Mi padre el Avatar
by Camila mku
Summary: El hijo del Avatar Aang se opone a los principios de su padre y está dispuesto a vengar a su madre. Continuación de "Dulce y amargo". Ojalá les guste y opinen. Espero sus reviews. Saludos
1. Creig

Hola a todos. Volví con un nuevo fic: la continuación de "Dulce y amargo". Como sabrán (los que han leído mis trabajos anteriores están al tanto). Mis fics suelen ser "Rated T" por el vocabulario y escenas que contienen sexo explícito. Este fic no será la excepción.

Espero les agrade y opinen, sus reviews son muy importantes para mi. Saludos.

* * *

Mi padre el Avatar

Tomó con sus propias manos aquella botella repleta con limpia y fresca agua, lo que en su aldea hacía falta desde hacía meses.

- Son diez piezas de cobre, guapo –dijo la anciana mercadera.

Todo había aumentado increíblemente desde la última vez que fue de compras al pueblo. De niño lo hacía acompañado por su tía Leila (en su opinión: la mujer más bondadosa que él jamás hubiera conocido). Pero de todas formas nunca comprendió el por qué de ese asunto. Siempre que de pequeño pedía a su madre que lo acompañase al pueblo, ésta se negaba rotundamente, jamás había salido de la aldea, cosa que le parecía demasiado extraño a Creig.

Pero al salir de la aldea (y obviamente manteniendo el secreto de la existencia de ésta), el pequeño se percataba de que tanto calles como árboles estaban repletos de anuncios "Se busca fugitiva de la Nación del Fuego". Hasta sus seis años no comprendió el hecho de que el retrato de su madre apareciera en cada uno de esos pergaminos. Leila contaba historias al niño para cubrir la verdad detrás de esos afiches, pero esa rutina no duró demasiado porque al poco tiempo Creig había aprendido a leer (gracias a su gran intelecto y con la ayuda de los ancianos de la aldea).Luego de esto las dudas comenzaron a envolverlo.

También surgían demasiadas preguntas en el niño: "¿Por qué soy maestro de dos elementos y no uno, como todos?, ¿Por qué soy maestro aire y maestro fuego a la vez? ¿Por qué mi madre y mi tía guardaron en secreto el hecho de que en el mundo hay otra persona que es maestro aire además de mi? (de ser por Azula, ella jamás le hubiera mencionado al niño la existencia del Avatar, pero de todos modos la gente habla en las calles y era cuestión de tiempo para que Creig se enterara por meditos propios) ¿Por qué mi madre me reprime cuando practico mi aire-control y no cuando practico mi fuego-control?" demasiadas preguntas que intrigaban al niño, y ninguna de ellas habían sido respondida… hasta esa noche en la que tía Leila esperó a que Azula se durmiera profundamente para entrar en la alcoba del niño.

Luego de esto, no tuvo más alternativa que contar la verdad a Creig para impedir que esas preguntas crecieran aun más en él.

- Creig… creo que es tiempo de que sepas toda la verdad –ante estas palabras el niño se exaltó rápidamente. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, Leila lo miró fijamente y contó la historia al niño.

- ¿Él? ¿Mi padre es entonces ese hombre al que todos llaman Avatar?

Leila asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero él no es tan bondadoso como todos creen… -de alguna u otra manera, la mujer debía impedir que el niño intentase ir en busca de su padre, por lo que las mentiras jugaban un papel muy importante-. Al percatarse de que tu madre te traía en su vientre, tu padre junto con tu tío: el Señor del Fuego, desterraron a tu madre y la enviaron a convivir aquí con los cerdos.

Las palabras de tía Leila hirieron profundamente al pequeño.

- Pero… ¿por qué mi padre haría algo como eso? –preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

- Porque él jamás amó a tu madre, sólo la quería por diversión… y al enterarse de que ella estaba embarazada de ti… la desterró. Jamás te quiso.

Creig agachó su triste mirada… odiaba a su padre, jamás lo había visto… jamás había oído su voz… sin embargo lo odiaba con todo su corazón.

- Pero debes mantener esto en secreto, nadie debe saber que eres el hijo del Avatar… de ser así, él los buscará y los matará... a ti y a tu madre.

Creig negó firmemente con la cabeza.

- Nadie jamás lo sabrá tía, lo juro.

Luego de esa noche nada fue igual, ahora Creig comprendía por qué motivo era maestro aire, y por qué su madre odiaba que lo fuera y lo castigaba cuando lo veía practicar tal elemento. No le guardaba rencor a Azula por las terribles golpizas que descargó sobre él de niño… ahora comprendía el odio de su madre hacia el aire-control.

De todas formas, cuando no había ojo que lo observase, Creig se disponía a entrenar su aire-control así como su fuego-control, ambos eran extremadamente poderosos, a la edad de trece años, Creig dominaba a la perfección los relámpagos y el fuego azul… aunque de vez en cuando su fuego azul era tan potente… tan poderoso que se volvía negro como la noche en vista del joven. Creig se atemorizó al presenciar su propio fuego-control… ¿negro…? ¿Cómo es posible…? debía decírselo a su madre.

Al relatar semejante novedad a Azula, ésta se espantó: "¿Fuego negro?" jamás había oído hablar o ver detallado en algún antiguo libro una técnica similar. Debió verlo con sus propios ojos. Creig alzó su puño, luego de varias volteretas despidiendo de éste fuego azul… la llama se volvió negra… y al lanzarla contra un árbol… a éste lo hizo trizas… Azula quedó impresionada. El fuego-control de Creig era el más perfecto que la mujer hubo visto en toda su vida.

Su hijo era extremadamente poderoso… y eso la enorgullecía.

- Bueno… ¿vas a pagar o no? –se impacientó la anciana mercadera.

Creig sin desearlo se había perdido en los recuerdos de su niñez… pero ahora tenía dieciocho años, era todo un hombre, y muy apuesto.

- No tengo suficiente –su intensa mirada y voz viril provocaban fuertes palpitaciones en el pecho de la mujer.

- La verdad es que eres tan guapo que puedo llegar a rebajarte el precio, bonito –su belleza a veces lo ayudaba a conseguir sus objetivos, pero sabía que con frecuencia la belleza no lo llevaría muy lejos… debía trabajar duro si pretendía convivir dignamente-. ¿Cuánto traes, mi niño?

- Cuatro piezas de cobre.

- ¡¿Cuatro?! Ni lo sueñes… es demasiado poco… -al acabar de oír la negativa de la anciana, Creig estaba dispuesto a guardar su dinero y marcharse, pero ésta lo detuvo en seco-. A no ser que… pretendas ganártela de otra manera.

Al percibir el gesto de perversión de aquella mujer, Creig la observó con desagrado.

- Mejor busco en otro lado…

Devolvió la botella de agua a manos de la anciana y se marchó de inmediato, al caminar por las calles de la Nación del Fuego se encontraba con mujeres que le remitían uno que otro piropo.

- Hola guapo…

- Pero qué muchachote tan atractivo…

A sus dieciocho años, Creig estaba ya acostumbrado a recibir tales acotaciones, no había mujer que se resistiera a su rudeza y masculinidad, toda señora, muchacha o niña que lo observase pasear por las calles, se subyugaban por su atractivo masculino: ojos color miel por los que atravesaba una mirada tan intensa que provocaba escalofríos, tes pálida como la nieve, típico de un maestro fuego… cabello tan negro que brillaba esplendorosamente bajo la luz del sol, pectorales tan perfectos como los de una figura griega… y una sonrisa tan hermosa (heredada de su padre) que resultaba irresistible, aunque jamás la mostraba a nadie…

Volvió a intentar en otra tienda, en donde finalmente logró conseguir el agua que tanto ansiaba y sin rodeos. Caminó hasta adentrarse en el bosque hasta llegar a la aldea.

Al ingresar en su respectiva "choza" observó como tía Leila enfermaba día tras días, empeorando cada vez más.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras tía? –preguntó dulcemente acercándose a ella.

- Siento nauseas, Creig… -cubrió sus labios con un paño.

- ¿Conseguiste el agua? –preguntó Azula desde un rincón con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Aquí está –se la entregó a Leila en manos y ésta bebió con desesperación.

- Deberás ir en busca de más. Muchos más han enfermado aquí –Azula lo observó fijamente… Craig asintió con la mirada.


	2. Rosali

- Prepárate, pronto vendrá tu padre a buscarte –dijo Katara, quien ya a sus cuarenta años se había convertido en una madre devota.

- Lo sé… ya llevo más de seis meses sin verlo… -la delicada y dulce voz de Rosali sonaba tan cálida que desentonaba rotundamente con el frígido aire que resoplaba en el Polo Sur.

De pronto Rosali divisó en los cielos la aproximación de un enorme bisonte: Appa, quien ya estaba demasiado viejo como para cargar siquiera a una persona.

Sobre él montaba un hombre, a quien ya habían crecido alguna que otra cana en su negra cabellera.

- ¡Allí está papá! –se alegró Rosali.

El bisonte bajó suavemente hasta llegar hacia la joven, detrás de ella se encontraba Katara, sonriendo dulcemente. Tras el transcurso de esos años había sido informada sobre muchos acontecimientos, incluido el hijo secreto que Aang engendró en Azula y por lo tanto… la falta de esterilidad en el monje. Por lo que la mujer debió a duras penas aceptar la maldición que había recaído sobre ella pero, de todas formas continuó con su vida y criando a su hija adoptiva... quien se había convertido en una educada señorita.

- ¿Ya te despedirás de tu padrastro, Rosali? –preguntó un hombre saliendo de la chacra en la que convivían Rosali, Katara y aquel hombre, quien conocía a Aang perfectamente después de haber contraído pareja con la maestra agua.

Rosali le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. El monje bajó rápidamente del bisonte para acercarse a la pareja.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Aang? –preguntó aquel hombre poniéndose de pie al lado de Katara.

- Bien –respondió dulcemente el monje, no había por qué guardar rencor, Katara estaba ahora felizmente emparejada con ese tal "Reik"… ambos se veían muy felices juntos, y no había cosa que pusiera de mejor humor a Aang… la felicidad de otras personas.

- Vámonos, cariño –dijo Aang tomando de la mano a su querida hija.

Rosali se despidió de Reik y su madre, a quien abrazó dulcemente, confirmándole que volvería al Polo Sur en unos cuantos meses.

- Adiós bonita, compórtate y manda saludos a Zuko y Mai por mi –Katara abrazó nuevamente a Rosali.

La muchacha se montó sobre Appa junto con su padre y ambos se perdieron en la vista del horizonte.

- Ahhh… -Rosali colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza relajadamente y se echó sobre la montura que Appa traía encima-. Por fin veré a tío Zuko y tía Mai. ¡Ya quiero sentir el calor que emana sol de la Nación del Fuego!

- Si… es hermoso… -Aang sonreía libremente, como un verdadero nómada a pesar de estar ocultándole demasiados secretos a su querida hija… Rosali aun no sabía la verdad, Aang rogó a Katara, Zuko, Mai, Sokka y los demás que jamás contasen a Rosali sobre su adopción… pretendía que ella jamás se enterase de tal, y todos accedieron, se sentía culpable por haber dejado pasar el tiempo y no haberse percatado de que su pequeña se convertía cada día en una bella mujer… el tiempo pasó demasiado aprisa para el maestro aire y jamás notó la necesidad de relatar la adopción de Rosali a la muchacha, peor ahora le parecía mejor guardar ese secreto en una pequeña caja que jamás nadie abriría y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, creían que la muchacha ya era demasiado adulta como para enterarse de la verdad en ese momento: dolería demasiado. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Aang y Katara debieron confesárselo de pequeña pero, al no haberlo echo, el tiempo ya había pasado y ahora era muy tarde. Aang tampoco había comentado a su hija adoptiva sobre su verdadero hijo. Él no tenía ninguna información sobre el joven, creía que después de diesiocho años de espera... Azula ya habría echo de las suyas con él. Por lo que no valía la pena entusiasmar a Rosali con un futuro indeciso e incierto.

De todas formas Rosali había notado alguno que otro aspecto físico que no concordaba con ninguno de ambos padres… por un lado estaba el aspecto de la cabellera, su padre tenía el cabello negro como la piel de una pantera, su madre castaño como la corteza de los árboles… y ella… cabellera rubia y rizada que llegaba hasta mediados de la cintura. Los ojos de su padre eran de un hermoso color grisáceo, los de su madre: azules como el mismo océano, y los de ella… oscuros como la noche. Su madre era morena y su padre de tes blanca, mientras que ella poseía un color rosáceo en todo su cuerpo.

- Tus primos estrán encantados con tu próxima visita –le sonrió Aang, corrompiendo con el silencio de la joven pensativa-. Dicen que desean pasear contigo por toda la Nación del Fuego para que todos los hombres vean lo hermosa que eres… -Rosali sonrió ante ese comentario-. Pero yo no se los permitiré… tú eres muy pequeña todavía.

- ¡Papá ya tengo dieciocho y medio! –refunfuñó Rosali con gesto amargado. Su padre era demasiado sobre protector, demasiado "celoso" para su gusto al igual que su tío Zuko, ambos se la pasaban de aquí a allá limitándose a saber lo que ella hacía o no hacía. Habían echo una larga lista destinada a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a pedir la mano de la muchacha…

1. Tal hombre debía ser de su edad, ni demasiado anciano ni demasiado joven.

2. Debía lucir bien y ser educado.

3. Debía tener un trabajo y ser un hombre honorable.

4. Debía tratarla con respeto y cuidado como un verdadero caballero.

5. Antes de aceptar al joven, Rosali debía contar con la aceptación de su padre y su tío.

6. No mantendrían relaciones hasta el día en que contraigan matrimonio.

Eran demasiadas reglas… ningún hombre querría acercársele con Zuko y Aang vigilándolos, ya de por si debía soportar que todos los hombres que se acercaban a platicar con ella (porque la veían bonita) huían al enterarse de que aquella muchacha era la hija del poderoso Avatar y sobrina del Señor del Fuego.

Estaba ya hastiada por tanta sobreprotección… todas sus amigas encontraban a alguien a quien querer y por lo tanto también ella deseaba lo mismo, pero por como estaban tomando camino las cosas… lo dudaba mucho.

Platicaron sobre como habían cambiado las cosas los últimos años y demás... Rosali disfrutaba enormement de los momntos que pasaba en compañía de su padre. Finalmente llegaron a la Nación del Fuego luego de estar horas montados sobre Appa y volando por los cielos. Rosali se encontraba muy emocionada por tal, en la Nación del Fuego era eternamente verano, le encantaba el calor y los árboles con las copas verdes y fibrosas.

Zuko se hallaba junto a Mai y sus hijos, quienes ya con sus veinti tantos años eran todo unos hombres.

- Sobrina... -se alegró Zuko y la abrazó cariñosamente. Luego, toda la familia de la Nación del Fuego se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazaron dulcemente.

- Los extrañé a todos... -dijo la joven sonriendo.

- Tambien nosotros a ti. Anden, vengan... les tenemos un gran almuerzo a ambos -entaron a Palacio y luego de almorzar se pasaron la tarde conversando sobre lo vivido en ese año de ausencia para todos. Rosali se había enterado de muchas cosas nuevas: ambos primos estaban en relaciones muy serias con dos jovencitas, eso la entristeció, a ella no se le permitía conversar con ningún muchacho. Su padre la sobreprotegía demasiado.

Esa noche Mai llevó una taza de te a su querida sobrina, la habían instalado en una hermosa habitación. La encontró con gesto amargado.

- ¿Qué sucede cariño? -preguntó Mai sentandose a orillas de la cama y colocando el té sobre la cómoda.

- Nada tía.

La respuesta fue tan cortante que era obvio percibir algo fuera de lo normal. Ella solía ser una persona muy alegre pero extrañamente se encontró con los ánimos bajos ese día.

- Anda... tú sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Yo te brindaré todo mi apoyo en lo que necesites, cariño.

Finalmente Rosali contó a Mai lo que la estaba inquietando.

- Es mi padre, y el tío... me protegen demasiado. No digo que no desee estar en presencia de ellos, sabes que yo los quiero mucho, pero es algo incómodo. Yo ya soy adulta y merezco estar un tiempo a solas con un muchacho.

- Oh... ya entiendo la cuestión -dijo Mai.

- Sucede que ya tengo diesiocho años y apenas si he logrado hablar con algún joven y todo es por consecuencia de la sobreprotección de ellos.

- Te comprendo cariño, descuida... yo hablaré con ellos.

- Gracias tía -la muchacha abrazó a Mai.

- Descansa.

Luego de dar las buenas noches cerró silenciosamente la puerta.


	3. Fiebre

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Aang y Zuko desayunaban como diariamente solían, Mai se acercó a ellos con gesto respectivo y se sentó a su lado.

- Tu hija se vuelve más y más bonita con el correr de los días… -ante tal halago, Aang sonrió alegremente-. Ya está en edad de encontrar compañía…

La sonrisa de Aang se borró de su rostro con rapidez.

- No lo creo… aun es muy joven para tales cosas, Mai –respondió el monje frígidamente y fingiendo desinterés por el tema al mirar fijamente su desayuno.

- Pues, en mi opinión está en la edad de la madurez, no te olvides que en un par de meses cumplirá sus diecinueve años…. Los muchachos comienzan a ver lo bonita que es, y tal vez ya sea tiempo de que ella decida corresponder a uno de ellos.

- ¡¿Qué muchachos están observándola?! ¡Dime ahora mismo de quienes estás hablando, Mai! –exigió con hombría y rigidez.

- De nadie en particular Aang, solo estoy generalizando –dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

- No quiero que nadie se acerque a mi pequeña… ella aun no sabe absolutamente nada sobre tales cosas… y recuerda que no tiene poder alguno… es completamente vulnerable y por tal si no soy yo o Zuko quien la acompañe a algún sitio deberá estar en compañía de Jackson y Keino… de no ser así no le permitiré salir de Palacio.

- Aang por favor, estás exagerando.

- ¿Acaso fue ella quien te pidió que conversaras conmigo? –preguntó quisquillosamente.

- Por supuesto que no, es solo que estoy viendo ahora más detalladamente como son las cosas.

Aang le echó una mirada recelada a Zuko.

- No irá a ningún sitio Mai, no cambiaré mi opinión.

De pronto y cuando la esposa del Señor del Fuego había descarnado de sí cualquier tipo de esperanzas ingresa Keino a la Sala real.

Se veía bastante abatido, algo lo inquietaba, no tomó asiento, se quedó de pie ligeramente sostenido apoyando la mano sobre la silla en donde reposaba su padre.

- ¿Qué sucede hijo? –preguntó Zuko algo desconcertado.

- Es Jackson… se ve bastante mal esta mañana.

- ¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó Mai con desesperación, sus hijos ya habían pasado los veinte años pero aun así su instinto de madre continuaba en su corazón.

- Pues… no estoy seguro de su dolor pero si de su estado: es fiebre.

- ¿Cómo le atacó de un día a otro? –preguntó Aang extrañado.

- Esto viene desde hace ya una semana… es sólo que el muy torpe no quería decirlo sólo para no preocuparlos y porque creyó que se le iría en un par de días… pero al parecer empeoró.

- Veamos cómo se encuentra –los adultos se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Jackson, que ya era más adecuada para un hombre que para un niño.

Al ingresar denotaron lo muy afectado que el joven se encontraba… débil y con el sudor destilando por sus sienes.

- Traigan un paño con agua fría ¡de prisa! –ordenó Mai acercándose hacia su hijo.

Jackson se percató, a pesar de su delicado estado, que varias personas rodeaban su alcoba.

- Vaya… no me siento para nada bien –comenzó a reír con su risilla tonta, su madre le brindó un delicado golpecillo en su ardiente mejilla.

- ¿Cómo puedes reír en un momento como este? ¿No te percatas del delicado estado en el cual te encuentras, hijo? –hizo una pausa para tomar aire, tomó la temperatura de su hijo colocando una mano sobre su frente. Sabía que esa fiebre no era gran cosa hasta el momento, pero en épocas como aquellas era muy difícil encontrar un buen antídoto, y si éste no funcionaba como debía: la fiebre aumentaría hasta tornarse grave, y correría peligro la vida del príncipe.

- Lo sé mamá… siento no haberles comentado desde un principio… no quería ser un estorbo –dijo débilmente.

Todos lo observaron con aversión. De repente llegó la enfermera de Palacio junto con el paño en agua helada que había ordenado hacía minutos la esposa del Señor del Fuego.

- Aquí tiene, señora –le ofreció la pequeña fuente pero Mai insistió en que tomara la temperatura la enfermera misma ya que era más experta en esos casos.

- ¿Y… pues? ¿Cómo se encuentra mi muchacho? –preguntó Zuko desconcertado.

- Mmm… -se apresuró a decir la anciana, quien aun apoyaba sobre la sudada frente de Jackson su plegada mano izquierda-. Es fiebre… puede que ahora no pretenda ser gran cosa pero si lo abandonamos en este estado el joven se verá en dificultades en un par de días. Muchos en la Nación el Fuego han enfermado estas últimas semanas, se debe estar propagando una nueva epidemia.

Eso preocupó con mayoridad al Señor Del Fuego, una epidemia era lo último que necesitaba la Nación para seguir adelante. Debía hallar una cura para todos pero antes se ocuparía por la salud de su hijo.

La respuesta había sido dada, debían encontrar una cura inmediata.

- ¿Cuál es la formula más eficaz y que lleve menor tiempo posible? –preguntó Aang con apuro, no deseaba ver a uno de sus sobrinos agonizando de esa manera.

- Verá usted Avatar… una fórmula eficaz podría ser la llamada "Auge". Es un reposo de tres semanas que se basa en la buena respiración que le garantizará un excelente resultado…

- ¡¿Tres semanas?! –se quejó fuertemente el muchacho enfermo.

- …pero la mayoría de los jóvenes lo ignoran por el plazo de tiempo que conlleva –continuó la enfermera-. Luego está la clásica rutina: tomar un té a temperatura elevada hasta ver resultados… pero no es eficaz, no le garantizo que luego de tal el muchacho no volverá a enfermar, es más probable que contraiga la enfermedad nuevamente en un par de meses.

Aang aun no parecía estar del todo conforme con la respuesta de la anciana.

- Aunque hay una manera de poner en práctica una sustancia verdaderamente eficaz y a la vez rápida, pero debo decirles que es verdaderamente difícil de hallar, solo los expertos en plantas lo han logrado.

- ¿Es una planta? ¿En qué ambientes florece dicho vegetal? –preguntó Mai entusiasmada, si su hijo continuaba de esa manera podría empeorar gravemente.

- En ambientes cálidos y tropicales con más frecuencia, pero no florece en cualquier ambiente con dichos requisitos… debe ser un lugar protegido, no debe iluminar demasiado el sol, debe ser un ambiente fresco y refugiado del contacto con los humanos. Su nombre es "Arborea" y le aseguro que es increíblemente eficaz… pero demasiado imposible de hallar… aunque he sabido de gente que la ha encontrado en el bosque e la Nación del Fuego pero, no estoy segura.

- ¿En el bosque? –se exaltó Keino-. Papá yo podré hallarla, déjamelo a mi.

- Dudo que la halles Príncipe, el bosque es un lugar inmenso para un solo humano.

- Entonces iré con refuerzos… es sólo una planta, la encontraré y la traeré –dijo fuertemente y con decisión.

- Creo que será mejor idea si alguno de los guardias o sirvientes se adentra en el bosque, están más experimentados que tú, sobrino –aclaró el Avatar.

- En verdad… yo podré hacerlo, quiero hacerlo…

Todos exhalaron con agotamiento, Keino tenía la mejor de las intenciones y haría lo posible por hallar la cura para la recuperación de su querido hermano, y sus padres estaban completamente de acuerdo.

- Bien, te diré cómo luce para que tengas una idea de mayor magnitud -dijo la enfermera sonriendo dulcemente-. Su verde es único, es radiante y fresco, sus hojas son anchas y alargadas, son especiales ya que poseen un pequeño bucle al fin de cada una y tienen forma de corazón, su flor es blanca y no posee fragancia alguna, su tallo es grueso y fibroso, al romperlo se ve claramente que despide una mucosidad inodora e incolora, esta savia será la que utilizaremos para sanar a nuestro Príncipe, intenta cortar el tallo desde la raíz para no desperdiciar una gota de esa esencia.

Una vez oído las indicaciones de la enfermera Keino estaba listo para marcharse, el pobre de Jackson caía en una profunda fiebre cada minuto que pasaba.

Rosali había despertado con increíble buen humor, una vez con sus aposentos en lugar, se dirigió a la sala real en donde esperaba atentamente a todos, pero nadie se encontraba allí… todos se encontraban extrañamente fuera de Palacio… La joven Rosali se dirigió hacia las afueras para saber de qué se trataba dicha reunión.

- Bien, cuídate y vuelve pronto –se despedía Mai de Keino.

- Se atrasará sólo un par de horas su majestad, se lo aseguro, no hay de que preocuparse –aseguró la enfermera que se encontraba detrás oyendo la conversación.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? –todos voltearon sus miradas al percatarse de la presencia de la joven Rosali.

- Keino se adentrará en el bosque en busca de una cura para la fiebre que sufre tu primo Jackson.

- ¿Cómo es que la ha contraído con tanta facilidad?

- Hacía tiempo la resguardaba pero jamás contó sobre ello.

- Yo iré contigo, primo –se apresuró a decir la muchacha poniéndose de pie junto a Keino –era la primera vez en meses que no salía junto a alguien de su edad hacia algún sitio sin ser acompañada por su padre.

- No, te lo prohíbo Rosali, el bosque es peligroso para una muchacha como tú.

- Pero papá, estaré junto a Keino.

- Aang, permítele a Keino gozar de tal compañía. Hace tiempo Rosali no mantiene conversaciones de jóvenes, déjala ir con él, la cuidará.

Aang observó a Keino, claro que la cuidaría, su sobrino era un muchacho muy responsable, y de ser lo contrario… le daría su merecido.

- Bien, pero regresen antes de la puesta de sol.

Ambos subieron al carruaje real, acompañados por unos guardias por si acaso. En el camino Keino relató los detalles suficientes a Rosali sobre dicha planta curativa para hacer de la búsqueda una excursión que rinda el menor tiempo posible. La joven asentía con la cabeza pero por desgracia disfrutaba mayormente del paisaje que por las palabras que salían de los labios de su querido primo.

Detuvieron el carruaje, los jóvenes se adentraron en el bosque…


	4. Extraviada

- Por los espíritus Creig… me siento terrible… -la voz de Leila sonaba débil y quebrada.

La mujer permanecía recostada débilmente sobre un montón de sábanas. Hacía semanas que permanecía en el mismo estado y cada día empeoraba más y más.

- Debemos conseguirte más agua fresca –dijo Azula desde un rincón, observando la entristecedora escena.

La madre no deseaba interpretar el rol de "alarmada" pero no permitiría por ningún motivo que la vida de Leila se tornara en peligro. La maestra agua era lo único que Azula mantenía de su "lado" además de su hijo… además, tantos años conviviendo con Leila crearon en Azula un extraño sentimiento hacia ella… en tiempos deseaba matarla por obligarla a realizar una vida de la cual Azula estaba rotundamente disgustada. Pero por otro lado, la maestra fuego sentía agrado hacia ella… hasta se podía llegar a percibir un querer… pero Azula jamás lo confesaría… de todas formas, la quería y no podía engañarse a así misma, necesitaba de Leila.

- Creig… ve al pueblo en busca de agua… Siento como mi piel se reseca haraposamente –decía Leila sufriendo de agotamiento.

- Tía… con agua no lograremos nada… necesitamos de alguna medicina…

- ¿Con qué dinero conseguiremos medicinas, tonto? –regañó Azula fríamente al joven, éste volteó a mirarla fijamente a los ojos. La ira comenzaba a fluir en las venas del muchacho, quien ya estaba agotado de los insultos de su madre.

Leila, a pesar de su estado, percibió la discusión que estaba a punto de plantearse, por lo que actuó rápidamente.

- Ya basta. Estoy enferma pero no inconciente y no permitiré pleitos aquí ¿Les quedó claro a ambos? –Creig y Azula intentaron disimular, sin embargo sus miradas aun continuaban cruzándose enfurecidas-. Creig… Sé de una medicina que puede llegar a sanarme, la he recolectado miles de veces y sé que tú la hallaras con facilidad, sobrino.

- Sé a cual te refieres… ¿Arbórea? –Leila sonrió ante la respuesta del joven.

- Parece que tanto comentarte sobre las plantas curativas en algo te instruiste.

- Bien, aprovecha ahora que es de mañana. Luego ve al pueblo en busca de agua… -dijo Azula-. Y procura que sea cristalina esta vez. Eres tan tacaño, siempre compras de la barata.

- Tal vez si ayudaras un poco y me dieras al menos dos piezas más de cobre podría llegar a regresar a casa trayendo el agua que pretendes.

- Eres un holgazán…

- ¡Trabajo veintidós horas al día, diablos! ¡Yo soy quien te mantiene! –gritó enfurecido el joven. Leila los observó con angustia. Aquellos eran su única familia y dolía hasta lo más profundo de su corazón observarlos rodeados de pleitos que ellos mismos provocaban. Sin embargo, lo más doloroso es que eran madre e hijo y su relación era cual si extraños.

- Me largo… -dijo Creig saliendo del pajar.

- Lárgate… -dijo la mujer mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Leila.

El muchacho traspasó el muro de la aldea, al pasar unos minutos comenzó a meditar… no debió responder de esa manera a Azula, quisiera o no ella era su madre y había sufrido demasiado como para que a sus cuarenta y dos años de edad su único hijo estuviera regañándola… debía ser más respetuoso con ella y brindar más ayuda… se encaminó en una tenebrosa senda adentrándose en el bosque.

- Rosali… ¿Acaso ves en algún sitio alguna planta como la que te he detallado? –preguntaba Keino mientras su querida prima brincaba de aquí para allá cual si fuera una pequeña niña que liberaban del encierro.

- ¿Estás hablándome, primo? –preguntó la joven despistada.

Keino ponía sus ojos en blanco ya hastiado por el comportamiento de la muchacha… siquiera aparentaba dieciocho años, era una pequeña niña inocente, nada en ella se asimilaba a una mujer. Era inmadura y revoltosa a pesar de su edad.

- Rosali… ¡Rosali! –llamó el hombre con su grave voz-. ¿Podrías dejar de brincar como si fueras una pequeña niña y venir a mi lado?

- ¡No soy una pequeña niña! Soy adulta, soy una mujer –regañó la joven con gesto quejoso.

- Entonces compórtate como tal.

- ¿Intentas decirme que no me comporto como una verdadera mujer?

El maestro fuego no dijo palabra alguna, sólo hizo un gesto que además de demostrar la obvia respuesta enfadó mucho a la hija del Avatar.

"¿Eso crees, primo? Pues bien… te demostré quién soy… ¡encontraré esa planta yo misma y por mi cuenta!"

Mientras Keino platicaba desenvueltamente con uno de los guardias que lo acompañaban, Rosali decidió ir en busca de aquel vegetal por su cuenta.

- Ese maldito… se cree muy bueno como para reprochar mis "defectos"… le demostraré con quién está tratando…

La muchacha caminó durante largos minutos hasta que sus delicados pies (los cuales jamás habían sufrido en carne propia una caminata de tal magnitud) decidieron detenerse obligándola a descansar.

- Ahh… -exalaba agotada por el recorrido mientras tomaba asiento sobre unas rocas en mitad del bosque, el sudor y el cansancio no eran compañía prometedora y por ningún por doquier se divisaba alguna planta con los requisitos de la dicha. Rosali era de esas muchachas que solían rendirse con facilidad y pretendían conseguir sus objetivos de la manera menos esforzosa posible (nada que requiera esfuerzo vale la pena)-. Bien… me rindo… Keino gana… será mejor que lo encuentre antes de que el tiempo transcurra más aprisa.

Comenzó a recorrer el trayecto por el cual (según Rosali) había llegado hasta tal sitio. Caminó unos cuantos minutos… Keino no emergía en ningún lado ni tampoco los guardias que lo resguardaban.

Rosali comenzaba a desesperar.

Observó su alrededor, sólo permanecía ella en medio de un tenebroso bosque… solitaria. Caminó hasta creer encontrar un buen sitio para descansar… ¿o era el mismo sitio en el cual se había detenido anteriormente? No lo sabía… había visto esa roca antes… "¿Estoy caminando en círculos?" se preguntaba a sí misma, la sola idea de creerse extraviada la obligó a romper en llanto.

- ¡Auxilio…! ¡Ayuda! –sus gemidos eran desgarradores y quejosos-. ¡Alguien ayúdeme, por favor! ¡Estoy perdida!

Nadie respondía a sus sollozos… comenzó a sollozar con más desesperación… traía el corazón en la garganta… le faltaba el aire… estaba completamente extraviada…

No soportó más el nerviosismo y comenzó a caminar con desesperación… ramas, árboles, hojas, insectos, sonidos… la atmósfera era demasiado claustra… sentía mareos… demasiada confusión.

Desesperó hasta tal nivel que comenzó a correr desdichadamente, gimiendo y sollozando a la vez.

- ¡Auxilioo! –gritaba desgarradoramente. Nada la detenía, las hojas y ramas que le estorbaban eran extirpadas con ferocidad.- ¡Ayúdenme…!

De pronto y sin percatarse la muchacha golpea su delicado y tierno cuerpo bruscamente contra un muro de músculos que permaneció inmóvil mientras ella caía con brutalidad al suelo.

Rosali se puso de pie luego de varios intentos fallidos. Aquel hombre partía sin siquiera molestarse por la salud de la joven.

Era tiempo de actuar… si no aprovechaba el momento tal vez jamás saldría de allí.

- ¡Oye! ¡Oiga, Señor… espere!

Creig no era de lo que con frecuencia brindan una sonrisa a cada persona con las que se encuentra, pero la palabra "Señor" empleada por esa muchacha en verdad le causó una carcajada.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a onlyzutara y Black Fire por seguir mi historia. Espero les guste este capítulo. Comenten. Sus reviews son muy importantes.

Saludos.


	5. Encrucijada

- ¡Oye! ¡No me abandones aquí! –gritaba Rosali mientras se ponía de pie y observaba como su blanco y refinado vestido se teñía de un sucio color marrón a causa de aquel golpe sobre el suelo-. ¡Oye! ¿Me dejarás aquí sola?

Creig continuó su camino haciendo caso omiso a la situación: que esa muchacha se extraviara no era de su incumbencia y él no estaba allí para solucionar problemáticas ajenas, con intentar solucionar las suyas: era ya suficiente.

Leila enfermaba más y más cada minuto que pasaba… no podía darse el gusto de perder tiempo valioso.

- Esa no es la manera de comportarse frente a una dama… ¡Detente de inmediato! ¡Es una orden! –gimió la muchacha mientras observaba como aquel hombre se quedaba inmóvil aun dando la espalda a la joven. Ella apenas y si había logrado ver su rostro al tropezar contra él-. Bien… ahora que te detuviste puedo proseguir… ¿Me ayudas a salir de aquí, por favor? –dijo con voz dulce y halagadora.

Creig se quedó duro como roca: "¿Qué había oído hacía un instante? ¿Acaso esa mocosa le había dado una orden? Nadie le daba ordenes y menos una niñita malcriada. Volteó para observar fijamente a la jovencita que se atrevió a enfrentarlo.

Rosali quedó completamente inmovilizada, aterrada… jamás había visto una mirada tan penetrante y escalofriante a la vez. Sintió temor y más aun al percibir que él ahora se aproximaba paso a paso hacia ella.

Rosali sintió el temor más grande que cualquier otro en vida… había insultado a un extraño y no solo eso, sino que al hombre con el rostro de lunático más despiadado que había visto jamás.

Creig se puso de pie frente a ella a tal distancia que si aquel avanzaba sólo un centímetro más: lograría que sus narices se rozaran.

Se logró distinguir con precisión la notable diferencia de estatura entre ambos: Rosali apenas si le llegaba a los músculos del pecho a aquel robusto sujeto.

"Mi Dios… ¡qué alto es!". Era aún más corpulento que sus primos Jackson y Keino, cosa que atemorizó a la joven además de percatarse que ella no poseía control de ningún elemento y en ese momento estaba completamente vulnerable y se hallaba a merced de aquel joven.

- Escúchame bien niña… -la voz grave y potente del muchacho la insistió a agachar la mirada. Sentía escalofríos en sus extremidades-. Yo hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero y como quiero… Nadie me da órdenes y mucho menos una mocosa como tú.

Rosali calló de inmediato. Le aterraba la idea de sentirse solitaria en mitad del bosque y frente a una jaula de músculos que permanecía frente a ella como un león mantiene a una oveja antes de devorarla.

De repente Creig voltea y continúa su recorrido. Rosali lo observa alejarse sin demasiada prisa. Luego de aquel suceso, el corazón de la joven volvió a latir con normalidad.

Sin embargo, aún continuaba extraviada… y era necesario salir de allí antes del anochecer, el bosque de la Nación estaba repleto de animales salvajes.

Mientras Creig se adelantaba paso a paso, Rosali (sin provocar demasiado ruido) se dedicó a seguir las huellas que aquel sujeto dejaba sobre el suelo.

Luego de estar caminando durante unos cuantos minutos, Creig se encontró con que un gigantesco árbol había caído sobre el camino, tal vez debido a una fuerte tormenta.

El muchacho detuvo el paso frente a aquel obstáculo mientras Rosali permanecía detrás de un árbol a metros de distancia detrás de él, esperando no ser descubierta.

- ¿Acaso estás siguiéndome, niña? –preguntó con su vista aun fijada en aquel estorbo que permanecía sobre el camino hacia el pueblo.

Rosali salió de su escondite decepcionada por el fracaso de su plan.

- Sólo quiero salir de aquí.

- Seguirme no te garantiza nada… Ni siquiera sabes hacia adonde me dirijo. Podría estar dirigiéndome hacia el pueblo de la Nación del Fuego o simplemente adentrándome aun más en el bosque… ¿Cómo sabes que seguirme te sacará de aquí, niña?

Rosali golpeó su cabeza con una de sus manos… "¡qué torpe soy!". Sin embargo aun no perdía las esperanzas.

- ¿Tú conoces éste bosque tanto como para decirme hacia adónde me dirijo? –preguntó suavemente.

- Si… lo conozco a la perfección –corroboró Creig.

Rosali se acercó a él hasta pararse junto a su lado… cosa que incomodó al muchacho.

- ¿Cómo atravesaremos este gigantesco árbol que nos obstruye el camino? –preguntó la joven, quien no tenía mejor idea que tomar asiento en un montón de hojas y esperar a que alguien la socorriera.

Creig estaba consciente de que siempre que se presentaba un dilema como tal utilizaba su aire-control para resolverlo… pero ahora traía compañía y las palabras de Leila hacía unos años habían sido claras: "No muestres tu aire-control a nadie ni comentes sobre tu verdadera identidad o pondrás en peligro tu vida…"

Tal vez en esta oportunidad utilizaría su fuego-control en vez de su otro elemento.

Creig hizo unas señas a Rosali para que se apartara de su lado. Ésta lo hizo, y en minutos el joven había destrozado aquel tronco que obstruía el camino solo con el efecto de sus puños.

- ¡Ohh! –gimió Rosali sorprendida-. ¡Eres maestro-fuego...! ¡Y no sólo eso… también tú logras cambiar el color de tu fuego-control a un radiante azul!

"Hago más que eso, mocosa…" pensaba Creig mientras continuaba con su trayecto sin dar importancia a los halagos de la joven.

Rosali siguió al joven hasta alcanzar la velocidad de sus pasos y situarse a su lado.

- ¿Hacia adonde te diriges? –preguntó la muy sonriente joven.

Creig la miró de reojo…

"Diablos… que mirada tan penetrante tiene… me asusta" pensaba la muchacha mientras corría la vista cada vez que él se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

- Al pueblo.

- ¡Oh, qué bien! Entonces ambos nos dirigimos al mismo sitio… -exhaló sonriente y algo aliviada.

Creig había permanecido serio durante todo el trayecto, sin embargo luego de oír la acotación de la joven sus labios dibujaron una pequeñísima media sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy mintiendo? ¿Cómo estás segura de que no estoy dirigiéndome hacia otro sitio y estoy insinuándote para arrastrarte conmigo?

Rosali se quedó petrificada… había olvidado que no todas las personas son de confianza.

- Si me habrías mentido no lo hubieras confesado con esa pregunta –volvió a sonreír. Creig, quien aun continuaba manteniendo su mirada frígida la observó con más detalle.

- Eres demasiado confianzuda, niña.

Continuaron su caminata hasta encontrar una salida.

- ¡Oh… desde aquí logro ver el pueblo! –se emocionó la joven. Sin embargo, Creig tomó otra dirección antes de traspasar la salida-. ¡Oye… el pueblo está por allá! –señaló Rosali con su dedo índice hacia la dirección que debían tomar.

Creig no cedió su atención, continuó caminando hasta llegar a un sitio rodeado por fibrosas plantas, verde esperanza con tallos mucosos, una flor blanca y hermosas hojas con forma de corazón.

- ¡Esa es la planta de la que tanto hablaba mi primo! –se entusiasmó la joven, y a pesar de haber prestado poca atención a las palabras de Keino logró recordar uno que otro detalle de tal.

Creig cortó el tallo desde la raíz, sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo, Leila le había instruido a la perfección. Rosali, quien no quería quedarse atrás también tomó una de las plantas copiando los movimientos de Creig.

- Bien, ya está –dijo la muchacha.

El joven, sin decir palabra alguna quitó las molestias que aparcaba el camino. Y allí estaba… la Nación del Fuego… Rosali sintió una inmensa alegría. Iba a dar la mano al muchacho, a darle las gracias por brindarle tan preciada ayuda, pero él simplemente le dio la espalda y continuó con su camino.

- Oye… ¡No debes ser tan grosero! –gritó Rosali mientras él se alejaba-. ¡Regresa, por favor! Aun no sé hacia adonde debo dirigirme…

Siguió a Creig hacia donde un viejo mercader vendía a los pueblerinos pequeños recipientes repletos de cristalina agua.

- Quiero uno de esos –pidió el joven al anciano. Rosali, de pie detrás de Creig, observaba todo.

- Son catorce piezas de cobre.

"Demonios…" pensaba el muchacho quien apenas si traía cuatro piezas de cobre en su mano. Esta vez no podía regatear, no se trataba de una mujer, era un anciano con rostro de pocos amigos por lo que se veía.

- O lo pagas o lo dejas –exigió el hombre, apresurado.

- No tienes el dinero suficiente, ¿verdad? –preguntó Rosali, quien había presenciado el rostro enfurecido del joven.

Creig no dijo palabra alguna, sólo se limitó a observar al anciano fijamente. De no haber sido por la cantidad de personas que pasaban por el lugar, habría golpeado al anciano y robado su dinero y la mercadería pero, no podía hacerlo, no en mitad del día y con tantas personas observando.

De pronto Rosali quita de su traje un pequeño saco repleto de piezas de oro. Entregó una al anciano mercader quien entregó el agua al muchacho y quedó más que complacido.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Creig con recelo.

- Me ayudaste a salir convida del bosque y a encontrar la planta que estaba buscando… lo menos que puedo hacer es pagarte por ello.

Rosali extendió el saco de dinero para entregárselo en manos al joven.

- ¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Yo no te ayudé en nada y si lo hice fue por piedad! ¡No necesito de tu caridad!

Rosali se sorprendió por tal respuesta, definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

Creig se retiró refunfuñando y se adentró nuevamente en el bosque. La joven debió pedir indicaciones al anciano para lograr hallar el camino al Palacio de la Nación.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer. Espero atentamente sus reviews.


	6. Casa de té

Creig caminaba de regreso a la Aldea. Con el agua y el vegetal en manos se dirigió hacia Leila quien continuaba con su habitual reposo.

- Ten… observa lo que he traído –mostró ambas a la moribunda mujer.

Leila sonrió con contento: finalmente y luego de días estando en cama, recuperaría sus fuerzas.

- Muchas gracias, sobrino.

Azula observaba la escena y ponía sus ojos en blanco intentando denotar su fastidio por el constante trato entre ambos.

Rosali, gracias a las indicaciones del anciano mercader logró llegar a Palacio sana y salva a pesar de su maltratada vestimenta: con la que debió traspasar el bosque entero. Los guardias la observaron sorprendidos al divisar su vestimenta y lo agitada que se percibía.

Intentó pasar desapercibida al ingresar a Palacio…

- ¿Por qué regresaste tan tarde? –preguntó Mai quien se hallaba en la sala real junto con Aang y Zuko mientras Jackson padecía sobre su regazo en espera de su medicina-. ¡¿Y qué le sucedió a tu vestimenta?!

- Nada, fue solo… -si comentaba que desobedeció a su primo y se alejó de su lado, su padre jamás le permitiría nuevamente salir de Palacio… sea con o sin compañía de un mayor-. Aquí está la planta que mejorará la salud de primo Jackson –dijo alegremente para cambiar de tema con rapidez.

- ¡Oh, qué bien! –señaló Zuko repleto de júbilo-. Entreguémosela de inmediato a la enferma para la preparación del té.

Rosali se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina real, en donde entregó a la anciana dicho vegetal y luego marchó hacia su habitación para cambiar su traje. Mientras lo hacía, recordaba esa tan exasperante mirada… feroz y penetrante… iba acorde con su ruda musculatura y su negra cabellera…

De pronto la imagen de Keino se apoderó de la mente de Rosali… ¿En donde estaría…? ¿Buscándola tal vez?

"Oh… qué egoísta he sido… apenas y si lo recordé mientras caminaba junto a… Oh, mis espíritus… ¡olvidé preguntar su nombre! ¡Qué torpe soy!"

Golpeó su cabeza con una de sus manos.

- Por cierto… ¿En dónde está Keino? Creí que llegaría unos pasos antes que Rosali cuando la vi ingresar a Palacio pero ya han pasado unos cuantos minutos y no… -antes de que Aang lograra acabar la frase, Keino ingresa a Palacio: gotas de sudor caían por sus sienes y su tes pálida se había vuelto de un impaciente rojizo que se apoderó de su rostro al divisar a sus padres y más sobre todo a su tío… quien estaría más que descomplacido con la noticia que le comunicaría.

- Debo comunicarles algo que no les agradará, y mucho menos a ti, tío Aang –el Avatar lo observó con interrogativa-. Es sobre Rosali… no comprendo como ocurrió, estaba a mi lado y luego…

- ¡Primo! ¡Regresaste! –la joven Rosali sonrió a tal muchacho y le brindó un cálido abrazo-. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso estás sudando?

Keino observó a la muchacha con desgano.

- No es nada –acotó ignorando la situación y dispuesto a tomar un relajante baño luego de haber calmado esos inmensos temores-. No hallé la planta… lo siento, volveré mañana por la mañana para…

- No debes preocuparte hijo, Rosali ya lo hizo –explicó Zuko.

Keino la observó con extrañeza. Vio a los ojos de Rosali, quien rogaba con su mirada no relatar nada sobre lo ocurrido. Keino lo comprendió y de inmediato se retiró de la sala.

La tarde para la joven Rosali transcurrió demasiado inconclusa: Jackson se había recuperado formidablemente y en cuestión de horas estaba sano y fuerte. Rosali, por otra parte, tomaba asiento frente al estanque del jardín de Palacio para observar cómo el suave soplo del viento provocaba pequeñas ondas sobre la cristalina agua.

"…Mis espíritus… en verdad era guapo…" se decía una y otra vez mientras oía el dulce cantar de las aves.

"¿Con quien convivirá? ¿En donde? ¿Tendrá pareja? ¡Es tan guapo…!" Se decía una y otra vez, acompañada por el hermoso paisaje que brindaba la puesta de sol.

Jamás había sentido tal agrado por alguien, y mucho menos por un completo desconocido. Sintió cierta atracción al verlo, aún no estaba segura, sólo tenía el consentimiento de que hubo innegable simpatía al verlo.

Jamás había creído en el "amor a primera vista" como se es dicho en las calles de la Nación pero, no podía negar que ese muchacho era muy atractivo.

Continuó pensando de esa manera el resto del día. La noche llegó y con ella el increíble plan que Rosali llevó a cabo en su mente toda la tarde y que ahora estaba lista para compartir en familia. En la hora de la cena, mientras todos unidos platicaban y digerían sus alimentos al mismo tiempo, Rosali se decidió a hablar.

- Me han comentado que muchos aquí han enfermado –comenzó por decir la muchacha-. Tal vez deberíamos ayudar a todos ellos.

- Yo he oído que muchos en la Nación han contraído fiebre –dijo Mai-. Espero no sea una nueva epidemia. Sé que debemos auxiliarlos sobrina pero ¿Cómo? Son demasiados.

- Tal vez si vamos en busca de más de esas plantas podríamos…

- Rosali, por los espíritus, no hay demasiadas plantas para todos los habitantes de la Nación del Fuego –explicó brevemente Keino.

- De acuerdo, sé que no, pero yo he visto demasiadas en el sitio donde encontré aquella. Podríamos…

- Por cierto, ¿Cómo la encontraste tú sola? –preguntó Keino con recelo-. Apenas y si prestaste atención cuando te la detallé.

Todos la observaron con intriga y percibieron cierto fastidio de parte del joven príncipe.

- ¿Alguien está celoso? –preguntó Zuko sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, vamos! –negó Keino con su gesto respectivo. Todos rieron, esto enfadó al príncipe quien se retiró con completo fastidio.

Todos en la sala llamaron para que regresara, era solo una simple broma.

- Tal vez Rosali esté en lo correcto. Tal vez debamos ir en busca de dicha planta para todos los de la Nación. Sería egoísta de mi parte tratar sólo a mi hijo y abandonar a miles de familias siendo yo el Señor del fuego.

- Si, tal vez estés en lo cierto, Zuko -dijo Aang meditando la situación.

- ¿A quién enviaremos en su búsqueda? –preguntó Mai.

- Yo iré. Después de todo fui la única que encontró la planta y sin ayuda de nadie. Recuerdo con perfección el camino que tomé.

- Bien. Tal vez deba ir Rosali como "guía" –dijo Zuko hablando específicamente a Aang para conseguir su aprobación.

Luego de tanto meditar, el Avatar se decidió finalmente.

- Bien. Tiene mi aprobación.

A la mañana siguiente: guardias, sirvientes y demás se adentraron en el bosque. Esta vez era un equipo de especializados. Rosali iba en su compañía con el sólo objetivo de encontrar a ese muchacho… era lo único por lo que había decidido realizar tal campaña.

Lograron hallar la planta, pero para decepción de Rosali: no hubo siquiera rastros del maestro-fuego.

A la mañana siguiente continuaron con la misma rutina. Tampoco se supo nada sobre él. Ni tampoco al día siguiente, o el siguiente, o el siguiente. La muchacha había ya perdido todas esperanzas de volver a verlo nuevamente.

"Fue sólo un encuentro… tal vez deba olvidarlo" Se dijo rendida y a la vez decepcionada por sí misma.

En palacio, Jackson, luego de haberse finalmente recuperado por completo, decidió que ya estaba hastiado de pasar esas bellas tardes de verano enclaustrado en Palacio.

- ¿Que dicen si pasamos el resto de la tarde recorriendo la Nación?

- Jackson, tú conoces esta Nación como si fuera la palma de tu mano. ¿Para qué querrías ir al pueblo?

- No lo sé. Muero de aburrimiento –se quejó ante su prima y su hermano.

- Bien. Prefiero eso antes que quedarme aquí a esperar que las horas pasen -acotó Keino con desgano.

Ambos hermanos y Rosali pasaron las horas recorriendo cada restaurante, casa de té, tienda de trajes y demás que había en el pueblo.

- Oye… jamás hemos visitado esa casa de te –dijo Keino señalando con su dedo índice la institución, con mucho entusiasmo. Tal vez esa sería finalmente cual le provocaría gusto ya que todas las demás le provocaban repulsión. No tenía la fascinación por el té que poseía el tío Iroh.

Los tres ingresaron al lugar. No demostraba ser de clase alta pero, era un lugar realmente acogedor.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa del fondo del lugar, no había demasiadas personas allí pero era un bonito regaso.

- ¿Qué se les ofrece? –preguntó el mesero sin demasiados ánimos .

Rosali reconoció esa voz grave y ruda de inmediato. Alzó la mirada para ver a ese joven a los ojos. ¡Era él! ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Y más, vestido de esa manera?

- ¡Eres tú! ¡Finalmente te encontré! –gimió Rosali con felicidad. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su delicado rostro.

"Oh no… la mocosa…" Se quejó Creig para sus adentros.

- Pasé días buscándote… olvidé preguntar tu nombre –la muchacha continuó sonriendo ante la mirada despectiva de ambos hermanos, quienes observaban con desconfianza a aquel joven.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? –preguntó Jackson.

- Claro que sí –respondió la muchacha de inmediato-. Somos buenos amigos… Dinos tu nombre.

El mesero la observó con furia.

- Creig –su voz sonó ronca y varonil. Un sonido que desesperó de encanto a la muchacha.

- ¿De dónde se conocen? Claro: si es prudente preguntar –ante esto Keino golpea a Jackson directamente en su peroné. No era debida la pregunta.

- En mis paseos por aquí –mintió Rosali sonriendo al joven que tomaba de la mano mientras éste intentaba alejarla de cualquier modo posible.

- ¿Harán su pedido? –preguntó Creig impaciente.

- Dos te de jazmín y… ¿Rosali?

- Uno de menta…

Creig se alejó con pesadez hacia la cocina. La muchacha tomó asiento junto a sus primos nuevamente luego de despegar su mano del brazo del joven.

- ¿Verdad que es guapísimo?

Ambos hermanos se observaron a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pensaría tío Aang sobre todo ésto?

Keino observó como el rostro de Rosali se volvía de un rosa pálido mientras la sonrisa en el rostro de la joven se desvanecía.

- Sólo somos amigos -intentó justificarse ante la mirada despectiva de Jackson.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Espero atentamente sus reviews.


	7. Ira

- Por cierto, yo soy Rosali, Creig. Él es mi primo Keino y él mi primo Jackson, ambos son hermanos.

El mesero produjo una sonrisa con sus labios. En opinión de Keino: la sonrisa más falsa que había visto jamás.

Creig sostenía el pedido en bandeja mientras lo depositaba sobre la mesa.

Jackson y Keino observaban atentamente a Rosali mientras ésta se perdía en la mirada de Creig, quien al mismo tiempo se impacientaba al notar que la joven lo miraba sin quitar la vista de él.

- ¿Cuándo nos iremos de aquí? –preguntaban ambos hermanos ya impacientes-. Hace más de una hora que estamos aquí sentados… estoy agotado.

- Sólo un té más y nos iremos, lo juro.

- Eso dijiste antes. Además, ¿para qué quieres continuar bebiendo té? Ya has bebido más de diez y de todos los sabores. Y tardas eternidades en beber siquiera uno… pareciera que lo haces apropósito para continuar aquí sentada.

- Eso no tiene sentido… -dijo la muchacha bebiendo un pequeño y prolongado sorbo de té que duró unos cuantos segundos-. Es que me gusta digerir bien mis alimentos.

- ¡Por los espíritus Rosali, es té! –gruñó Jackson más que hastiado.

La muchacha intentó calmarlos, luego fijó su mirada en quien se aproximaba con más té sobre su bandeja.

- Aquí está tu pedido –dijo suavemente. Rosali respondió con una enorme sonrisa que mostró sus blancas perlas.

- ¡Qué bien! –esperó a que el mesero depositara sobre ella la doceava taza de té que pidió aquella tarde.

Creig los observó con atención: esos tres no parecían ser cualquier ciudadano de la Nación, tal vez la manera de tomar asiento, los modales al beber té, las palabras utilizadas… además de tomar en cuenta los costosos trajes que traían encima y los diamantes, joyas y demás pendientes que los jovenes llevaban sobre ellos.

- ¿Desean algo más?

- No, ya nos marcham…

- Si, otro de jazmín, por favor –interrumpió Rosali las palabras de primo Keino, quien miró a Jackson de reojo.

- Enseguida –dijo Creig, quien tomaba en cuenta la paga que le darían aquel día por atender tal cantidad de pedidos… aunque también estaba algo cansado de ir y venir hacia el mismo lugar cada minuto.

Al regresar Creig con el té en bandeja, Rosali agradeció.

- Oye… Creig… -pronunció con su dulce y delicada voz-. ¿Tienes… pareja?

Keino y Jackson pusieron gesto de estarse asfixiando con su propia saliva.

- No –negó con voz robusta.

- ¡Qué bien! Podrías ir a visitarme algún día…

- Rosali… estoy de acuerdo en que a tu padre no le agradará para nada la idea de que su hija esté en compañía de… -ambos observaron a Creig de reojo-… este sujeto.

Rosali se sintió presionada.

- Somos solo amigos… ¿Verdad Creig? –le sonrió tomando la robusta y masculina mano a aquel hombre con su delicada mano de mujer.

- No. Nosotros no somos amigos ni somos nada. ¡Aléjate de mí, no quiero que te me acerques! –quitó groseramente la mano de Rosali que acariciaba con delicadeza la suya.

La joven se sintió rechazada, jamás le había sucedido… deseaba insultarlo por tal falta de respeto hacia alguien de la realeza pero, aquel había herido sus sentimientos, y tomando en cuenta lo sensible que solía ser ante alguna ofensa: sus ojos ya estaban produciendo lágrimas.

Creig volteó estando listo para regresar a la cocina, pero antes Keino se puso de pie en son protector.

- ¡Oye! ¿Quién te has creído para tratar de esa manera a alguien de la realeza? ¡Somos hijos del Señor del Fuego y ella: la hija del Avatar, respétala!

Creig se quedó inmóvil.

"¿Hija del Avatar…? Eso es imposible… ¡Yo soy el único engendrado por aquel imbécil! O al menos eso dijo tía Leila… ella no sería capaz de mentirme… no…"

- ¡Oye! ¿Acaso no me has oído, mesero? ¡Discúlpate de inmediato!

Creig continuaba de espaldas a los jóvenes, se encontraba impactado por la noticia… le habían mentido y no sólo eso, sino que lo hizo la persona en la que mayor confianza depositaba… Leila.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –preguntó con furia un sujeto que surgía de la cocina del lugar.

Rosali hubo de suponer que se trataba del regente de la casa de té. No vestía como tal pero era claro por su manera de alzar la voz.

- ¿Tú otra vez molestando a los clientes? ¡¿Acaso no te dejé bien en claro lo que sucedería si continuabas con esa actitud?! –regañó a Creig frente a los consumidores.

El joven lo miraba desafiándolo. Además del labor de soportar las quejas de los clientes debía tolerar que aquel sujeto lo llamara inservible día a día… ya tenía suficiente con la desvalorización de su madre, no tenía por qué soportar quejas ajenas… pero debía hacerlo, de no ser así no habría dinero para el hogar, y si no era él quien se ocupaba de mantener a su madre y su tía: nadie lo haría.

- ¡Estás despedido! –gritó el hombre tras reprochar una larga lista de quehaceres que aun Creig no había echo. Luego se marchó refunfuñando.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Jackson y Keino quienes disfrutaban del espectáculo. Rosali miraba atónita mientras Creig abandonaba el uniforme de la casa de té. No había sido su intención provocar semejante disparate, ahora por su culpa aquel había quedado desempleado.

Creig salió rápidamente del lugar, Rosali fue detrás al igual que los hermanos maestros-fuego.

- ¡Espera, por favor! –gemía Rosali mientras observaba cómo aquel se alejaba-. No era mi intención –acabó diciendo más para sus adentros que para cualquier otro.

- Déjalo, prima… nuestros padres se preocupan en hacer de éste un lugar mejor. ¡Mira! ¡Mira los idiotas a los que ayudan! Ni siquiera deberían malgastar su compasión.

Creig se detuvo. Oyó a la perfección las palabras de Keino. No deseaba luchar, en verdad no deseaba... pero su sangre hervía como lava.

- ¿Ayudarnos? ¡Sus padres se la pasan en pleno ocio todo el tiempo! ¡Comen y beben como los dioses mientras los pueblerinos morimos de hambre! –gritó enfurecido a los hermanos-. ¡Ustedes se la dan de príncipes pero no son más que un par de niños malcriados al igual que tú, mocosa!

Los demás habitantes del pueblo observaban con atención cada palabra de dicho pleito.

- ¡Cuida tus palabras, pueblerino! –gruñó Jackson-. ¡O te lamentarás!

- ¡Ustedes se lamentarán, no tienen idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer! –amenazó mordazmente, acercándose más y más hacia los hermanos hasta estar a una distancia en la cual se percibía que la altura de los majestuosos príncipes sólo alcanzaban a la mandíbula de Creig.

"Ten cuidado con lo que estás pensando hacer, campesino" pensaba Jackson mientras junto con Keino observaban frígidamente al joven que tenían ahora en frente de ellos.

- ¿Saben qué pienso sobre su título de "Príncipes"?

Luego de haber dicho esto, la saliva de Creig caía lentamente por sobre uno de los párpados de Jackson, quien se aseó asqueado con una de las mangas de su traje.

- ¡Bastardo, me escupiste! –gritó mirando al joven con furia, sus puños ya lanzaban esplendorosas llamas debido a la incalculable ira.

Creig sonreía, más satisfecho por la cólera que había provocado en el príncipe, quien se suponía: debía ser calmo y apacible. Rosali por otra parte, se encontraba aterrada por la situación. Sabía de lo que eran capaz sus primos, pero también observó de lo que fue capaz Creig la vez que se extravió en el bosque y él la auxilió. El fuego-control de aquel muchacho fue aún más poderoso que el de su mismo padre: el Avatar, y logró deducirlo al observar aquella tarde en el bosque cómo éste carbonizó aquel árbol que obstruía el camino al pueblo con completa facilidad.

- ¡Yo te enseñaré a respetar a un príncipe! –gritó Jackson, ofendido por el actuar de aquel joven.

Creó con sus puños poderosas llamas al igual que Keino, todos los pueblerinos gimieron asombrados. Creig los observaba, no temía, era consciente del increíble fuego que era capaz de crear la realeza de la Nación, pero nadie era capaz de controlar fuego-control más poderoso que el suyo. Ningún otro individuo hacía lo que él.

Jackson y Keino lanzaron llamaradas hacia Creig, obligándolo a retroceder unos pasos. Pero el joven no se dejaría vencer… no les daría el gusto a aquellos de pretender conseguir lo que quieren debido a su título de príncipes y andar atemorizando a los pueblerinos con su fuego-control. Él les daría su merecido.

- ¡Ahh! –Rosali gimió aterrada al percatarse de que ambos hermanos yacían sobre el suelo al ser golpeados brutalmente por una enorme tormenta de fuego tan oscuro como la noche.

La joven sollozaba horrorizada y espantada a la vez. Ella continuaba de pie sobre el mismo sitio. Sintió mucho temor, más por la vida de sus primos.

El rostro de Creig estando en calma era atemorizante, pero estando enfurecido tenía un gesto de mil demonios que le producían escalofríos y le provocaban tanto temor que le causaba llanto.

Creig dio la espalda a la joven, alejándose ante el rostro atónito de los observantes.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a Black Fire y Naruhina por sus reviews. Tendré en cuenta sus comentarios. Ojalá les guste este capítulo. Espero sus reviews. Saludos.


	8. Fingiendo

- ¿Qué sucede, sobrino? Traes la cara del mismísimo diablo –opinó Leila al ver ingresar al joven tan abruptamente hacia el regazo de Azula.

Creig se dirigió sin más palabras hacia donde reposaba su madre, muy cómodamente tomando asiento sobre una montura de paja y bebiendo directamente de una botella de aguardiente.

- ¿Qué quieres aquí, idiota? –preguntó sosteniendo la botella en manos y mirando fijamente a su hijo.

- ¡Leila, ven aquí ya! ¡Quiero a ambas aquí sentadas! –la maestra agua percibió ira en la voz de Creig, sólo la llamaba por su nombre cuando en verdad estaba enfadado.

La mujer tomó asiento al lado de Azula, a quien poco le importaba el enojo de Creig. De todas formas era él quien pagaba sus gastos así que poco era lo que se le permitía quejarse.

- ¿Por qué me mintieron?

Ambas se miraron de reojo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, sobrino?

- ¡¿Es que acaso no planeaban confesarme que el muy idiota del Avatar tiene otro hijo además de mí?! Hija: para ser más exacto.

- ¿Tú como demonios…? –se impactó Azula con aun más sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo demonios lo supe, madre? ¡Acabo de verme cara a cara con su hija! ¡No puedo creer que me hayan ocultado algo de esta magnitud! Más tú Leila… que eres en quien mayor confianza deposito.

- Cariño, perdónanos... en verdad, tu madre y yo creíamos que era mejor idea ocultarlo pero, ahora comprobamos que nos equivocamos -la mujer acariciaba dulcemente los robustos brazos del joven.

- Pues tarde se acordaron, debí enterarme yo mismo y para colmo: ¡de boca ajena! –gritó encolerizado.

- ¡¿Cómo…?! –preguntó Azula desconcertada-. ¡¿La idiota de su hija sabe que su padre tiene otro hijo? ¿Hablaste con ella al respecto? ¿Le contaste sobre tu verdadera identidad? ¡Imbécil!

- No. Fueron unos imbéciles los que dijeron que esa muchacha era la hija del Avatar, yo no revelé nada de mí. Ellos dijeron ser los hijos del "Señor del Fuego"… Cómo si eso fuera a asustarme…! –hizo un gesto demasiado obvio que Azula ignoró por completo ya que en su mente había demasiadas preguntas sin responder.

- Ahh… -se aclararon las sienes de Azula-. Deben de haber sido los imbéciles de Jackson y Keino: mis sobrinos, o sea: tus primos, hijo.

- Pues se tragaron sus palabras… les di una buena paliza.

- ¿A si? –sonrió la maestra fuego con orgullo en sus ojos-. ¿Estuvieron molestándote, hijo?

- Pues, para ser Príncipes de la Nación: yo considero que su nivel de fuego-control es medio, no como debería ser el de un verdadero Príncipe.

"Siempre te gano Zuko, no importa en qué, como o de que manera… yo siempre gano…" pensaba Azula al oír las palabras de su hijo.

- Sin embargo, aun no comprendo… Ella no tiene poderes… ¿Cómo es que es hija de pap…? –Creig detuvo la interrogación al presenciar el rostro de Azula, si quiera se había percatado de que estaba a punto de llamar "papá" al muy torpe que los había abandonado a ambos y enviado a ese chiquero.

- No seas idiota… -insultó nuevamente a su hijo-. ¿Acaso crees que esa tonta es hija del Avatar? –una carcajada demoníaca salió de sus labios-. No. Ella es adoptada, Creig. Tú eres su verdadero hijo.

Esas palabras dejaron al joven pensativo.

- Pero… entonces… ¿Ella es consciente de eso? –preguntó extrañado.

- No lo creo. Estoy segura de que el mojón de tu padre jamás tendría los cojones como para confesar semejante verdad… De seguro no tiene ni la más pálida idea de que es adoptada –nuevamente bebió directamente del orificio de la botella de aguardiente.

- ¿Lograron ver tu rostro con detalle? –preguntó Leila más atemorizada que nunca.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –se extrañó Creig.

- Porque de ser así, si tus primos van con la noticia a Zuko y Aang de que fueron brutalmente golpeados por un pueblerino, ellos querrán vengarse. El orgullo de la realeza es enorme…

Creig cubrió sus ojos con la palma de su mano.

- Sí. Les dejé ver mi rostro con detalle… -se lamentó.

- Bueno, eso no es tan terrible. Quiere decir que hasta que la furia de los príncipes cese deberás quedarte aquí en la aldea, jamás encontrarán este escondite.

De repente, un recuerdo invadió la mente del maestro. Cubrió sus rostros con ambas manos, esta vez realmente perturbado.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Leila algo preocupada.

- No me digas que haz sido tan imbécil de decirles… ¡tu nombre! –gritó Azula con sus párpados abiertos enormemente. Creig cayó, nada salió de sus labios. La respuesta fue obvia-. ¡No lo puedo creer, eres un completo imbécil!

- ¡Bien, se me escapó! ¡Ya! –gritó Creig, tan fuertemente que hasta los vecinos de las demás chozas oyeron la viril voz del muchacho.

- ¡Ya basta! –gimió Leila hastiada-. De todas formas Azula: que ellos sepan su nombre no les dirá nada.

- ¡Leila, los del pueblo conocen el nombre de él! –se quejó azula.

- Lo sé. Pero de todas maneras él estará aquí, protegido. Nadie encontrará esta aldea, es imposible. Lo más probable es perderse en el bosque.

Rosali había presenciado como la ayuda había actuado grandiosamente para con sus queridos primos, quienes se encontraban inconscientes en el despacho de enfermería de Palacio, observándolos detenidamente…

"¿Cuánto tiempo estarán allí inconscientes? Bueno… después de todo: fue tremenda la paliza que Creig les dio… pobrecillos…" Compadecía la joven a los muchachos. "¡Cuando despierten estarán enfurecidos!"

De repente Aang, Zuko y Mai ingresan al lugar, observando por separado a cada uno de ellos.

- No lo comprendo. Rosali, tú estuviste con ellos en el momento del ataque… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó Zuko extrañado.

- Pues… es que… -se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué decir. No iba a delatar a Creig de ninguna manera… había una atracción que él provocaba en ella, era increíblemente irresistible… no podía negarse a él, no importaba cuán violento haya sido con sus primos: su propia familia. No podía negar que sentía algo muy fuerte por él.

- Mmm… ¿En donde estoy? –preguntó Jackson, tomándose las sienes con las manos, aun afectado debido al increíble golpe que habría sufrido.

- En el despacho de enfermería, hijo –exhaló Mai sonriéndole dulcemente.

- ¿En dónde está…en donde está ese idiota? ¡Lo voy a aniquilar! –intentó ponerse de pie pero no consiguió más que alarmar a todos quienes estaban allí.

- Tranquilízate hijo. Sabremos quién se atrevió a hacer esto a los Príncipes de la Nación del Fuego, cuando lo capturemos… lo enviaremos de por vida a La Roca Hirviente.

Rosali abrió enormemente sus párpados. Eso era lo menos que esperaba… una cárcel que apresara a Creig de por vida. No lo permitiría por nada del mundo. Jamás volvería a verlo. Sobretodo, estando consciente de que fue ella quien provocó el escándalo de aquél día en la casa de té.

No tardaron sino segundos en presenciar que Keino había despertado cual su hermano. Todos socorrieron a éste como lo hicieron con el primero.

Luego de unos minutos ambos estaban conscientes, no del todo bien: había enormes quemaduras en sus brazos y piernas, no podían moverse, pero de todas formas podían hablar y comentar sobre lo sucedido: cosa que espantó a Rosali.

- Recuerdo su nombre –dijo Keino-. Lo recuerdo. Él mismo lo dijo.

- Dínoslo. Nos ayudará a encontrarlo.

- Creig.

Aang se quedó inmóvil. Zuko y Mai lo miraron de reojo.

- ¿Creig? –repitió el maestro aire con asombro-. ¿Estás seguro, sobrino? ¿Era C-R-E-I-G? –deletreó para aclarar.

- Estoy más que seguro.

El corazón de Aang comenzó a latir con fuerza, le faltaba el aire, sudaba a cántaros.

- ¿Estás seguro de que era ese su nombre? –preguntó nuevamente el monje.

- Sí, lo estoy.

Rosali sintió que una increíble cantidad de agua helada caía sobre su cuerpo. No deseaba que su padre y su tío tomen venganza con Creig… ella lo quería.

- Fue increíble papá, debiste de haber visto lo que yo: ¡el maldito lanzó llamas de sus puños… negras! –exhaló Jackson pasando por salto el episodio del "escupitajo".

Zuko y Mai se miraron de reojo, Aang continuaba en estado de shock. Creían que el muchacho aún estaba algo aturdido por el golpe y eso le provocaba delirio.

- Debes descansar, hijo.

- ¿No me creen? ¡Les juro que es cierto! ¿Verdad Jackson?

- ¡Si, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos! –aseguro su hermano. De todas formas los mayores no le creerían, ambos habían sufrido graves golpes en sus cráneos.

- ¡Pregúntenle a Rosali, ella estuvo allí!

Silencio. Toda la sala quedó en completo silencio. Observaban a Rosali en espera de la respuesta.

La muchacha sudaba agitada ante todas las miradas. Jamás había sido buena fingiendo…

- Yo… yo no… -miró a sus primos-. Deben de estar aún débiles por el golpe, queridos primos. Porque eso que dicen ustedes… es totalmente ridículo. Jamás sucedió.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dices?! –preguntaron Jackson y Keino realmente enfurecidos.

Rosali odiaba discutir, sobre todo con seres tan cercanos a ella como lo eran aquellos dos, pero debía hacerlo para proteger a Creig.

- Bien, nos retiraremos. Deben descansar –dijeron Mai y Zuko al ver lo perturbado que había quedado Aang.

Al salir de la habitación Zuko lo miró atentamente.

- Aang, no te hagas ilusiones. ¿Cuántos han venido aquí diciendo llamarse "Creig" al saber que andabas en busca de un hijo que traía el mismo nombre? –preguntó con su tono de voz realmente bajo.

- Lo sé pero, ¿Y si es? Creig no es un nombre común, Zuko.

El maestro fuego exhaló profundamente.

- Lo mejor por ahora será ir en busca de él en la mañana. Cuando lo tengamos frente a frente… ya veremos.

- Bien.

A la mañana siguiente, Zuko envió a todos los guardias de Palacio en busca de todos los "Creig" de la Nación del Fuego. Lamentablemente nada logró. No importaba cuán detallado fueran las instrucciones de los príncipes acerca del rostro de aquel muchacho. Claro que muchos comerciantes y hasta el jefe de la casa de té en donde el individuo trabajaba: fueron interrogados, conocían al joven, lo habían visto y conocían su nombre pero… nadie sabía en dónde vivía ni con quienes, era todo un misterio. Él jamás había hablado sobre ello.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a onlyzutara, Danika44, Naruhinata y Black Fire por seguir mi historia. Espero sus reviews. Saludos


	9. Capturado

Rosali realmente se aterró cuando primo Jackson y primo Keino delataron el nombre de aquel hombre que tanto le atraía, a su padre y tío Zuko, ahora encontrarían a Creig… y todo estaría perdido.

Pero había algo que la intrigaba al igual que a sus primos… "¿Por qué tanta obsesión con el nombre? ¿Lo hacía excepcional que se llamara "Creig"? Y de ser así: ¿por qué?" No había encontrado respuesta, y cada vez que cuestionaba sobre tal a Aang o Zuko, ellos simplemente decían que no tenía por que incumbirle tal tema.

"¿Cuál era el misterio?" Se preguntaba día y noche.

Ya habían pasado más de seis días, y para mejor: no habían encontrado a ningún Creig con las características que Keino y Jackson describieron. Zuko insistió en hacer folletos con los rasgos del buscado, pero éstos estaban algo confundidos debido al golpe que Creig les había dado y olvidaban uno que otro detalle, cosa que alegraba enormemente a Rosali, quien encubriría a Creig de cualquier manera posible y como sea.

De todas formas, ambos primos enfadaban con rabia al preguntar sobre los rasgos a la joven y oír que ésta les ocultaba lo que sabía, respondiendo: "No recuerdo sus rasgos" o "Yo en ese momento no estaba observándolo". Por lo que en los folletos aparecía simplemente su nombre y algunos de sus rasgos pero escritos, nada de dibujos ya que no es posible completar éstos sin todos los rasgos de un rostro.

Luego de dos semanas, nada se había hallado, Aang volvió a perder las esperanzas. Era una sensación terrible emocionarse y acabar desecho.

Tras enviar a todos los Creig de la Nación a Palacio y ponerlos de pie frente a Rosali, Jackson y Keino para identificar si era el sujeto que los había atacado, y fracasar… Una tarde mientras Creig debía ir hacia el bosque en busca de los frutos que tanto le encantaban a Leila, un viejo granjero (quien se escondió detrás de algunos arbustos para no ser descubierto) observó con detalle el rostro del joven e indudablemente éste llevaba alguno que otro de aquellos: cabello negro, tes blanca, corpulento, alto, ojos ámbar, mirada profunda…

El granjero no perdió tiempo en avisar a los guardias que aun (por órdenes de Zuko y Aang) continuaban buscando vagamente al muchacho, ya sin hacer demasiados intentos por encontrarlo.

Miles de guardias arrestaron al joven, lo amenazaron con sus lanzas y demás, le advirtieron no mover siquiera un dedo si no deseaba morir carbonizado.

Creig creyó que lo mejor sería aniquilarlos a todos, allí mismo y de la manera en la que mejor sabía hacer: con su tenaz fuego-control, pero sospechaba que los dos imbéciles y la mocosa debieron de haberle comentado al Avatar y al Señor del Fuego que el sujeto que los atacó provocaba llamas negras. Si alguno de los guardias escapaba de sus garras (que dudaba rotundamente, pero de todas formas era una posibilidad) iría en busca del Avatar y lo hallarían, ya que dejaría de ser una idea baga (por lo que había visto en aquellos carteles de "Se busca") y pasaría a ser una idea concreta del atacante a los príncipes.

Los guardias llevaron a Creig hasta Palacio, Creig se había comportado durante todo el viaje. Si quiera una palabra había salido de sus labios.

- Señor, hemos capturado a alguien con los rasgos que el Príncipe describió –dijo un guardia.

- Háganlo pasar –dijo Zuko estando en la Sala Real del señor del fuego, en compañía de Mai y Aang, como solía.

Un guardia empujó a Creig hasta el lugar, continuaban amenazándolo con lanzas.

Creig se impactó al observar a Aang, quien lo miraba fijamente…

"¿Aquel es mi padre? ¿Aquel hombre con bata hasta los pies y mirada tan débil e indecisa… con flechas en sus manos y frente? ¿Y quienes están a su lado? ¿Es aquel el hermano mayor de mi madre: Zuko? Diablos… ¡su rostro es idéntico al mi madre!"

El corazón de Creig parecía sumido en un sueño… eran tantas las emociones ¡Jamás había visto a su padre frente a frente! Quedó inmóvil frente a él. Sin embargo, todo el odio que Azula impregnó aquellos años en él, surgió abruptamente en el joven, quien miró desafiante a Aang.

Rosali, mientras tanto observaba todo desde detrás del cordel.

- Vayan en busca de mis hijos –ordenó Zuko a un guardia.

Rosali corrió rápidamente hacia donde sus primos.

Fue en busca de Jackson y Keino para enclaustrar a los tres en una habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede, prima? –preguntaron al verla tan agitada.

Rosali los miró a los ojos melancólicamente.

- ¿Me quieren?

Ambos se miraron de reojo. "Oh, no. El típico "¿me quieren?" del cual después surge un favor" Pensaban ambos hombres.

- Claro que sí, Rosali, eres nuestra familia.

- ¿Les agradaría verme feliz? ¿Harían lo que fuera por hacerme feliz? –preguntó esta vez uniendo ambas manos en forma de plegaria.

Ambos asistieron rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Bien, aquí va el favor: Creig está en la Sala del señor del Fuego –dijo apresurada.

- ¡¿En verdad?! –gritaron ambos hermanos-. ¡Genial!

- ¡No! ¡No es genial! –Rosali derramó una lágrima que provenía directamente desde su corazón-. Por favor, si en verdad me quieren, no lo delaten frente a nuestros padre… por favor –pidió suplicando.

- Oh no… No me vengas a decir que te gusta ese idiota… -preguntó Jackson con enfado.

- Si, me gusta ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- ¿Acaso no lo ves, Rosali? ¡Es un imbécil que por poco y nos mata! –gritó Keino.

- ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! –comenzó a rogar sollozando a la vez-. Si no lo delatan juro que haré lo que sea… lo que sea…

- Lo siento Rosali, es un criminal, atacó a los Príncipes de la Nación, nos insultó frente a nuestro pueblo, no le permitiremos la libertad…

Cuando finalmente Rosali se había resignado, Jackson detiene a Keino con una de sus manos.

- Tal vez… no delatarlo sería una buena idea, hermano –dice el joven Jackson.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué estás hablándome?! Él…

- Lo sé. Pero ir en busca de papá y tío Aang para vengarnos, es como actuaría un niño débil. Nosotros somos fuertes hermano, podemos vengarnos por nosotros mismos.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Lo salvaremos en esta ocasión… y luego… lucharemos un Agni Kai con él…

Keino lo pensó. Su hermano tenía toda la razón, ser un soplón frente a los adultos sería el actuar de un niño. Conseguirían su venganza por sí mismos… enfrentarían a Creig a un Agni Kai… y verían quien realmente merece la victoria. Esta vez, Creig no los tomaría desapercibidos.

- ¿Entonces no lo delatarán? –peguntó Rosali limpiando las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas.

- No, no lo haremos.

Rosali los abrazó fuertemente.

- Muchas gracias, primos.

- ¡Príncipes! –llamaban los guardias a los jóvenes, quienes salieron de la habitación en donde se encontraban. Rosali fue tras ellos. Los tres ingresaron a la Sala Real del Señor del Fuego.

- Hijos, dígannos –preguntaba Zuko mientras Jackson y Keino pasaban por al lado de Creig mirándolo desafiante y sonriendo a la vez-. ¿Es éste quien los atacó?

Aang no sabía si esperar un SI o un NO. Un sí lo haría el hombre más feliz del mundo: había encontrado a su hijo, sus sospechas fueron ciertas. Un no le brindaría las esperanzas de seguir creyendo que su hijo había muerto… algo realmente terrible pero ideal para no tener que comentar a Jackson, Keino y Rosali sobre un nuevo integrante en la familia, ya que ellos no sabían nada sobre el segundo hijo de Aang con la ex Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, de la cual nadie sabía nada.

Keino lo miraba con desagrado. Sentía que odiaba a aquel sujeto… lo odiaba. Jackson de igual manera que su hermano, respondió sin vacilar:

- No… Éste no es el sujeto.

Creig abrió sus párpados enormemente:

"¿Acaso aquellos imbéciles olvidaron que fue él quien los atacó? ¿O son tan miedosos que no se atreven a decir la verdad por temor a que yo los carbonice luego de delatarme? Debe de ser eso".

De pronto, Creig observó disimuladamente a Rosali, quien estaba de pie en a un lado del Avatar y colocando su mano sobre el hombro del monje, ella le sonreía dulcemente. En ese momento Creig aclaró sus ideas…

"La mocosa me salvó…" Se dijo a si mismo con un respiro aliviado.

- Bien, puedes retirarte muchacho –ordenó Zuko.

- ¡Espera! –gritó Aang desde su asiento, todos se voltearon a verlo. Las cosas aun no quedaban claras para el monje. Ese muchacho… tenía una mirada tan profunda… tan escalofriante, le hacía recordar a aquella maestra fuego con la que tuvo amoríos en su época-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho?

Creig lo observó. Las cosas que su madre había contado sobre ese tipo cuando pequeño le provocaban nauseas al maestro fuego y deseos de matar a aquel hombre. Creyó que al verlo finalmente vería todo ese odio sobresalir por los ojos del Avatar pero… no fue así, su padre traía una mirada triste y compareciente… bondadosa… todo lo contrario a la mirada suya y de su madre: fuerte y decidida como la de un verdadero luchador.

- Mi nombre es Li –mintió.

Los príncipes reían desde sus asientos. Rosali continuaba observándolo con dulzura.

Le habían permitido marcharse y que todo continuara normalmente. Creig salió de Palacio, iba en camino correcto hasta que Jackson y Keino (quienes le persiguieron durante todo el camino) se pararon frente a él.

- No creas que lo hicimos de buena fé. Conseguiremos la venganza por parte nuestra. Pero si vuelves a provocarnos: quédate seguro que le contaremos todo a mi padre.

Creig sólo los miraba. En un momento ambos príncipes corrieron la vista de los ojos de Creig, esto causó risa en el joven: solía provocar que las personas se orinen tan sólo de ver su mirada.

- Te propondremos un trato: nosotros no diremos nada al Señor del Fuego y al Avatar, con la condición… de que trabajes aquí: limpiando pisos y sirviéndonos –ambos hermanos soltaron una carcajada.

- ¡Malditos cabrones!

- Ap, ap, ap –callaron a los insultos del joven-. ¿No querrás pasar el resto de tu vida en la roca Hirviente, verdad?

"Oh, no. La cárcel" pensó Creig con dolor.

- Empezarás mañana en la mañana. Y te conviene venir ¿No serás tan cobarde de huir al Agni Kai que pronto tendremos, verdad?

- ¿Me retarán a un Agni Kai? –preguntó Creig sonriendo.

- Será cuando nosotros queramos y donde nosotros queramos.

Se alejaron del camino de Creig permitiéndolo retirarse.

Después de todo: no tenía nada de malo guardar a tío Aang y Zuko el verdadero nombre de un extraño sólo para conseguir su propia venganza… ¿O si?


	10. Provocaciones

Aviso: este capítulo es algo picante.

* * *

Creig explicó a Leila y Azula que había conseguido un nuevo empleo (lo incierto era si recibiría paga por tal empleo, cosa que detestaba de pensar. No tardaría sino días para que Azula preguntara en donde estaba el dinero luego de días en tal empleo…). No contó en dónde se situaba el lugar adonde se dirigía pero comentó que tal vez ocupe varias horas al día… más de la cuenta, imaginando qué trabajo en Palacio podría ocupar, manteniendo la orden de los Príncipes.

Creig se dirigía a Palacio. No podía echarse atrás, sino los muy idiotas le comentarían al Avatar su verdadero nombre y todo quedaría descubierto (no hay demasiados Creig en el pueblo…) y aquel podría hacer cualquier obscenidad con su madre de acuerdo con lo que ella contaba hacía unos años.

Lo mejor era tragarse el orgullo y dirigirse a Palacio. Al llegar los guardias lo apuntaron en su cuello con miles de lanzas, su mirada y cuerpo robusto provocaba espasmos en los demás.

- Déjenlo… es un suplicante –dijo Jackson encaminándose hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Creig lo observó con mala cara.

"Súplicas pedirás tú cuando esté a punto de romper tu cuello ¡Imbécil!" Insultaba para sus adentros con ira en sus ojos.

- Es un desempleado que vino a pedir trabajo… ¿Verdad? –preguntó Keino quien se aproximaba hacia su hermano y se paraba a su lado.

Esperaban que Creig admitiera su delicioso juego si conocía las consecuencias.

- Si, así es –confirmó el joven mirándolos fríamente a los ojos.

- Pues entonces ¿qué esperas? Anda, entra –fingió Keino una amable bienvenida siendo que deseaba carbonizar a aquel allí mismo.

Una vez dentro, quedaron los tres en silencio y sin moros a la vista.

- Deberás suplicar a nuestro padre por un empleo aquí.

- ¿Qué? ¡No le suplicaré por esta tontería, idiota! ¡Ustedes son quienes me obligaron a venir aquí como empleado!

- Más te vale hacerlo.

- Si quisiera podría matar a ambos ahora mismo.

- Hazlo. Y te las verás con el Avatar… -rieron a dúo.

"¡Podría superarlo si quisiera, par de tarados!"

- Hazlo.

Le señalaron el camino hacia la Sala Real del Señor del Fuego. Claro que ya la conocía por el dilema del día anterior, pero ahora estaba allí por otras razones.

Al ingresar Aang y Zuko detuvieron su conversación y lo miraron fijamente.

- ¿Tú otra vez? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el maestro fuego sin mucha amabilidad.

- Zuko… -regañó Aang con un tono demasiado bajo como para que Creig lo oyera.

- Vengo en busca de empleo… Me han despedido y… no tengo de donde conseguir dinero.

- ¿Y por qué crees que aquí es el lugar indicado? Hay varios puestos desocupados en el pueblo.

Creig mientras tanto intentaba perder su vista en Zuko pero era realmente difícil si a la vez Aang lo miraba de arriba abajo, deduciendo cada detalle de su ser.

-¿Cuál era tu nombre, joven? –preguntó Aang.

- Li, Señor.

"Y pronto te haré pedazos a ti también… papito" se dijo Creig dirigiéndose a Aang.

- Bueno… creo que tenemos un puesto, pero no creo que estés capacitado para tal. ¿Sabes cocinar?

Cada vez que Leila ausentaba debía cocinar él para su madre (ya que había sido criada como Princesa toda su vida y jamás tuvo el deseo de aprender) y para sí mismo. Y no lo hacía nada mal, o al menos eso creía él. Le agradaba el sabor de sus platos.

- Sí sé.

Ante tal respuesta, los Príncipes, quienes estaban detrás del cordel oyendo cada palabra, rieron alborotados.

- ¡Qué bien! –halagó Aang.

A pesar de ser el Avatar y de haber recorrido el mundo entero, no era muy común oír que un hombre se abastecía por sí mismo y menos aun… ¡que supiera sobre cocina, y siendo tan joven! La mayoría de ese tipo solían lucir afeminados, pero no era el caso de este muchacho, por supuesto.

-Bien. Tenemos un puesto desocupado en la cocina, pero descuida, tus compañeras de trabajo te brindarán ayuda. Ahora acompaña al guardia quien te dirá las instrucciones.

Un viejo hombre le esperaba frente a las puertas. Al salir divisó que Jackson y Keino ya no estaban… ¡Fue un verdadero alivio!

- Bien, te diré lo que deberás hacer si pretendes conservar tu empleo aquí en Palacio –sacó una larga lista de su traje.

"Oh ¡Genial!" Se quejó para sus adentros.

No debes responder ante alguna queja de la realeza. Debes asentir con la cabeza y obedecer.

Debes estar atento a sus llamados. No es correcto hacerlos esperar u obligarlos a pronunciar tu nombre dos veces. Debes estar listo.

Lo que ordenen, cúmplelo, así sea un disparate.

"Ya lo he hecho al presentarme aquí, viejo loco"

Intenta hacer tu trabajo lo mejor posible.

Siempre debes llegar a tiempo.

- Eso es todo joven. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Creig negó con la cabeza. Aquel hombre le extendió su mano sosteniendo un blanco delantal de cocina. Él no se quejó: sabía las consecuencias, lo tomó y dejó que aquel hombre le condujera hasta la cocina de Palacio.

Allí observó a quienes compartirían el sitio: eran apenas dos mujeres y de color, serenas y calladas, siquiera alzaban la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía con perfección que no tendría tratos con ellas, sin embargo estaba seguro que por lo menos estaría en calma con ellas.

Rosali, quien recién había despertado de su largo y placentero sueño, se puso de pie bostezando, aun cansada, deseaba continuar dormitando hasta mediodía, pero ya era de mañana y seguramente toda la familia estaría ya de pie.

Acostumbraba dormir con un blanco y largo camisón de seda, hermoso y lujoso, un poco traslucido, pero no erótico… su padre detestaba ver a su pequeña con aquellas vestimentas que se adherían al cuerpo: resaltaban sus pechos, reducía su cintura y agrandaban sus glúteos… Era simplemente desagradable tanto para Aang como para ella, prefería vestir delicadamente, con ropas suaves y colosales que permitieran la soltura del cuerpo.

Se dirigió de esa manera hacia la cocina de Palacio, no había divisado siquiera a una sirvienta por allí merodeando, así que debió ir ella misma en busca de su té.

Se exaltó enormemente al ingresar.

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! –estaba entusiasmada, pero a la vez algo avergonzada. No traía la vestimenta como para impresionar a un muchacho. Sus pómulos enrojecieron delicadamente como si hubiera colocado rubor sobre sus mejillas.

- Pregúntale a tus primos.

Creig no lo había notado, pero había violado una de las "Reglas de los sirvientes": "Jamás responder a los señores y mucho menos con tono inapropiado", por tal las otras dos cocineras que se encontraban a su lado lo miraron con sus párpados bien abiertos, haciendo notar al joven su desmoronamiento.

Creig puso sus ojos en blanco al comprender lo que las mujeres de color querían decir:

"Demonios, no hace ni veinte minutos que estoy aquí y ya reprobé una de las reglas…!"

Rosali había abandonado su rostro de intriga aunque sus mejillas continuaban ruborizadas. Sin embargo, ahora estaba alegre, se había tomado un tiempo para ver a Creig de los pies a la cabeza.

"¡Qué buen cuerpo tiene… y que bien le queda ese traje…!" pensaba la joven al ver los enormes brazos de Creig al descubierto, repletos de morrocotudos músculos… tan atractivos…

- Oye… -Rosali no pudo contenerse, no se percató de que las morenas observaban la escena, de todas formas ellas eran mujeres calmas que no se entrometían en la vida de nadie y no irían con cuentos a nadie-… Sé que a la servidumbre no se le permite hablar con nosotros pero… tú eres especial… puedes hacerlo, y llámame por mi nombre: Rosali.

La muchacha simplemente se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, colocó su mano… tan frágil y delicada, sobre la de él… tan grande y ruda. Las manos de Creig eran casi del doble de tamaño que las de Rosali… cosa que subyugaba a la muchacha. Le encantaba sentirse femenina, y con Creig a su lado eso era realmente fácil de obtener… aquel muchacho traía tanta rudeza encima que hacía que cualquier persona que estuviera a su lado se sintiera femenina.

Creig retiró abruptamente su mano de las suaves caricias que ella le brindaba. Rosali lo miró con ojos tristes, disgustada por la reacción del joven.

Ella no comprendía, resultaba demasiado estimulante para Creig que alguien le acariciara tan dulcemente ya que estaba acostumbrado a otra clase de seducción: a esas en las que las mujeres (embriagadas hasta el tope) se desvestían frente a él, mostraban sus desnudos cuerpos y acababa acostándose con ellas y a la mañana siguiente, simplemente: Adiós, buena suerte en tu vida. Jamás volvía a ver a esas mujeres con las que pasaba la noche, y tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

Creyó que ya era experto en el tema, había recorrido miles de cuerpos de cada clase de mujer con sus dieciocho años, y sin embargo, aquella "boba": no mostró sus pechos, ni sus piernas, ni sus glúteos… no danzó de manera erótica frente a él… no lo miró a los ojos de forma salvaje, no lamió sus propios labios de forma seductora. Simplemente colocó su pequeña mano sobre la suya y le miró a los ojos con dulzura… y eso bastó para lograr hervir la sangre de Creig y estimularlo ferozmente.

Jamás había creído que sería tan vulnerable… se creía un verdadero idiota.

- Hazme un té –ordenó Rosali con tono directo, aun estaba dolida por como Creig había despreciado sus caricias.

Pero sucedió todo lo contrario, los suaves mimos de la mano de Rosali fueron perfectamente bienvenidos por el cuerpo del joven, tanto que éste respondió con una notable estimulación.

"¡Demonios… maldita!" Pensaba el joven consciente de su estado. Dio gracias a los espíritus que había una mesa interponiéndose entre ambos y no le permitía a Rosali verlo donde no debía.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó la muchacha al ver que el rostro del joven se acaloraba.

- ¡Si, estoy bien! ¡¿Vas a querer algo más aquí?! Sino: vete.

Rosali se fue refunfuñando y dando un golpe a la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Grosero! –gimió con su aguda voz desde el pasillo de Palacio.

- Díganme, por los Espíritus, ¿en dónde está el baño? –preguntó lentamente a las morenas intentando enfriar su acaloramiento.

Ambas sirvientas señalaron una dirección sin dar demasiada importancia a la situación del joven, no eran de esa clase de entrometidas.

Creig caminó muy rápidamente hacia tal, para acabar encerrándose en el baño de los sirvientes… que de por sí era realmente pequeño, estaba completamente a oscuras y la puerta ni siquiera llevaba cerradura.

"¡Diablos! ¡Ni siquiera son las nueve de la mañana y está pasándome esto! Además… ¡Con esa boba!" Se decía así mismo insultándose por torpe. Jamás creyó poder perder el control de su cuerpo de esa manera y apenas era su primer día allí.

La estimulación no desaparecía… esperó unos segundos intentando refrescar su mente con algo familiar, algo traumático de su niñez. Pero nada… nada podía contra la imagen de aquella "tonta", con esas mejillas sonrosadas al igual que sus carnosos labios color carmesí…

"¡Me las pagarás, mocosa!"

Se dijo furioso por perder el control de su cuerpo por esa niña malcriada. Con una mano se dispuso a retener la puerta en su lugar por si irrumpía algún sirviente y lo encontraba en semejante acto pecaminoso y con la sobrante se dispuso a saciarse a sí mismo, olvidando que estaba a sólo metros de distancia de su padre y en un sucio baño para sirvientes… y como estimulación: nada más y nada menos que la imagen de ese largo camisón que no dejaba ver nada de lo que había detrás, esas suaves y pequeñas manos, esos ojos negros que lo miraban dulcemente y esa sonrisa boba que solo ella podía tener.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Espero sus reviews!


	11. La cena

Creig se miró a sí mismo en esa situación… ¡Tan bochornosa! De todas formas no le daba demasiada atención. Hubo un momento en que el placer fue tal que liberó su robusta mano de la puerta, sabiendo que estaba a tan solo unos pasos de la cocina y que aquellas morenas aun continuaban allí haciendo sus labores… ¡Que se atreva a mirarlo quien fuera! No le interesaba, no en ese momento, el ritmo brutalmente acelerado de su descarga provocaba un placer mucho más fuerte.

Pero luego de finalmente concluir con su eyaculación recobraba la consciencia y se preguntaba a sí mismo:

"¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?!" Se sentía despreciable, sobre todo al tener en cuenta que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde su última vez haciendo tales actos pecaminosos consigo mismo. Recordaba que la última vez había sido a sus trece años, pero de ahí en más cada vez que se estimulaba: tenía con quien deshogarse, es más: las mujeres del pueblo eran quienes solían arrojársele encima. Hacía cinco años que no pasaba una necesidad como aquella…

Estaba encolerizado, furioso… más que nada por tener en cuenta que todas las mujeres que lo excitaban, al menos, hacían esfuerzo para lograrlo, pero Rosali no había echo absolutamente nada… simplemente fue ella haciendo lo que solía: tratando dulcemente a las personas y sin ninguna mera intención de provocar lo que había hecho. ¡Eso le encolerizaba! ¡Lo volvía rabioso!

Se recompuso, ahora refrescado, aunque aun traía la respiración precariamente acelerada. Se dirigió hacia la cocina con su típico rostro de pocos amigos.

Hubo un silencio absoluto durante pocos segundos.

- He de suponer que te lavarás las manos… ¿Verdad? –preguntó una de las morenas-. No querrás que la comida sepa a esperma, ¿o si?

Creig se quedó helado, miró a la morena de reojo, sus frías retinas se clavaron en ella como dos lanzas, cosa que provocó escalofríos en el cuerpo de la mujer.

La morena percibió el rostro apático del joven.

- Descuida… no le diremos a nadie. Pero procura ser un poco menos obvio la próxima vez… Logré oír tu agitada respiración desde aquí, niño.

- Más espero que hayas fregado el lavado, chaval… -dijo la otra mujer con tono de amenaza.

De todos modos, Creig agradecía que al menos no les dirían a los "Señores" de Palacio. Y no guardaba rencor o vergüenza: había hecho cosas peores frente a personas que en verdad no debía.

- Escucha, no diremos nada. Pero procura no meterte en problemas: este es tu primer día y no querrás estragos ¿o sí?

- Y la próxima vez no estés más de veinte minutos… ¡Te necesitamos aquí!

Creig no era del tipo simpático, pero esto último le había provocado una pequeña risilla.

"¡¿Pero cuanto más va a tardar en preparar un simple té?!"

Se quejaba Rosali mientras para matar el tiempo rizaba y alaciaba su larga y rubia cabellera. Sin embargo había otro tema que le intrigaba aun más.

Se puso de pie con apuro y caminó por los pasillos de Palacio. No tocó la puerta en ningún momento, simplemente abrió e ingresó abruptamente.

- ¿Alguien quisiera explicarme qué hace Creig aquí, y vistiendo ropas de sirviente? –preguntó Rosali de pie en la habitación de Keino en donde también reposaba Jackson, quienes conversaban entretenidamente entre sí.

- ¡Shh! –chitó Keino-. Su nombre ahora es Li ¿Recuerdas?

Ambos largaron fuertes risotadas, a las cuales Rosali asintió con desaprobación.

"Ja ja" Dijo la muchacha poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

- Oye, te advertimos que a cambio de ocultar su identidad a nuestros padres: le retaríamos a un Agni Kai, y para verificar que no se escape lo retendremos aquí en Palacio.

- Creig no se escapará de ustedes –aseguró la muchacha con posición de advertencia.

- ¡Oh…! -rieron ambos-. ¿No es dulce?

Fuertes y pronunciadas carcajadas exhalaban los jóvenes Príncipes.

- ¡Ya cállense! –bufó la joven Princesa-. Además, recuerden que Creig… digo Li: no es un sirviente pupilo, podrá ir a su hogar cuando quiera y allí escapar.

- ¿No era que tu novio no escaparía? –sonrieron, todo quedó en silencio. Rosali detestaba que sacaran sus sentimientos a la luz.

Las mejillas de la joven se ruborizaron mientras mantenía su cabeza gacha. Era muy cruel lo que hacían aquellos hombres, aunque debía reconocer que fueron realmente astutos: ahora tenían a Creig entre la espada y la pared. De una u otra manera, el pobre de Creig no tenía escapatoria.

Aunque Rosali admitía que tenerlo allí por un plazo indeterminado de tiempo la haría muy feliz. Amaba la mirada de Creig, no importaba cuan dura y malévola fuera… sentía algo realmente fuerte cuando clavaba sus ojos tan fuertemente sobre ella… la hacía temblequear de nervios… y amaba esa sensación. No podía negar que desde aquella encrucijada en el bosque: sus sentimientos hacia aquel maestro fuego, cada día crecían más y más.

- Oh… lo olvidaba: Clou y Jeny vendrán esta noche… Por lo tanto, los cocineros deberán esforzarse en preparar una deliciosa cena –ambos rieron a dúo.

Rosali los miró con gesto desaprobador y salio de inmediato del cuarto.

"¡Es el colmo! Las cosas con Creig no están marchando como yo quisiera y para empeorar… ¡Esta noche vendrán a cenar las torpes novias de mis primos! ¿Qué podría ser peor?"

Se fue refunfuñando a su habitación mientras toda una cantidad de sirvientes acomodaban mesas y sillas para aquella noche. Vendrían las parejas de los Príncipes, no era para menos. Debían celebrar con una gran cena.

Los Príncipes dieron a Creig en manos una larga y agotadora lista de platos que debía preparar. Y todos para esa misma noche. Claro que no comerían cuarenta platos de comida de distinto sabor y aroma… era solo un método de hacer ocupar a Creig más de lo debido y agotarlo.

Había caído la noche, en un par de horas llegaría un carruaje con las muchachas en él listas para la cena. Rosali, sin embargo, se encontraba en su habitación como todos los demás, intentando decidir qué vestido usaría para esta ocasión… Y hablando sola… para variar.

"No lo comprendo, en verdad que no: ¿Acaso mis primos no ven lo mujerzuelas que son? ¡Los engañan y en sus propias narices! Lo único que saben hablar es sobre sexo…" Rosali no solía ser tan directa con el vocabulario, pero esa era la única manera en la que podía referirse a aquellas mujeres: como verdaderas mujerzuelas.

Estaba toda la familia real de la Nación del Fuego esperando a las jóvenes, quienes bajaban del carruaje con extrema delicadeza y se dirigían hacia sus respectivos amantes.

Clou abrazó con delicadeza a Keino dando a éste un largo y desflorado beso en los labios, al igual que Jeny hizo con Jackson. Ambos padres de los jóvenes observaban la escena con dulzura.

- ¿No son tiernas? –prensaba Mai al mirar de esa manera a ambas parejas.

- Entremos a Palacio, par de tórtolos… no querrán enfriar el amor ¿O sí? –dijo Aang sonriendo de oreja a oreja, lo que más disfrutaba era ver a jóvenes enamorados.

Todos entraron a Palacio, las recién llegadas se dirigieron hacia Rosali y la saludaron amablemente.

- Bien… esperaremos unos minutos a que los sirvientes acaben de adornar la mesa real e iremos de inmediato a la Sala. Mientras, pueden tomar un descanso hasta el momento, muchachas.

- Muchísimas gracias, Señora Mai –agradecieron con hermosas sonrisas en sus rostros, las cuales eran realmente falsas.

- Nosotros iremos a la cocina para comprobar que esté todo en orden –dijeron ambos hermanos. Lograron engañar a Clou y Jeny, pero no a Rosali, quien sabía perfectamente por qué motivo se dirigían a la cocina-. Ustedes mientras entreténganse con Rosali. Tengan una charla de chicas.

"Charla de chicas… sí claro…" Se dijo Rosali a sí misma, pretendiendo saber cual sería el tema central de la conversación.

La joven Princesa ingresó a su cuarto con ambas muchachas y cerraron la puerta para tener más privacidad.

Una vez dentro, las tres se sentaron sobre la sedosa cama de la muchacha y se relajaron debidamente.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Rosali? –preguntó Clou con cierta intriga.

- Bien –contestó secamente.

- Y… Cuéntanos Rosali…

"Oh no… la típica pregunta de estas dos adúlteras… ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales ya?"

- … ¿Ya has tenido relaciones sexuales? –terminó de preguntar Jeny.

"¡Bingo! Sabía que acertaría…" Se dijo Rosali poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

Detestaba esa clase de preguntas, odiaba que las personas intentaran saber sobre su vida amorosa: siquiera tenía una.

- No –respondió con antipatía.

- ¡¿Aun no?! –se exaltaron las muchachas.

- Deberás apurarte… Mira que sino envejecerás sola, solterona ¡y pura!

Rosali exhaló agotada. Había noches que en las que lloraba a mares por culpa de aquellas dos… Hasta creía en las patrañas que le decían. Había días en los que creía que tal vez ellas tenían razón, jamás encontraría a un hombre…

- De todas formas deberás trabajar duro si quieres encontrar a alguien –continuó Clou-. Porque como sabrás no consigues muchachos debido a que tu padre es el Avatar y tu tío el Señor del Fuego… y eso a los muy torpes les intimida. Además de todo eso, no tienes un cuerpo escultural y hermoso que atraiga la atención de los hombres. Tu rostro es bello, puede brindar cierta ayuda pero… lo dudo mucho.

Era como sentir mil puñales sobre la espalda, esos comentarios dolían demasiado… los ojos de Rosali se llenaban de lagrimas que intentaba disimular agachando la mirada. Sin embargo, sabía que ellas tenían razón: y eso era lo más doliente. Su cuerpo no era escultural, no como el de Clou o Jeny, ellas tenían grandes pechos y pequeñas cinturas. Cosa que hervía la sangre de todos los hombres.

- En verdad, Rosali. No sabes de lo que te pierdes… El sexo es…

- Único. Si, ya me lo han dicho –respondió duramente y con la típica sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro todos los días: completamente desaparecida.

- Te diré, yo he experimentado con hombres de cada Nación, y puedo asegurarte que no hay como los maestros fuego. Es un hecho –aseguró Jeny con completa confianza.

- Oh, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo… los maestros fuego son los mejores… Aunque me pregunto como habrán de haber sido los maestros aire –preguntó Clou.

- No lo sé –un silencio absoluto cubrió la sala-. ¿Te imaginas como debe de ser en ese aspecto alguien que lleva los cuatro elementos encima?

Rosali las miró enfurecida… ¿Acaso esas zorras hablaban de su padre?

- No me obligues a imaginármelo… -respondió Jeny.

Rosali sintió como su sangre se volvía más y más acalorada, estaba decidida a dar una bofetada a ambas por imprudentes ¡Hablar de su padre de esa manera y en sus narices!

- Niñas, la cena está lista –avisó una sirvienta desde fuera de la habitación.

Las tres se dirigieron hacia la Sala Real, Rosali intentaba mantener distancia entre su persona y aquellas mujeres.

- Oh, aquí están… Tomen asiento –ordenó Zuko amablemente.

- ¿En dónde están nuestros novios? –preguntó Clou con gesto despectivo.

- Oh, aun no han regresado de la cocina. Rosali, ¿te importaría ir en busca de ellos?

La joven asintió con la cabeza, todo lo que fuera posible por ver a Creig una vez más, tal vez eso le alegre la noche que aquellas zorras se dispusieron a arruinar.

- Oh, nosotras te acompañaremos –insistieron las mujeres.

- Oh, no, no. No deben molestarse en verdad, sólo tardaré unos minutos.

- Pero insistimos, deseamos acompañarte.

Rosali puso sus ojos en blanco y en compañía de esas mujeres se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Al ingresar divisó que Creig se encontraba demasiado ocupado preparando los platillos como para prestar atención a los insultos que Keino y Jackson le exponían.

Luego de ingresar a la cocina, los labios de Clou y Jeny se abrieron lentamente. Rosali notó esa reacción en las mujeres y de inmediato logró comprender el por qué de aquello.

"¿Quién es este guapote?" Se preguntaron ambas mujeres en sus pensamientos, mientras abrazaban dulcemente a sus respectivos novios: no quitaban sus ojos de encima del nuevo "Chef", quien estaba terriblemente ocupado en preparar una gran cantidad de platillos en tan poco tiempo.

"Por favor Creig, no mires sus gigantescos pechos… No seas como todos los hombres…" Se decía Rosali una y otra vez a si misma. Esa noche se había transformado en un verdadero fiasco.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores por sus reviews. Me incitan a seguir adelante. Gracias de corazón. Espero atentamente sus reviews


	12. Llanto

Los Príncipes y sus parejas se retiraron de inmediato de la cocina. Llegaron a la Sala Real con sus manos tomadas las unas con las otras. Rosali venía solitaria detrás de ellos cuatro, con gesto algo perturbado y su sonrisa totalmente esfumada.

- Tomen asiento, por favor… no querrán que la cena se enfríe –dijo Zuko invitando a las jóvenes a sentarse junto a él, como era debido hacer con las visitas.

Las muchachas hicieron lo debido. Estuvieron más de una hora conversando sobre los gustos en moda de las muchachas y uno que otro tema derivado.

- Cuéntanos, Clou. ¿Cómo está tu padre? –preguntó Zuko, sabiendo que los padres de aquellas eran importantes Señores de la Nación del Fuego.

- Oh, gracias por preguntar, su Señoría…

"¡Ja! Pareciera que son tan delicadas mientras que a espaldas de Jackson y Keino, no les alcanzan los tiempos del día para encontrarse con tal cantidad de hombres…" Pensaba Rosali mientras observaba el delicioso platillo que traía enfrente de ella y simplemente le aborrecía.

Mai, quien estaba acostumbrada a escuchar las risillas constantes de Rosali a todas horas, se percató de que esta vez aquellas se habían apagado, lo cual le resultaba demasiado extraño.

- Rosali, cariño… ¿Qué sucede? No has probado la cena… -tras decir esto, todas las miradas se posaron en la joven Princesa.

La muchacha quedó inmóvil, sin saber que hacer o decir… no era para nada buena con las mentiras.

- Amm… es sólo que tengo algo de sueño…

- Oh, cariño… Puedes retirarte si no te sientes bien… -dijo Mai con dulzura.

- Seguramente la cena le ha caído mal… ¡Está repugnante! ¡Que alguien llame de inmediato al cocinero! –gritó enfurecido Jackson.

- Pero sobrino… te has comido más de la mitad del plato…

Todos observaron a Aang y luego el platillo del joven Príncipe.

- Es que… deseaba ver cuan terrible la ha preparado este nuevo Chef…

- Pues, en mi opinión no tiene nada de malo… -dijo Zuko observando a su hijo extrañado.

Mientras tanto, una sirvienta había ido de inmediato en busca del cocinero, quien se apresuró a dirigirse hacia la Sala Real.

- ¡Aquí estás! –dijo Jackson exaltado.

- ¿Me llamaba… -comenzó a respirar profundamente, sus dientes chasqueaban-… Señor?

Resultaba tan perturbador para Creig tener que decir esa palabra dirigida a aquella lacra… era cual si dijera un insulto a su madre.

- Si. Escucha, no sé a qué estarás acostumbrado tú, cocinero, pero aquí se cena dignamente, y estos platillos no son nada digno… me repugnan.

- Jackson… -exhaló Mai, sorprendida al oír a su propio hijo hablar de esa manera, si quiera de niño había tratado como tal a cualquier persona.

- Es la verdad, madre –volvió a fijar sus ojos sobre Creig-. Que sea la última vez que te presentes ante mí con algo tan desagradable como ésto –sostuvo el platillo entre dedos-. O te despediré.

Silencio absoluto cubrió la Sala. Creig se había quedado inmóvil. Su llama interna comenzó a aumentar notablemente, sus manos sudaban, mordía sus labios para detener el impulso de carbonizar a aquel Príncipe.

- ¿Haz comprendido? –volvió a cuestionar Jackson al notar la expresión desafiante que llevaba el cocinero en su rostro.

Creig tragó saliva.

- Si… Señor.

- Puedes retirarte –dijo finalmente el joven.

Creig volvió a la cocina. Su rostro había cambiado notablemente: ya no traía esa mirada vacía y llena de antipatía. Ahora su rostro se veía acalorado y enfurecido.

Intentó calmar su ira.

"Maldito ¡Te mataré!" Decía una y otra vez.

"No puedo creer que esté soportando todo esto solo por el encubrimiento de mi identidad…"

Intentó retener su enojo y olvidar lo ocurrido quitando de su mente la imagen de Jackson y colocando la de su padre: quien mientras el Príncipe regañaba al sirviente, él observaba la situación con mirada doliente.

Creig había observado, esta vez con mínima de detalles, los ojos grises de Aang: similares a rocas cristalinas; la flecha que marcaba la frente del monje, su nariz, sus labios, su negra cabellera (la cual traía ya canicies pero que eran difíciles de notar), sus manos, su traje, la expresión de su rostro… absolutamente todo había sido registrado por Creig.

"No pareciera que fuera ese hombre quien nos abandonó a mi madre y a mi en ese sucio bosque… se veía tan calmo, tan apacible… tan cariñoso…"

Luego de la cena, Rosali se retiró a su habitación despidiéndose de todos quienes allí se encontraban. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto para luego cerrarla calmamente, no encendió un par de velas con ayuda de una cerilla: como solía hacer todas las noches (la oscuridad le aterrorizaba), esta vez descubrió las ventanas del cuarto con sus respectivos cordeles para permitir que ingresara la luz de la luna: que brillaba esplendorosamente aquella noche e iluminaba completamente la habitación.

"Ahh… ¡Por fin escucho silencio!" Se arrojó sobre la cama, estaba agotada, sobre todo por tener la obligación de compartir "charlas" con las visitas.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora, Rosali despertó simultáneamente. Se quedó recostada sobre las sábanas. Decidió ir a la cocina en busca de un té de jazmín ya que no lograba conciliar sueño, y de paso: vería a su querido Creig.

Se puso de pie, caminó por los pasillos. Ya no había nadie en la Sala Real, al parecer todos dormitaban. Debía apresurarse… de no ser así los sirvientes marcharían a sus respectivos hogares para volver al día siguiente en la mañana, y Rosali no deseaba esperar tanto.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para ingresar a la cocina de Palacio, cuando oyó una voz femenina provenir de allí adentro:

- Y, cuéntame… ¿Hace mucho trabajas aquí?

- No en realidad, recién hoy fui contratado.

Jeny se había quedado fuera de horarios despierta, mintiendo a su pareja que iría en busca de un té a la cocina para lograr conciliar sueño y luego regresaría a su respectiva habitación junto con su pareja… pero Rosali sabía perfectamente por qué motivos se encontraba allí.

- Me fascinaron tus platillos… en verdad eres un gran cocinero… debería secuestrarte y llevarte a mi hogar. A mis padres les fascinaría tenerte. No comprendo qué le sucedió a Jackson esta noche…

Creig sonrió. Debía responder de alguna manera, al menos para parecer cordial. Pero en su mente aun vagaba la figura de Aang, no podía dejar de pensar en su padre...

Rosali mientras tanto observaba desde detrás de la puerta con cuidado de no ser descubierta.

La sonrisa de Creig hacia Jeny fue como un doloroso puñal en el pecho: él jamás le había sonreído a ella de esa manera. No supo cómo o por qué, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Estaba dolida, furiosa. Deseaba echar a aquella mujer de Palacio por imprudente y despedirlo a él por… maleducado.

Creig, de pronto, posó sus ojos sobre la blusa de aquella mujer.

"¿Acaso se ha descubierto aun más el escote?" Pensaba el joven al recordar que Jeny no se encontraba vestida de una manera tan pecaminosa durante la cena.

"¡¡Es un descuidado, malcriado y pervertido!!" Se decía Rosali mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas luego de ver que aquel no quitaba sus ojos de encima de la blusa de aquella mujer.

"Se derrite por un par de senos. ¡Lo despediré! ¡Que comience a recitar sus plegarias porque contaré a mi padre sobre su identidad y lo que le ha hecho a mis primos! ¡Cerdo!"

Se retiró furiosa nuevamente hacia su habitación, llorando a mares y gimiendo doloridamente. Dio un golpe a la puerta, pero ésta al intentar ser cerrada con tanta fuerza, se cerró para luego volver a abrirse suavemente, sin que Rosali se percatara de ello, ya que se encontraba recostada sobre la cama, llorando con su rostro sobre la almohada, descargando sus gemidos de dolor.

- ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? –preguntó Creig a Jeny, quienes no oyeron en ningún momento los quejidos de Rosali.

- Medianoche –respondió ella con un tono sensual.

- Oh… debo irme. Adiós –siquiera saludó a la joven, simplemente se despidió secamente. Deseaba dormir, luego de todo lo ocurrido aquel día y de haber pasado más de quince horas dentro de Palacio sólo deseaba imaginar un par de sábanas sobre él.

- Adiós –saludó Jeny para luego retirarse a su habitación.

Creig se paseó por el principal pasillo de Palacio para dirigirse hacia la salida, no podía esperar salir de allí y volver a su hogar, aunque antes debía hacer un largo recorrido por el bosque: eso lo perturbaba enormemente.

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" Pensaba al oír esos débiles gemidos que provenían de una habitación.

Se acercó aun más a aquella puerta que permanecía abierta. Espió solo un poco al notar que aquellos gemidos provenían de la garganta de la "mocosa"... podía reconocer a kilómetros de distancia esa voz débil y alborotada que sólo ella podía producir.

Rosali esta vez se encontraba sentada sobre su regazo, con su rostro a la vista, sólo que ella, mientras sollozaba doloridamente, observaba el techo de su habitación restregando su vestuario para quitar los nervios de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué le sucede a la mocosa?" Pensaba Creig al verla sollozando de tal manera.

Creyó que se veía muy torpe allí sentada, con aquellas lágrimas naciendo en sus lagrimales, trazando sus mejillas para luego desembocar en su mentón.

"Demasiado estúpido... típico de ella" Se dijo a sí mismo.

Creig se retiró de inmediato, no era de su incumbencia si ella derramaba lágrimas, además la escena le resultaba ¡patética! No había situación más irritante que ver a una joven bajo la luz de la luna sollozando a mares…

Salió de Palacio rápidamente. Odiaba tener que pensar que volvería allí al día siguiente. Se adentró en el bosque, en unos minutos estaría de regreso en la aldea.

Sin embargo, mientras caminaba, no podía dejar de preguntarse: ¿Por qué estaría derramando lágrimas? Siempre se la ve tan alegre…

Creig la recordó con detalle, los ojos negros de la muchacha parecían brillar esplendorosamente frente a la luz de la luna que reflejaba la ventana. Recordó aquellas lágrimas: en opinión de Creig parecían cristales cayendo por esas rojizas mejillas, las cuales se hinchaban al ser rozadas por las salinas lágrimas restregadas por los puños del camisón de la muchacha.

Recordó los labios de Rosali, los vio tan carnosos y abultados, de un color rojo sangre… como si estuvieran en la espera de otros labios que los desgasten…

En una situación como aquella, una persona normal estaría recordándola con dolor, intentando descubrir el motivo de su llanto… Entonces ¿por qué él la recordaba con deseo? ¿Por qué deseaba lamer esas jugosas lágrimas que caían de aquellos delicados lagrimales? ¿Por qué deseaba morder esos abultados labios hasta rasgarlos y lamer toda la sangre que saliera de ellos?

Toda esa sangre… pura y virginal.

Creig se quedó inmóvil.

- ¡Oh no! –se dijo a sí mismo al presenciar su estado-. ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!

Las gotas de sudor caían de sus sienes, su rostro volvía a acalorarse, su respiración se volvía turbia y agitada.

- ¡No! ¡No puede estar sucediéndome esto! ¡No dos veces en el mismo día! –se sentía tan abrumado, tan desesperado que oprimió sus puños con robusta fuerza, y con ellos golpeó fuertemente el tronco de uno de los árboles de por allí provocando que éste tiemble y unas cuantas hojas caigan de su copa-. ¡NO… DOS VECES… EN EL MISMO… DÍA! –cada frase llevaba consigo un puño aun más devastador que iba a parar directamente a aquel pobre árbol.

Creig se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo. Nuevamente sentía como su traje oprimía intensamente su rígida masculinidad… deseosa por ser liberada.

- ¿Por qué me sucede esto? ¡Demonios! –volvió a dirigir un puñetazo hacia el árbol que permanecía enfrente suyo, esta vez con tanta ferocidad que marcó sus nudillos sobre la madera.

Su respiración se volvía más y mas agitada, el sudor caía aun más aprisa.

Su virilidad ya no soportaba el encierro. No logró tolerar un segundo más, quitó desesperadamente su cinturón con tal apuro que por poco y lo hace pedazos.

La luz de la luna le acompañaba en su febril marcha, siendo aquel lugar testigo de su aberración.

En ningún momento la imagen de aquellas lágrimas, de aquellos carnosos labios y esas rojizas mejillas desaparecieron de la mente del joven.

Exhalaba con agitación mientras se percataba de que sólo un pervertido se encontraría a mitad de la noche, en medio de la nada realizando tan terrible acto; deseando con toda su virilidad a aquella delicada niña… que probablemente continuaba sufriendo en estos momentos.

- Sólo un pervertido –se dijo a si mismo, notando que la apetecía con toda su masculinidad.

Luego de un instante: todo había concluido. Su agitación había desaparecido…

Continuaba de rodillas, sin dar créditos a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tomó su cabeza con sus manos al ver esas miles de hojas que habían sido teñidas por su declinación.

Miró la luna llena, esta vez con sus pupilas dilatadas y percatándose de una gran verdad:

- Demonios Rosali –dijo en voz audible. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre-. Me has vuelto un degenerado.

* * *

Disculpen por lo picante de este capítulo. Me salió del alma… Espero que de todas formas les haya gustado.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Son todos muy amables.

Espero sus comentarios.


	13. Primer beso

Creig regresó a Palacio a la mañana siguiente, sumamente intranquilo a decir verdad, no había dormido en toda la noche. Su mente no podía quitar de sí ese pequeño rostro repleto de lágrimas…

Era increíble lo que le ocurría, no podía dejar de pensar en ella: esa mocosa malcriada, intolerable y ¡llorona!

Sin embargo, no podía negar que Rosali llevaba algo especial con ella... Una luz única que resplandecía a toda hora y en todo lugar, capaz de iluminar hasta seres tan oscuros y demoníacos como lo era él.

Ella era tan dulce y alegre que hasta se asimilaba a una pequeña hada: esas que aparecían en los tantos libros que Leila le había relatado cuando pequeño.

"Parece salida de un cuento de hadas…" Pensaba sigilosamente.

Sin embargo, le resultaba curioso de pensar: si ella era un hada entonces ¿él qué papel jugaría?

Tal vez el de esas abominables bestias que acosaban a las pequeñas hadas día y noche, como se relataba en las historias, aunque a decir verdad al menos en los libros aquellas bestias reconocían sus gustos por las encantas, él siquiera era capaz de reconocer a sí mismo que esa niña llevaba algo tan especial que lo enloquecía.

Era de mañana y ya toda la realeza estaba de pie. Habían pedido a Creig siete tazas de los mejores te que pudiera preparar.

Él los colocó sobre una fuente y con su típico humor de mil demonios que solía traer mañana, tarde y noche: se dirigió hacia la Sala Real en donde se encontraba toda la familia ya sentada frente a la mesa y listos para un delicioso desayuno.

Debió dirigirse hacia cada uno para entregarles la taza en manos, como era apropiado hacer con la realeza.

"Manga de holgazanes…" Pensaba el joven.

- Gracias –dijo Jeny con tono seductor cuando Creig se paró a su lado para dejar la taza de té sobre la mesa.

El joven observó a todos los individuos. Sólo había siete sillas ocupadas siendo que eran ocho. La "mocosa" no estaba…

Volvió de regreso a la cocina, en donde estuvo toda la tarde recibiendo molestas órdenes de los Príncipes, quienes ya estaban planificando el día y la hora para aquel maravilloso Agni Kai que pronto se desencadenaría, y no podían estar más alegres por ello. Sin embargo, deseaban mantener a Creig en Palacio un tiempo de sobra para continuar basureándolo, como merecía aquella rata.

A mediados de medianoche, Rosali ya no podía soportar el encierro, ella era de "alma libre" como su padre le había enseñado a ser, no estaba acostumbrada al claustro. Sin embargo aun continuaba derramando lágrimas, había estado toda la tarde adolorida, recordando la mirada de Creig al fijarse en el bello cuerpo de Jeny.

Eso le provocaba nauseas e inmensos dolores en su joven corazón.

"Tal vez, el amor no sea para mí… Tal vez deba tomar ese otro camino que tanto me han sugerido…" Se decía a sí misma, recordando que la mayor parte de las personas que conversaban con ella le decían eufóricamente:

- ¡Niña, tienes una personalidad encantadora y admirable! Ocuparías a la perfección el cargo de "Servidora de los Espíritus", ya que hay muy pocas de ellas. A decir verdad, muchas muchachas renuncian ya que no soportan la obligación de permanecer puras toda su vida.

Y de hecho así era. Sin embargo, Rosali estuvo meditando sobre aquel cargo: adorar a los Espíritus. Permanecer pura toda una vida, no emparejarse, no tener hijos… Luego, cuando volvía nuevamente a meditar le parecía algo ¡entristecedor! Solo las mujeres quienes nunca habían sido amadas por hombre alguno se adentraban en esos cargos.

- Entonces, tal vez yo debería ser la Reina de las "Servidoras de los Espíritus" –se decía tristemente y secando sus lágrimas con sus puños. De pronto: su estómago rugió ferozmente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la Princesa.

No había probado bocado en toda la tarde, algo debía hacer al respecto ¡llevaba consigo tremendo apetito!

Se dirigió hacia la cocina en busca de alimentos. Observó que en los corredores de Palacio ya nadie deambulaba. Ni sirvientas, ni parientes ni nadie se encontraba allí a tales horas de la noche…

Rosali esperaba tomar algo de la cocina, cualquier cosa, de todas formas nadie vería sus lágrimas, todos los sirvientes se habían retirado a sus hogares y era más que seguro que Creig se había retirado también…

Rosali abrió la puerta de la cocina… y sus sospechas fueron falsas… el muy cerdo y degenerado aún continuaba allí.

La joven Princesa puso sus ojos en blanco como gesto de intolerancia. Ingresó sin dejar ver demasiado a Creig su rostro. No deseaba que él notara sus recientes lágrimas. Aunque a pesar de sus vagos intentos, Creig lo percibió de inmediato: los ojos de Rosali se veían agotados, traía bolsas debajo de ellos, encorvaba su cuerpo… al parecer no había dormido en toda la noche, al igual que él: sólo que Creig no había logrado conciliar sueño por "otras razones" muy diferentes a la falta de dormitación de Rosali.

- ¡¿Aún estás aquí?! –preguntó con tono irónico y a la vez se podía apreciar su enojo.

Creig la observó extrañado. Ella solía ser alegre y dulce con cualquier individuo, no importara cuan demoníaco fuese éste.

- Me iré en un minuto. Debo limpiar este desorden.

- No finjas ser un buen empleado… todos sabemos por qué motivo te quedas hasta tarde –lo observó con ira en su mirada. Mera ira que demostraba el sufrimiento con el que cargaba su corazón.

Creig la observó con sus párpados abiertos enormemente, lo que destacaba aun más sus ojos color miel y aquella mirada lunática que solo él podía llevar.

- ¿Por qué otro motivo podría querer quedarme hasta tarde en esta sucia ratonera? –se colocó enfrente de ella para verla fijamente a los ojos.

Rosali sintió cómo sus extremidades temblaban de miedo. ¡La ponía tan nerviosa mirándola de esa manera tan fija!

- ¡Más "ratonera" será tu casa! –respondió a pesar de su temor-. ¡Y no me mires así!

- ¡¿Así cómo?! –Creig ya comenzaba a oprimir sus puños, su temperatura aumentaba notablemente, pero esta vez era debido a la cólera.

- ¡Así! ¡Cómo lo haces ahora! ¡Pareciera que quieres fulminarme con la mirada! Pero a mí nadie me toca señorito… -le negaba con su dedo índice enfrente de Creig, cosa que enfurecía aun más al joven.

- ¡¿Quién dijo que quería tocarte, mocosa?!

Rosali lo miró a los ojos, desconcertada, apenas si se atrevía a observar esa mirada lunática, pero debía hacerlo para enseñarle a respetar a la hija del Avatar, de no ser así, él jamás aprendería.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado? –colocó sus pequeñas manos en su cintura.

- Te llamé por lo que eres: una mocosa llorona –Creig en verdad no quería tratar a Rosali de esa manera, pero cuando su cólera alcanzaba el punto máximo ya no había quien pudiera detenerlo.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme de esa manera? Siendo que tú eres un completo pervertido!

- ¡¿Qué?! –lo habían llamado de muchas maneras pero jamás como aquella.

- Así es… ¿Crees que no me he percatado de las aberraciones que haces?

Creig la miró, su rostro palideció de repente.

"No puede ser… ¿Cómo lo supo? ¡Yo estaba totalmente solo en el bosque! A menos que me halla…"

- ¡¿Acaso me seguiste, mocosa?! –preguntó, esta vez alzando el tono de voz. Estaba realmente enfurecido.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No necesito seguirte para percatarme de las inmoralidades que haces! –ver el escote de una mujer era más que suficiente para Rosali como para llamar "pervertido" a un hombre.

- ¡¿En dónde estabas cuando…?! -el rostro de Creig se veía más pálido que lo habitual, las venas de sus antebrazos resaltaban ferozmente-. ¡¡¿Me espiabas mientras lo hacía?!!

Creig acorraló a Rosali entre él y la pared, la joven ya no sabía que era lo que le provocaba mayor terror: la mirada de aquel joven o la vena que llevaba su frente: que parecía apunto de estallar en cualquier momento.

Rosali se veía acorralada, atemorizada por el rostro de Creig, ¡realmente lo había enfadado!

Las lágrimas de temor caían de los ojos de la Princesa y rodaban por sus mejillas, tomaba con sus pequeños dedos el blanco camisón que llevaba puesto.

En un momento Rosali vio tan encolerizado a Creig que hasta esperó un golpe de éste, la tenía como un león acorrala a una pequeña oveja… ¡Pero no callaría por más miedo que sintiera! ¡Ella era una guerrera al igual que su padre y haría valer sus derechos!

- ¡Pues sí, fíjate que te he visto haciéndolo y me resultó repulsivo!

Creig estaba enfurecido, pero no podía negar que la mocosa tenía toda la razón: ¿Qué podría llegar a ser más repulsivo que presenciar cómo un hombre se sacia a sí mismo?

- ¡¿Tú que hacías allí? ¿Por qué me seguiste?!

- No te seguí. Sólo quería beber un té antes de acostarme y vine hasta aquí para tomarlo y... ¡Los encontré juntos! ¡¿Acaso creíste que no me daría cuenta de que ella te atrae?!

Ahora Creig estaba completamente confundido, no entendía absolutamente nada.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó extrañado.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando! ¡Te derretías al ver el escote de Jeny! ¡No te atrevas a negármelo porque yo te vi, degenerado! –ahora las lágrimas de Rosali caían abruptamente por sus mejillas, volvía a crear un mar de lágrimas con ellas…

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡¿Quién demonios es Jeny?!

- ¡Esa por la que te babeabas anoche! ¿O me negarás que la estabas viendo?

Creig puso sus ojos en blanco:

"¿Todo este alboroto por esa tontería?"

- No la estaba viendo mocosa… es sólo que llamó mi atención. ¡Nada más!

- ¡¿Nada más?! ¡¿Te atreves a decirme "Nada más"?! ¡Eres un degenerado, pervertido y la peor basura del mundo!

Los chillidos que Rosali provocaba cada vez que gemía a Creig provocaban mayor irritación en el joven.

- ¡DEJA DE LLORAR! –gritó Creig con voz hombruna y potente. Estaba ya hastiado de oír esos chillidos "destruye tímpanos" que provocaba Rosali.

- ¡¡NO ME GRITES!! ¡NO ERES MI PADRE! –intentó golpear a Creig en los músculos de su pecho con sus puños, pero el joven siquiera se movió de su lugar.

"¡Demonios… es tan débil!" Pensaba al sentir que los golpes de Rosali solo le provocaban cosquillas.

La veía llorar, haciendo intentos por provocarle algún daño (intentos inútiles). Creig no soportó más la situación: tenerla allí enfrente sin poder hacer nada, ¡era una tortura! La abrazó tan fuertemente, aprisionando el cuerpo de la muchacha contra su cuerpo. Rosali se había tranquilizado a pesar de que unas cuantas lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas.

Creig no podía creerlo, tantas veces había visto a la mocosa usando harapos que duplicaban su tamaño, como el que llevaba puesto encima en ese preciso momento, y todos desde el cuello hasta los pies: ninguna parte de su cuerpo era revelado. Sin embargo, la tela de su camisón era tan delicada que las manos de Creig podían sentir cada centímetro del cuerpo de la joven.

"Mi Dios… ¡es tan delgada! Pareciera que se fuera a quebrar…" Pensaba mientras Rosali permanecía acurrucada sobre el robusto pecho del joven.

Rosali, mientras tanto, sentía como unos enormes y morrocotudos brazos la enredaban y apretujaban contra ese inmenso cuerpo similar a una gran roca repleta de músculos.

Rosali exhaló un gemido. Creig la abrazaba con demasiada fuerza: como intentando retenerla para que no escapase a ningún lado: y era demasiado, el cuerpo de Rosali quedaba realmente comprimido, tanto que casi le quita el aire. Aunque, a decir verdad, ninguno de los dos deseaba escabullirse de ese poderoso abrazo.

Creig intentaba tener aún más cuidado: sentía que si llegaba a ejercer con sus manos un poco más de presión sobre el cuerpo de Rosali: ella se rompería en mil pedazos…

- ¿Me juras que no la veías? –preguntó Rosali con voz agotada de tanto gemir y llorar, levantando su rostro para fijar sus ojos sobre los de Creig.

- Lo juro.

Era una situación en verdad "irrealista": parecían haberse reconciliado luego de una dura discusión, como si fueran cualquier pareja normal.

Creig levantó el mentón de Rosali con su dedo índice: ella era realmente "bajita" comparada con el tamaño del muchacho.

Quedaron durante largos minutos mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo la cálida respiración del otro sobre sus rostros, sus narices se rozaban muy suavemente mientras sus cuerpos continuaban comprimidos el uno contra el otro.

De repente, Rosali ya no soportó la tentación y rozó sus carnosos labios sobre los de Creig, dándole a éste un pequeño y suave beso que duró siquiera unas milésimas de segundo.

Se separó rápidamente de él, observando como el rostro de Creig quedaba completamente desconcertado.

Ella sonrió, creyó que había sido suficiente por una noche, pero no era así: al menos no para Creig, quien la miraba asombrado. Sin embargo, ella le había dado simplemente un beso, de esos que se dan los niños. Creig no se conformaba con eso, necesitaba aun más, mucho más.

Tomó el rostro de la muchacha con su mano derecha y la comprimió entre su robusto cuerpo y la pared. Ella respiraba agitada, su corazón latía desesperado al notar que Creig la besaba apasionadamente.

El joven creyó que sólo sería cuestión de segundos para acabar separándose de ella y comprobar que los labios por los que su cuerpo había clamado la noche anterior en el bosque: eran pura patraña. Sin embargo, tardó poco en comprobar todo lo contrario:

Jamás hubiera creído que en la faz de la tierra podrían existir labios tan dulces… ¡muy dulces!... lamer esos carnosos labios era cual si lamiera una batanada de fresca miel.

No podía evitar aprisionarla ferozmente contra la pared, ni tampoco lamer esas lágrimas que habían sido derramadas hacía minutos atrás. No podía evitar lamer esa lengua, que resultaba ser aun más endulzada que sus labios.

Rosali sin embargo, se encontraba subyugada, sometida. Jamás había sido tratada de tal manera y no estaba para nada acostumbrada a tales "caricias"… tan feroces y dominantes…

Quería detenerse a tomar aire, pero Creig siquiera eso le permitía. La besaba desesperadamente… era demasiada miel como para no aprovecharla ¡La deseaba allí y ahora! Pretendía besarla hasta que sus lenguas se perdieran en la boca del otro.

De pronto, un sabor muy distinto al de la dulce miel, invadió la boca de ambos: el sabor metálico de la sangre… ese sabor que tanto excitaba a Creig.

- ¡Ahh! –gimió Rosali al percatarse de que sus labios habían sido mordidos ferozmente provocándole dolor… y ahora grandes gotas de sangre caían de ellos. Sin embargo Creig no desperdiciaba ninguna de esas gotas, todo lo contrario: las lamía con obsesión…

- ¡Basta, ya basta! –gemía Rosali intentando detener a Creig, quien estaba completamente estimulado y siquiera prestaba atención a las palabras de la joven-. ¡Quítate Creig, me estás lastimando!

Lo empujaba y sollozaba a la vez en un intento por apartarlo de enfrente suyo, mientras tanto sentía como más y más gotas de sangre caían sobre su blanco camisón.

- ¡Creig, ya basta! –gimió dolida.

Él se apartó de repente, no tenía la mera intención de provocar daño a su pequeña hada… Era solo que la excitación había sido tal que no logró contenerse… Ahora ambos tenían sus labios manchados con ese rojizo líquido. Mientras tanto: Rosali sollozaba dolida.

- ¡Vete, quiero que te vayas de aquí! –gritó mientras corría por el pasillo de Palacio.

Rosali se encerró en su habitación. Lo único que Creig podría llegar a hacer era ir hasta su cuarto y disculparse pero… sería mejor dejar pasar un tiempo a que ella se recomponga… se disculparía al día siguiente.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a Naruhina, Black Fire, Danika44, onlyzutara y rogeraAVATAR. Todos fueron muy amables.

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo. Espero sus comentarios. Muchas gracias nuevamente. Besos y saludos.


	14. Agni Kai I

Aviso: este capítulo contiene lemon.

Disculpen por hacer cada vez los capítulos más y más largos, intentaré acortarlos para la próxima. Muchísimas gracias a Naruhina, Black Fire, Danika44 y onlyzutara por sus reviews. ¡Son encantadoras! Espero les guste este cap. Y opinen. Besos y saludos.

* * *

Rosali había permanecido en su cuarto hasta pasada la hora del desayuno, lo cual extrañó a Creig. Se preguntaba si le habría hecho demasiado daño la noche anterior… De ser así, no era su intención, él sólo deseaba saborearla…Y fue tal su deseo que no midió las consecuencias de su intensidad.

Rosali, por otra parte, había meditado durante toda la noche: una que otra lágrima caía por sus mejillas al intentar siquiera hablar. Sus labios dolían demasiado, padecían brutalmente rasgados… con grumos purpúreos sobre ellos cubriendo las profundas heridas que Creig había provocado con sus afilados dentales.

"¡No puedo creer lo bruto que es!" Se decía mientras tomaba asiento en una banquilla frente a un espejo y observaba el reflejo de sus propios labios: si su padre llegara a verla herida como estaba ¡buscaría por cielo y tierra al culpable!

De todas maneras la alegría había desbordado en ella aquella mañana ¡Creig la había besado! Al principio le resultó repugnante: jamás la habían besado, y que de repente un hombre del tamaño y fuerza de Creig se le encimara de esa manera le resultó ¡aterrador!

Sin embargo luego de unas horas remediando: se percató de que no resultó ser tan desagradable después de todo. A decir verdad, comenzó a notar que le había agradado… ¡Y mucho!

Era una sensación inexplicable: los labios de ambos palpándose, sus cuerpos comprimidos: cual si fueran uno, sentir las inmensas manos de Creig acariciar su espalda: no eran caricias suaves y delicadas… sino fuertes y decididas: que la obligaban a subyugarse ante la autoridad de Creig… cosa que la hipnotizaba.

Toc toc toc

Golpearon a la puerta. Rosali se puso de pie y abrió. No le interesaba qué pensaran los demás sobre el terrible estado de sus labios… y si alguien llegara a cuestionar (que era lo más seguro) simplemente mentiría.

- Hola Rosali… -los rostros de Clou y Jeny se volvieron pálidos al ver a la Princesa-. ¡Por los Espíritus Rosali…! ¡¿Qué te ha sucedido?!

La joven Princesa ante nada observó la vestimenta de ambas mujeres, y como era de suponer: traían enormes escotes que dejaban a la vista toda su feminidad; para luego cubrirlos con elegantes túnicas al encontrarse en presencia de Aang, Zuko y Mai.

"No debían quedar mal frente a los suegros… ¡Si, claro!" Pensaba Rosali mientras invitaba a pasar a su habitación a aquellas mujeres. Estaba de muy buen humor esa mañana… tanto como para soportar el palabrerío de aquellas arpías.

- Me tropecé anoche, accidentalmente pisé mi camisón y: ¡plaf! Caí al suelo de cara.

- ¡Ouch! –exclamaron ambas visitantes.

- ¿Lo ves? Te advertimos, todo es por culpa de esos horrendos harapos con los cuales te vistes ¡Te llegan hasta los pies! –dijo Clou en forma de regaño-. Con Jeny podríamos prestarte ropa nueva… algo más juvenil y no tan reservado como lo que usas.

"Claro, ropas de mujerzuela… sus armarios deben de estar repletos de ellas"

- A decir verdad, me agrada mi vestuario. De todas formas, gracias –fingió una agradable sonrisa.

- Oye… Nos percatamos de que hay muchos hombres guapos aquí en Palacio… podríamos concederte compañía Rosali… Bueno, si es que no quieres morir vieja y solterona… -ambas rieron fuertemente tras aquel comentario.

Rosali simplemente las observaba mientras con sus nerviosas manos arrugaba su larga vestimenta.

- No deberán molestarse, porque yo ya tengo compañía –dijo segura de sí misma.

Clou y Jeny la observaron boquiabierta, aunque a decir verdad presentían que Rosali mentía.

- ¿Tú…? ¿Compañía? –amabas palabras juntas sonaban casi irreales.

- Pues sí.

- ¿Acaso se trata de otro amigo invisible Rosali? ¿O esta vez es un hombre de carne y hueso? –ambas rieron a dúo con fuertes carcajadas.

Las mejillas de la Princesa se sonrojaron, detestaba que hicieran bromas pesadas con ella, ¡era demasiado sensible como para resistirlas!

- Pues sí ¡Es de carne y hueso! ¡Y no es nada más ni nada menos que el nuevo cocinero!

Las risotadas se detuvieron abruptamente.

"¿El guapo? ¡No puede ser!" La miraban con recelo, no podían dar créditos a lo que oían.

- Niñas. El desayuno –avisó una sirvienta desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Rosali fue la primera en salir y dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Clou y Jeny se observaron extrañadas.

- ¿Crees que sea cierto? –preguntó Jeny mientras caminaban por el corredor.

- Mmm… Me cabe la duda.

- Lo sé, también a mi –respondió la joven pareja de Jackson-. Me pregunto… ¿Por qué un hombre como él preferiría a una niña que a una mujer?

- No lo sé.

- Digo… si en verdad es su "novio" entonces ¿por qué deja que trabaje en la cocina de su hogar siendo que es capaz de presentárselo a sus padres?

- Tal vez por la mirada de lunático endemoniado que tiene aquel hombre ¡Aang se aterraría al verlo! –sonrió Clou.

- Debe ser mentira. ¡Tiene que ser mentira!

Clou percibió la molestia en Jeny y la miró sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué te enfada tanto? No me vayas a decir que… ¡¿Acaso te atrae el cocinero?! –se sobresaltó de repente.

- Pues… es un hombre muy guapo ¿O no? –le sonrió Jeny con picardía.

- Pues sí que es muy atractivo. ¡Pero que te atraiga otro hombre sería como engañar a Jackson, Jeny!

- ¿De qué me estás hablando Clou? Tú has engañado a Keino miles de veces.

- ¡Lo sé! Pero ya no volverá a ocurrir. Yo lo amo…

- Y yo amo a Jackson. Observar el atractivo de otros hombres no es engañarlo, Clou.

- Sí lo es si deseas el atractivo de aquel "hombre" –le decía, esta vez con rostro serio y decidido.

Clou comenzó a ir más aprisa abandonando a Jeny detrás y llegando primera a la Sala real, en donde estaban ya todos acomodados en sus asientos listos para desayunar. Clou cubrió su escote con la manta que llevaba como adorno en su espalda, al igual que hizo Jeny cuando finalmente se acomodó junto con los demás. Para entonces, todos en la sala se encontraban realmente preocupados por los las heridas de Rosali, sin embargo ella sonreía alegre y apenas prestaba atención al dolor que provocaban aquellas lesiones.

- Con Keino queremos anunciar algo –todos detuvieron sus conversaciones unánimes y prestaron atención al príncipe-. Estamos demasiado aburridos aquí. Hace tiempo no peleamos verdaderas batallas y creo que es tiempo de revivir nuestro fuego-control.

Todos los miraron con gesto de "¿Y ustedes que estarán tramando?".

- Decidimos con Jackson realizar una tarde de Agni Kai. Solo por diversión.

- Hijos, los Agni Kai no son broma –dijo Zuko con tono desaprobatorio.

- ¡Oh vamos, Zuko! Será sólo por diversión. Además, hace tiempo no presenciamos un buen Agni Kai ¿Verdad, Mai?

- Estoy de acuerdo con Aang, cariño. Será entretenido –Mai acarició la mano derecha de Zuko a pesar de la fría mirada que el Señor del Fuego transmitía-. ¡Oh vamos, cielo! Será divertido. Mereces algo de diversión teniendo en cuenta todo el trabajo que haces por mantener digna nuestra Nación.

Zuko puso sus ojos en blanco. Finalmente aceptó.

- Bien. Pero ¿contra quienes competirán? Aang y yo estamos demasiado "grandecitos" como para esto –varias risillas respondieron al comentario de Zuko.

- Podríamos pedir a algunos guardias. Después de todo es similar a un método de ejercitación.

- Mmm… He de suponer que aceptarán.

- Podríamos pedirle al nuevo Chef que nos prepare bebidas mientras vemos las batallas –dijo Aang sonriente. Pero Jackson y Keino se miraron de reojo, habían tramado todo aquel "circo" con el solo objetivo de luchar contra aquella rata.

- Am, creo que el cocinero también es maestro fuego. Sería injusto que no le permitamos entrar en la competencia. ¿No lo crees tío? –preguntó Jackson.

- Oh, en ese caso me parece bien que luchen entre ustedes. Será una bonita forma de pasar la tarde.

"¡Será bonita tarde, si logro carbonizar a ese maldito bueno para nada!" pensaba el hijo mayor de Zuko mientras su querida Jeny acariciaba su mano y le brindaba una sonrisa.

Aquella tarde se preguntó a todos los sirvientes de Palacio: quien tenía maestría en fuego-control y quien no. Quienes la poseían eran llamados como adversarios de los Príncipes, quienes no: pasaban a ser espectadores de los maravillosos Agni Kai que sucederían a continuación.

Todos estaban extremadamente ansiosos. Aang, Zuko, Rosali, Clou, Jeny y Mai observaban desde asientos que debía ocupar la realeza. Mientras tanto, Los jóvenes Príncipes escogían a los adversarios.

Las reglas eran las siguientes: escogían a dos sirvientes que pelearían en un Agni Kai por la victoria, el campeón de esa batalla pasaría a la segunda ronda y así hasta que el campeón final llegase a la última ronda para así luchar contra ambos Príncipes.

Era un gran plan según Jackson: quien sabía perfectamente cual de los sirvientes llegaría a la ronda final.

En opinión de Creig era cual si luchara contra niños. ¡El fuego-control de aquellos hombres era tan inexperimentado, tan débil! Pareciera que en sus vidas habían luchado contra otro maestro fuego.

El joven llego a la final sin ningún problema, no había sudado siquiera una gota. Aang estaba maravillado, había algo en ese muchacho, una simple conexión que obligaba al Avatar a sentir una especie de "cariño" por él, era muy difícil de explicar.

Creig observó con ira a Jackson, quien abandonaba su silla real y se acercaba sigilosamente hacia el campo de batalla.

Una vez sonado el anuncio de "comienzo", Jackson lanzó poderosas llamas a Creig con sus puños, quien siquiera movió su cuerpo de lugar para lograr esquivarlos. Era demasiado censillo.

Lograr la victoria en aquella batalla ¡sería de lo más fácil! Lo lograría en segundos si utilizaba su fuego "especial" y los relámpagos que tan formidables creaba. Sin embargo, se preguntaba si era coherente demostrarlo frente a todos.

"No debería… de seguro estos imbéciles ya habrán contado a mi padre que su atacante aquel día en el pueblo lanzaba llamas negras. Lo más conveniente será no hacer nada especial, si demuestro mi poder sabrán que soy "Creig" y me enviarán a prisión por el resto de mis días".

Creig notó que Aang llevaba un rostro alegre, encantado. Observar a su padre le distraía de su combate.

Jackson continuaba lanzando poderosas llamas, sabía perfectamente que Creig era un oponente poderoso… y aun más: peligroso. Era cuestión de segundos para que comenzara a utilizar sus relámpagos. Sin embargo, lanzó una poderosa patada dirigida a Creig, repleta de formidable fuego. Creig no se tomó la molestia de esquivarla porque ya estaba hastiado de ese juego tan torpe. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jackson notó que su oponente se encontraba fuera de línea.

Sonó el coro, Creig se puso de pie, de todos modos aun continuaba fuera de batalla; estaba consciente de su pérdida y a decir verdad no le interesaba.

Jackson quedó atónito, la tribuna comenzó a aplaudir eufóricamente al gran campeón. Debía de sentirse alegre, emocionado ¡finalmente había dado una paliza al torpe que se atrevió a enfrentarlo en el pueblo! Sin embargo, su rostro demostraba todo lo contrario.

- Cariño ¡ganaste! ¿No te sientes feliz por ello? –preguntó Jeny al percibir la "cara larga" que traía su novio.

Jackson se apartó de todos aquellos quienes lo alentaban. Ingresó a Palacio con rostro enfurecido.

- ¿Qué le sucede? –se preguntaban todos.

Aang se dirigió hacia Creig, era la primera vez que se veían desde tan cerca.

- Oh, descuida Li… la próxima vez será –dio unas palmadas en el hombro del muchacho y se alejó.

"Claro que sí padre, te aseguro que la próxima vez será".

Una vez que Creig estuvo dentro de Palacio, comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias, se largaría de allí. El trato había sido concluido: el silencio de los Príncipes a cambio de un Agni Kai, todo se había hecho. Sin embargo, Creig estaba algo deprimido: ya no vería a Rosali otra vez… eso lo devastaba.

"¡Oh vamos! ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡¿En la mocosa?! ¡No seas idiota Creig, es una estúpida!" Se decía a sí mismo intentando cubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

De repente, Jackson ingresó a la cocina con un rostro aun disgustado.

- ¿Qué sucede, mi Señor? ¿Su victoria no le satisface?

- ¡Oh, cállate! ¡Lo hiciste apropósitos, te dejaste ganar!

- ¡¿Cómo dice?! ¡Claro que no! Usted es realmente poderoso… por tal, me venció –al acabar de decir esto lanzó una risotada burlona.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Jackson al observar que el joven empacaba sus pertenencias.

- ¿Tú qué crees idiota? Me largo. Tú mismo lo dijiste: Tu palabra a cambio de un Agni Kai. Yo he cumplido… así que me voy.

Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Jackson cerró la puerta y se colocó entre ésta y el matero fuego.

- ¡Apártate si no deseas morir ahora mismo, Príncipe!

- Tú no irás a ningún lado. El trato era mi palabra a cambio de un Agni Kai contigo… Y eso que me diste allá afuera no fue un Agni Kai. ¡Fue la falsedad más grande que he visto! Tendremos otra batalla, pero esta vez sin Keino, mi padre y todos los demás… Seremos solo tú y yo. Y más te vale procurar lanzarme tus llamas negras. Hasta entonces te quedarás aquí, sirviente.

Se retiró de inmediato. Creig debió volver a desempacar…

"¡Si quiere un verdadero Agni Kai, yo le daré un verdadero Agni Kai!"

Una vez llegada la noche, Creig continuaba solitario en la cocina, ya era hora de marcharse, cuando de pronto Jeny ingresa con un vestuario realmente revelador y que dejaba al descubierto su esbelta figura con grandes dotes.

- Hola Li –Creig la saludó con la vista-. Lamento tu derrota de hoy. A veces mi novio puede ser en verdad muy bestial… Espero que no te haya dejado heridas.

"¡Qué va, estúpida! ¡¡Podría matarte a ti y al "bestial" de tu novio cuando se me de la gana!!"

- Sabes… Me han dicho que estás emparejado con la hija del Avatar ¿Es eso cierto?

Creig la observó con enfado y a la vez confusión.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién demonios te dijo eso?! –gruñó con una mirada que provocaba terror.

- Pues, ella lo hizo. Y no solo a mí, también a otros.

"¡Demonios, te mataré mocosa estúpida!"

En verdad estaba enfadado, o en realidad más bien confundido: detestaba sentirse encadenado a una sola mujer siendo que toda su vida la vivió como un "Don Juan". Le resultaba muy extraña esa palabra: ¿Novios? Él jamás había tenido novia. Se dedicaba simplemente a amar a las mujeres en las noches y luego desaparecía. ¡No tenía idea de cómo mantener una relación estable!

- Eso es pura patraña. Ella no es nada mío –dijo a Jeny, quien se alegró con la noticia.

- Oh… entonces ¿podemos conversar tranquilos, verdad?

Comenzó a acariciar la mano de Creig.

- ¿Qué tu no estás emparejada? –peguntó con gesto despectivo.

- Si. Pero no tiene nada de malo que conversemos, ¿o si?

- ¿Conversar? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Te vienes hasta aquí con un escote que te llega al ombligo y un vestido el cual trasluce todo tu cuerpo ¿Y tu me hablas de conversar? –exhaló una risa sin gracia. No era para menos, detestaba que las personas oculten sus verdaderos objetivos con patrañas. A Jeny le pareció realmente grosero el comentario de Creig, pero al día siguiente marcharía junto a Clou, no podía perder la oportunidad sólo por un comentario fuera de lugar ¡él tenía su carácter, y qué carácter! De todas formas continuaba creyéndolo muy atractivo, se había fijado en él desde su llegada a Palacio.

- ¿No eres del tipo "dulce", verdad Li?

- Pues te darás cuenta de que NO, no soy del tipo dulce. ¡Dime lo que quieres de una vez, niña!

- ¿Tú que crees? –le preguntó de una manera provocativa.

Colocó sus femeninos brazos alrededor del cuello de Creig, acabaron besándose febrilmente. De todas formas: ese beso no tenía nada de pasión o siquiera deseo. Era un montón de saliva combinada con ambiciones de reproducción… y nada más. No había miel en esos labios, no había miel en esa amarga lengua frígida.

No era delicada, ese cuerpo no tenía nada de refinamiento… esos enormes pechos, esas piernas morrocotudas no eran más que distracciones para el joven. Tampoco Creig era delicado con ella, no como lo era Jackson… De todas formas Jeny no quería delicadeza, quería placer y era lo único que traía en mente.

Al penetrar ferozmente a aquella mujer sintió finalmente el placer por el que Rosali le había echo esperar durante tanto tiempo.

¡No podía creerlo! Cada vez que sus embestidas se volvían rudas y febriles, era porque la imagen de esa delicada niña iluminaba en su mente.

No podía dejar de pronunciar su nombre, no podía dejar de retenerla de sus pensamientos, siquiera lograba hacer el amor a una mujer sin que el recuerdo del dulce sabor de esos carnosos labios lo estimularan ferozmente.

¡Jamás creyó tener tanta imaginación! Estaba hecho un ser totalmente irreconocible hasta para él mismo: ¡embestir a otra mujer teniendo en mente a la mocosa! ¡No se podía caer más bajo!

Pero no podía evitarlo, estaba obsesionado con ella, le atraía.

Una vez que finalizó con Jeny, ella se alejó sonriendo.

- Gracias por haberme cedido algo de tu tiempo –sonrió, tomó sus vestimentas, al acabar de arroparse se largó de inmediato.

Creig se había quedado atónito.

"Oh no, ¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer?" Se regañaba a si mismo mientras atravesaba el bosque. Esperaba que nadie se enterara de que había hecho el amor con la novia de Jackson, eso sería aun peor que derrotarlo en un Agni Kai.

Sin embargo un pensamiento aun más grave recorría su mente.

"¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué demonios está sucediéndome con la mocosa?! ¡No puede gustarme, es tan torpe y llorona!"

Caminaba rápidamente mientras sostenía su cabeza con sus manos.

"¡DIABLOS! ¿Por qué me atrae tanto? ¡¿Qué tiene de especial?! ¿Es acaso su cabello? ¡Mi Dios… me encanta su cabello! Tal vez son sus ojos, o sus mejillas… ¡cuando se ruboriza se ve tan hermosa!"

Se detuvo en medio del bosque.

"¡Mi Dios, Creig, escúchate!" Volvía a recapacitar "No, no me gusta, sólo me excita: es todo… No, ya no puedo continuar con esta farsa… No pudo continuar negándolo…"

Vio la luz de la luna, consciente de sus propios sentimientos… ya no lo negaría.

"¡ME GUSTA LA MOCOSA! ¡ME ENCANTA LA MALDITA MOCOSA!


	15. Agni Kai II

Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar.

Aviso que este capítulo tiene mucha violencia. Espero sus reviews.

* * *

Clou se había despertado de muy buen humor aquella mañana, a decir verdad de tan buen humor que cuando llegó la hora del desayuno y su querido Keino salió de la habitación hacia la Sala Real dejándola a solas en el cuarto, colocándose maquillaje y hermosos vestidos (permitiéndole hacer esas cosas que tanto agradan a las mujeres), Jeny ingresa al cuarto con rostro triunfal.

Clou la observa detenidamente mientras detiene su actividad.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó tomando asiento sobre la cama e invitando a la otra que también lo hiciera.

- No lo creerás –volvió a sonreír maléfica-. ¿Recuerdas cuando ayer en la mañana Rosali dijo ser pareja del cocinero?

Clou asistió con la cabeza. Su mirada de intriga se fijaba completamente sobre el rostro de Jeny.

- Oh, pues… resultó ser pura patraña. Hablé con él anoche y lo desmintió –sonrió como si se tratara de una broma-. Bueno, ya sabemos como es Rosali, siempre inventándose novios y demás…

Clou aun no comprendía. Hacía falta un "trozo" de la historia para comprender por completo las palabras de Jeny.

- Déjame ver si entendí… ¿él te desmintió que estaba en pareja con Rosali? ¿Anoche?

Jeny asintió con la mirada. Su sonrisa burlona no desaparecía de su rostro.

- Claro. Ahora, Jeny… la pregunta es: ¿Qué hacías tú a esas altas horas de la noche, sin Jackson y conversando con el cocinero?

- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

Clou la observó a los ojos, esa terrible mirada de serpiente traicionera, la conocía como a la palma de su mano, se habían criado juntas… lograba ver detrás de los ojos de Jeny.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso volviste a engañar a Jackson? –gimió perturbada. Jeny definitivamente no se esperaba esa reacción de su "mejor amiga". Sus aventuras con demás hombres siempre habían sido motivos de sonrisas.

- A ti no te incumbe.

- ¿Es eso lo que viniste a contarme? ¡Mujerzuela! -Jeny se levantó de la cama de inmediato. Oír esas palabras salir de los labios de Clou era casi irrealista-. Le diré a Jackson. Merece saber la clase de mujer con la que dormita.

Jeny se preocupó. Sin Jackson su glamorosa vida como Princesa cesaría, ya no tendría esos hermosos vestidos, ya no tendría ese maquillaje de alta calidad, ¡Ni esas joyas o diamantes o rubíes que Jackson tanto le concedía!

- Si tú dices a Jackson sobre esto… entonces yo diré a Keino sobre todas tus "aventurillas" a sus espaldas.

- No te atreverías…

- ¿Quieres verme, niña? –le preguntó desafiante, colocando sus manos en su cintura.

Se retiró de la habitación. Ahora ambas estaban entre la espada y la pared. Todo dependía de lo que se dispondría a hacer Clou.

El carruaje llegaría en minutos. Todos se despedían de las Princesas, quienes regresarían a sus hogares luego de unos días en Palacio.

Clou, sin embargo, tenía a Jackson justo de pie a su lado, estaba ansiosa por contar a éste toda la verdad, pero de ser así: Jeny contaría sobre sus aventuras a Keino, y eso la destruiría. Ella lo amaba a pesar de todo, eran simples deslices que tienen las parejas de vez en cuando.

La muchacha observó a su alrededor, notó que Rosali no estaba, seguramente estaría recostada sobre su regazo, aun dormitando. Deseó correr hacia el dormitorio de la joven Princesa y contar toda la verdad sobre el cocinero y Jeny pero… debía contenerse de no desear perder a su querido Keino.

Luego de la despedida a las parejas de los Príncipes y habiendo llegado a Palacio, Aang pidió a Creig un elaborado platillo que con tantos deseos quería saborear ¡Era el platillo preferido de su padre! Creig tenía tantos deseos de envenenar aquella comida para que aquel bastardo flechado finalmente muera.

Una vez estando en la cocina y con tantas ollas y sartenes en manos, Creig presintió que desde los corredores se acercaba a la cocina un exquisito aroma a racimo de fresias… o tal vez jazmines… no lo sabía, sólo sabía que aquel aroma era delicioso.

"Debe de ser…" Mucho antes de poder acabar la frase, Rosali ingresa a la cocina, con aquella apetecible fragancia impregnada en su cuello. Cada vez que su resplandeciente y dócil cabello se movía: surgía ese encantador perfume que embriagaba al maestro fuego.

- Hola Li –saludó con su aguda voz.

¡Ese aroma era tan dulce como sus labios! ¡Toda ella era tan dulce!

- Hola… su majestad –debió decir aquella frase ya que la presencia de ambas morenas observaban la escena. Aunque a decir verdad, no le molestaba para nada tratar de esa manera a Rosali.

Creig intentaba mientras tanto, mantener su mente sobre el platillo que debía preparar a su padre, pero resultaba en verdad difícil si además debía mantenerse calmo ante la radiante sonrisa de Rosali. El joven hacía lo posible por evitar esa dulce fragancia y que de esa manera no se le alborotaran las hormonas como tantas veces había sucedido.

Rosali se veía en verdad muy bella aquella mañana: su dorado cabello resplandecía como nunca antes. Las heridas que Creig había provocado en ella habían cicatrizado y ya nada impedía fijarse en esos hermosos labios color carmesí.

Esa mañana la temperatura estaba elevada, ¡hacía mucho calor! Mucho más que días anteriores. Sin embargo, Rosali llevaba puesto ese largo camisón que con habitualidad utilizaba para descansar.

- ¿No sientes calor? –preguntó Creig al notar que la vestimenta de Rosali era en verdad demasiado abrigada para aquella época del año.

Además, en esa cocina la atmósfera estaba realmente viciada. La temperatura sobrepasaba los 35ºC ¡En verdad hacía mucho calor! Creig podía controlarlo: era maestro fuego, las temperaturas elevadas eran ya parte de su vida desde su nacimiento y no le provocaban ningún inconveniente, podrían llegar a encerrarlo en una habitación y elevar la temperatura a 200ºC, no significaba problema para el joven ni para cualquier otro maestro fuego.

Sin embargo, las morenas sudaban a cántaros, y cada medio segundo debían limpiar su segregación con los puños de sus trajes.

- No –respondió Rosali a la pregunta de Creig, aunque también a ella comenzaban a caerle pequeñas gotas de sudor por sus sienes. El calor la azotaba terriblemente, pero de ninguna manera cambiaría su vestimenta por algo más revelador. ¡Era demasiado vergonzosa como para hacerlo!

De pronto, y sin notarlo, el cuerpo de la muchacha comenzó a despedir más y más gotas de sudor… su rostro enrojeció de repente, sus manos enardecían mientras los cabellos de su frente se humedecían debido al sudor.

"¡Mi Dios… qué calor hace!" pensaba la joven mientras observaba como los labios de Creig dibujaban una maléfica sonrisa y aquellos ojos temerarios color miel la miraban fijamente.

- Enseguida regresamos –dijeron ambas morenas, se retiraron de la cocina ¡el aire ardía a mares allí dentro! Se dispusieron a salir de allí para refrescarse un poco.

Rosali permaneció allí dentro, junto a Creig, él sonreía maléfico mientras ella (sin desear alejarse de su querido maestro fuego) continuaba sudando más y más.

Comenzó a gemir, ató su cabello con un lazo para refrescarse, pero no logró provocar sino que más y más gotas de sudor humedecieran los cabellos de su nuca y el aroma de la transpiración se entremezclara con el dulce aroma a fresias que despedía su delgado cuello.

El aire de la cocina continuaba siendo el mismo que cuando llegó, sin embargo sentía una llama interna que la encandecía… No podía explicarlo.

Restregaba su rostro y nuca con sus puños, pero lo que lograba era que su aroma viciara el aire de la cocina, y lo que le agradaba a Creig más que el aroma a flores de Rosali, era el aroma a sudor de aquella muchacha.

Rosali pidió a Creig un vaso con agua, éste se lo concedió, pero no se detendría. Sabía que juguetear con la temperatura corporal de las personas era algo peligroso, podía llegar a provocar varios derrames en el cuerpo de Rosali y hasta acelerar por diez el ritmo cardiaco de su corazón, provocando graves consecuencias. Pero él podía controlarlo a la perfección: era experto con aquella técnica. Había experimentado miles de veces con ciento de mujeres… provocando que éstas se despojaran de todas sus vestimentas y arrojaran fresca agua sobre sus desnudos cuerpos… Por supuesto, era pequeño en aquellas épocas (cuando recién descubrió esa poderosa habilidad), tenía tan solo trece años y deseaba observar con detalle los cuerpos desnudos de las mujeres, y aquella técnica era en verdad muy efectiva.

Claro que no pretendía que Rosali se despojara de todas sus vestimentas allí mismo, sabía que ella no haría tal cosa ni en un millón de años, pero tenía la curiosidad de saber hasta adonde llegaría su hermosa niña.

- Prepárame el desayuno y llévalo a mi cuarto –se retiró de inmediato, no iba a soportar ni un segundo más ese calor infernal.

Al salir de la cocina, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, notó que el sudor había desparecido y aquel calor abrazante se había esfumado.

"Qué extraño…" Se dijo mientras continuaba su paso hasta llegar a su habitación. De todas formas, a pesar de que su acaloramiento había acabado, sus vestimentas yacían sudadas…

"Debo tomarme un baño" dijo oliendo su propio aroma a sudor. A penas eran las diez de la mañana, no se podía andar con esos aromas a esas horas.

Creig había preparado no mucho sino un té, de todas formas, lo llevó al cuarto de Rosali.

Ella había salido ya de la enorme bañera de su habitación, ahora higienizada. Creig tocó a la puerta con la bandeja en manos.

- Enseguida –respondió Rosali desde dentro de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta unos centímetros dejando ver tan sólo su rostro.

- Aquí tienes –le brindó Creig la bandeja.

Rosali se lo quedó mirando. ¡Se veía tan guapo! No era cortes dejar allí de pie al "dueño de su corazón" (como ella le llamaba a aquel maestro fuego).

- Ven, entra –dijo y lo tomó de la mano obligándole a ingresar a la habitación.

Ingresó al cuarto y cerró la puerta para tener mayor privacidad. Observó a Rosali nuevamente: su dorado cabello ahora mojado daba un aire a libertad.

Creig se la quedó mirando atentamente. Le atraía de cualquier manera: higienizada, sudada, con lágrimas en sus ojos, con una sonrisa en sus labios, con gotas de sudor cayendo por su mentón ¡Todas las maneras posibles en las que podía llegar a estar una mujer… todas le atraían de Rosali!

- ¿Y tú qué me miras tanto? –preguntó la joven sonrojándose.

El maestro fuego despertó de sus pensamientos. Se acercó a Rosali, quien había tomado asiento sobre las sábanas.

La habitación de la Princesa olía a aquel aroma que traía aquella en su cuello, solo que multiplicado por diez. ¡Era delicioso!

Creig dejó el desayuno de la muchacha sobre su regazo. Le causó en verdad mucha gracia la manera sencilla de tomar asiento de Rosali. No era la manera la cual utiliza una mujer para tomar asiento: se sentaba como lo haría… ¡una niña! Cruzaba sus piernas en posición de monje.

- ¡La temperatura está demasiado viciada en aquella cocina! Deberías utilizar tu fuego-control para detenerlo.

Creig sonrió. Él mismo provocaba aquella temperatura tan eufórica "¿Por qué detenerla, si con ella lograba provocar gemidos y sudor en la Princesa?"

Creig observó su alrededor.

- Aquí todo es tan… rosa –dijo mirando con detalle las cortinas, las sábanas de su regazo y el placar que permanecía abierto: repleto de vestuario de aquel color… tan de… niña.

- Pues claro que sí… es mi color favorito –le sonrió-. ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Creig tomó asiento sobre la cama junto a ella.

Desde aquella distancia se podía olfatear con distinción el dulce aroma de Rosali, Creig parecía utilizarlo para embriagarse con él… esa fragancia lo volvía loco.

El joven se acercó lentamente hacia Rosali, viéndola a los ojos.

- Oye… ¿Por qué le dijiste a todos que nosotros somos pareja?

Rosali lo miró algo sorprendida por la pregunta. Creyó que aquel tema estaba más que claro.

- Pues… lo dije… porque lo somos ¿o no?

Creig se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pero luego expulsó una gran carcajada. Rosali lo miró algo confusa… y dolida a la vez. Odiaba que la gente se riera frente a sus narices.

Tal vez debería tratarse de algo realmente chistoso porque jamás había visto a Creig reírse, y mucho menos de esa manera. Las mejillas de la joven se ruborizaron.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó con un rostro no tan alegre como cual solía tener.

- Rosali… nosotros no somos novios.

Ahora la mirada de la joven se volvió triste.

- Pero… pero… nos besamos la otra noche –dijo con la voz quebrada.

- ¿Y?

Los ojos de Rosali comenzaron a humedecer. Creig la observó… ¡lo menos que deseaba era que ella sollozara otra vez por su culpa!

- Oye… no…

Ahora las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la joven.

- No por favor… no llores… yo no quería…

- Vete –respondió Rosali cortante.

Creig se arrepentía de haber dicho aquello, no quería lastimar a Rosali, era solo que le atemorizaban los compromisos… pero en verdad la quería y mucho. Adoraba su personalidad sensible y dulce.

- ¡Vete ya! –gimió la muchacha con lágrimas rodando por sus sonrosadas mejillas-. Eres igual que todos los hombres ¡sólo quieres una sola cosa con las mujeres y cuando la obtienes: te largas!

- ¡¿Qué?! –se puso de pie con el seño fruncido. Rosali tembló de miedo-. ¡¿Tú que sabes cómo soy yo?! ¡No me conoces niña!

- Te conozco lo suficiente "Li" –ahora gritaba con chillidos desgarradores-. ¡Sabes, por mi puedes quedarte con Jeny! ¡Ambos son igual de adúlteros!

- ¡Otra vez con esa estupidez! –gritó a Rosali, quien rompió en llanto-. ¡Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada con esa mujerzuela!

- ¿Cómo pretendes que te crea? ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que te gusta ella y ya?

Creig tomaba su cabeza con sus manos, iba a estallar en cualquier momento, ya no toleraba la ira. ¡Estaba tan agotado de los terribles celos de Rosali… ella era tan celosa!

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me gusta esa mujer! ¿Por qué sigues con lo mismo? –los gritos de Creig eran realmente fuertes, sin embargo se agradecía que el Palacio era inmenso y los muros entre habitación y habitación eran de un grosor estimado como para que ningún sonido pasase al cuarto de al lado.

- ¡Si ella no te gusta ¿entonces quien?! –preguntó a los gemidos y sollozos.

"¡Tú estúpida, ¿no lo ves?!" en sus pensamientos podía decir lo que fuera, pero se negaba a confesarlo, tal vez era por esa enorme cadena que lo apresaba a su orgullo… y no había forma de romper ese vínculo.

- Ya no tienes que ocultármelo, sé que ella te atrae… No es necesario mentirme. Es más bonita que yo, más sensual, más todo ¡Lo sé!

"Ni en un millón de años esa mujerzuela podría compararse contigo, ¡mocosa estúpida!" Pensó nuevamente.

Rosali comenzó a sollozar fuertemente, muy dolida…

- Tan sólo dime la verdad ¡Dime la verdad!

- ¡¿Qué maldita verdad quieres?! –gritó fuertemente. Detestaba las personas sin amor propio, lo más preciado en un ser humano era su orgullo y ella ¡parecía simplemente no tenerlo!-. ¡¿Quieres que te confiese que estuve con ella?! ¡Pues sí, lo hice! ¡Tuve relaciones con ella anoche, mientras tú dormías!

Silencio absoluto cubrió la atmósfera de la habitación.

"Oh, no ¡demonios! ¿Qué he hecho?" Pensaba, sintiendo completa culpa ¡No debió haber cometido adulterio con aquella mujerzuela en primer lugar… y mucho menos confesárselo a su pequeña niña… Rosali jamás le perdonaría.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó la joven con un tono de voz tan bajo que fue poco audible. Sus lágrimas se detuvieron en seco.

- Bueno… ¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías oír?

Rosali comenzó a gemir lagrimosamente, aun no podía creer las palabras de Creig.

- ¡Le diré a Jackson!

Su corazón estaba echo pedazos, que su amado ame a la mujer con la que menos trato tenía… era un puñal en su corazón. Y no podía ocurrírsele mejor amenaza que contar todo a su primo.

- Hazlo –sus palabras eran frías y directas-. Así, nuestro Agni Kai será mucho más emocionante.

Rosali lo veía como nunca antes. La primera vez que cruzaron sus caminos él se veía frío y atemorizante, sin embargo, sabía que traía una inmensa coraza encima y no se detendría hasta que él demostrara todos los sentimientos que guardaba y no exponía a nadie…

Pero ahora, muy poco deseaba continuar conociendo de ese ser tan frígido y agrio… cada intento por brindarle amor y dulzura simplemente rompía aun más su corazón… Se daría por vencida… que él haga lo que quiera con su vida, ella se ocuparía de otras cosas y sobre todo de intentar desenamorarse.

- Eres un animal sin sentimientos –dijo limpiando sus lágrimas con los puños de su camisón.

- Niña, si crees que eso es ser animal, es porque aun no me conoces siquiera un poco –cerró la puerta de un golpe. Aun estaba arrepentido de tratar de esa manera a Rosali.

"¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme animal? Siendo que me paso los días enteros pensando en ella… me masturbo las veinticuatro horas del día pensando en ella… hago el amor a otras mujeres pensando en ella… ¡no logro saciar mi sed de ELLA! ¡Y aun así se atreve a llamarme "animal sin sentimientos" ¿Quién diablos se cree que es?!

Aquella tarde, Mai intentó decir a Rosali que saldrían de la Nación durante tres días para dirigirse hacia el Reino Tierra, como visita al tío Iroh, hacía tiempo que Zuko no veía a su queridísimo tío y ya tenía inmensas ansias de abrazarlo. Luego de tantos años ¡Iroh apenas si caminaba! Estaba hecho un viejecito a quien las piernas ya no resistían el peso de su cuerpo.

- ¡Yo no iré! –gemía Rosali sollozando sobre su almohada.

- ¿Por qué no, cariño?

- ¡No quiero, tía! –gritó aun más molesta.

- Dulzura… ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó al ver sollozando a la muchacha.

- Nada tía, por favor ¡déjame sola!

- Bien. Le diré a tu padre sobre tu decisión –salió de la habitación con calma.

Aang se sobresaltó al oír la respuesta de Rosali. ¡De ninguna manera se quedará sola en Palacio! Toda la familia iría a visitar a tío Iroh…

Sin embargo, Jackson, había visto en ello una gran oportunidad para obtener una buena pista para realizar el tan esperado Agni Kai que merecía tener con la "rata cocinera".

- Bien. Si se queda aquí con Jackson… tal vez lo reconsidere –decía Aang, acabó aceptando la propuesta de Mai, quien había sido enviada por Rosali (no estaba de humor como para ir de visita a ningún lugar).

Luego de partir Keino, Mai, Zuko y Aang hacia el Reino Tierra, el Palacio quedó completamente vacío. Era medianoche y sin los sirvientes: el lugar parecía aun más inmenso.

Rosali pasó todo el día enclaustrada en su habitación: sollozando y meditando: suponiendo que tal vez no era culpa de Creig suponer que la vida solo se trataba de sexo y peleas… Tal vez era producto de quienes le habrían criado y de qué manera.

Era de suponer que en su niñez no habría tenido amor, siquiera el apoyo de un padre o madre, era obvio: ¡era tan independiente y sobre todo… amargado y soberbio!

"¡No me daré por vencida! ¡Juro que descubriré los verdaderos sentimientos de ese hombre aunque me cueste la vida!" Se decía. Estaba dispuesta a saber en qué pensaba Creig, ¿Cuáles eran sus seres queridos? ¿Tendría seres queridos? ¿Alguna vez se enamoró? ¿Querrá contraer matrimonio? ¿Alguna vez sintió cariño por otra persona?

No se detendría hasta responder aquellas preguntas.

Todos los sirvientes se habían marchado. Tan solo los guardias de seguridad permanecían agotados fuera de Palacio, vigilando por si acaso.

Creig era quien faltaba marcharse, siempre se quedaba hasta más tarde. Tan solo que esta vez fue por otras razones, deseaba ir al cuarto de Rosali, pedir disculpas por haberse portado como un verdadero cretino, y explicar que lo ocurrido la noche anterior con la novia de Jackson había sido un error… después de todo, todos los hombres cometen alguna que otra injuria estando en pareja… pero no era nada especial o romántico.

"¡Oh, mis Espíritus. Óye tus pensamientos Creig! Ya te has tragado esa patraña de –los novios- con la mocosa".

Jackson de pronto ingresa a la cocina.

- Ven afuera ¡Ahora! –ordenó. Creig arqueó una ceja, siguió al Príncipe sabiendo exactamente lo que éste pretendía de él.

Salieron ambos de Palacio, la noche era joven, el canto de las ranas y grillos eran increíblemente audibles… mas que otras noches.

Jackson situó a Creig sobre la maya. Cada uno en puntas opuestas, listos para dar comienzo a la pelea.

- Esta vez no hay público o familia que te observe… Por lo tanto, no te enfadará que te llame por tu nombre… ¿O sí, Creig? –decía mientras buscaba su mejor posición.

- Claro que no. De todas formas, digas mi verdadero nombre o no: perderás. Yo siempre venzo.

- Lo sé.

Claro que lo sabía, y a la perfección. Sabía que aquel joven era mil veces más fuerte que él, pero nada lo detendría… ¡Daría lo mejor de sí!

¡Agni Kai!

Ambos se observaban, la pelea había comenzado. Se miraban fijamente, tiesamente. Entre ellos el aire era viciado: era obvio de suponer que había rivalidad entre ellos.

Creig fue el primero en atacar, látigos de fuego fueron dirigidos hacia el rostro del Príncipe, quien logró esquivarlos con facilidad.

- ¡Vaya, qué bien lo haces, Jack! –rió Creig con burla, Jackson aun no había visto nada sobre sus verdaderas técnicas. Se sorprendería.

El joven Príncipe no se quedó atrás. Envió miles de llamaradas a Creig, mientras éste sonreía divertido debido a la situación. ¡Lograba esquivar las llamas de jackson con tanta facilidad!

- ¿Eso es todo? ¡¿Y con este potencial te consagraron Príncipe?! –las carcajadas eran aun más burlonas que su frígida mirada color miel –. Tu padre debió haber echo contigo lo mismo que le hicieron a él de niño… ¡DESTERRARTE POR DÉBIL!

Enormes llamas surgieron de los puños de Creig, azotaron a Jackson contra el frío suelo… En ese momento, el Príncipe notó que había sido un pésimo estratega: ¡el fuego-control negro de Creig cual si fuera carbón, eran tan poderoso que rasgaba el suelo al hacer contacto! ¡Y él no podía verlo! ¡No podía ver las llamas de Creig, era mitad de la noche y el color negro de aquellas llamas era indistinguible si estaba como fondo la oscuridad de la noche!

- ¡Levántate! –ordenó mientras Jackson permanecía inmóvil sobre el suelo-. ¿Acaso no querías un verdadero Agni Kai?

El joven Príncipe se puso de pie inmediatamente. Su adversario lo rodeaba cual si fuera un depredador.

Jackson no hizo tiempo a logar recomponerse por completo, cuando de la nada ve dirigirse hacia él inmensas flamas negras ¡tan invisibles! Que azotaron sus brazos, piernas y estómago, haciéndolo levitar por sobre toda la pista y arrojándolo a metros de distancia de Creig.

Teniendo en cuenta las reglas del combate: Jackson ya estaba fuera, sin embargo Creig no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad ¡le haría ver a Jackson que el hecho de ser Príncipe no significaba ser el mejor maestro de su elemento o tener el derecho de insultar a los demás!

El joven creó un gigantesco muro alrededor del territorio donde debía consagrarse el Agni Kai, y con ayuda de su aire-control (claro: sin que su oponente observara la práctica de su otro elemento) el muro se volvió aun más poderoso. Obligando a ambos a estar cara a cara y sin escapatoria del otro.

Creig observaba a Jackson a los ojos muy fijamente.

- Sabes… hace un tiempo, suponía que tú al ser pésimo en la práctica de fuego-control, al menos sabrías como dar placer a una mujer… ¡qué equivocado estaba! La pobre de tu novia debió venir hacia mí rogando por placer… La pasamos en verdad muy bien anoche. Creo que quedó más que satisfecha.

Jackson lo miraba atónito ¡No podía ser verdad! ¡Esas palabras debían de ser falsas!

- ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!

- No enano… tú eres el idiota que tiene como pareja a una mujerzuela. Pero que te haya sido infiel conmigo no es mi mayor satisfacción… Todas las noches… a cada maldita hora: sueño con hacerle el amor a tu prima, despojarla de su virginidad. Pienso en ella y me masturbo ¡todo el tiempo! Que no te quepa duda… la haré mía en cualquier momento.

Creig sabía exactamente como agredir emocionalmente a las personas, con qué temas perturbarlos: había aprendido de la mejor en ello: Azula, su propia madre. No pensaba de esa manera con respecto a Rosali, tenía un sentimiento inmenso de cariño hacia ella, pero provocar a Jackson era ¡realmente divertido!

Sin embargo, al joven Príncipe no le pareció para nada divertido porque uno de sus cerrados y embravecidos puños fueron a parar a la mandíbula de Creig, provocando graves lesiones que despedían grandes cantidades de rojiza sangre.

Por supuesto que Creig no quedó atrás. Jackson se atemorizó al sentir que varios de sus molares fueron extirpados brutalmente de sus lugares en sus encías… escupió tal cantidad de sangre junto con aquellas cuantas muelas que su oponente había quitado con un demoledor puño.

Ahora era una verdadera batalla: no había fugo-control, no había técnicas ni estrategias… eran dos hombres destrozando sus rostros a puñetazos. Heridas por aquí, sangre por allá, pómulos rasgados, mandíbulas destrozadas…

Rosali, de repente oye esos fuertes sonidos que provoca un puño sobre un rostro.

"¿Qué está sucediendo allí afuera?" Se preguntó, sus lágrimas se detuvieron, aun recordaba el pleito con Creig. Sin embargo, la curiosidad era inmensa. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a las afueras de palacio, se sorprendió con lo divisado, se escondió detrás de un muro. Le atemorizó la escena: ¡Jackson y Creig a los puños… como animales! Parecían dos machos cabríos que luchaban para saber cuál de los dos era el más fuerte, cual era el macho dominante…

La sangre de ambos volaba por los aires ¡Era atemorizante! Deseaba detenerlos, pero temía que la golpearan a ella entre medio de tantos puños y golpetazos ¡Y ella era demasiado "tiernita", no soportaría uno de esos aterradores puños demoledores de encías!

Creig alejó a Jackson de un empujón.

"Pongamos las cosas un poco más calientes, Principito…"

El cuerpo de jackson comenzó a expulsar sudor… demasiado sudor. Una llama inmensa lo abrazaba, ¡no lograba detenerla a pesar de sus intentos!

Jackson comenzó a desesperar, sentía como sus venas se inflamaban debajo de sus tejidos. Su corazón palpitaba acelerado… las gotas de sangre que aun goteaban sobre su mentón debido a los golpes: ahora se evaporaban ¡el calor interno era insoportable! Era maestro fuego, podía controlar el calor de la atmósfera en donde se encontraba, pero no su calor interno.

Creig sonreía, provocar aquello en aquel cuerpo era satisfactorio. Los tendones que sujetaban los músculos de Jackson a sus huesos: se desgarraban, los desgarres eran visibles. El cuerpo del Príncipe estaba en pleno combate, intentaba resistir ese inmenso calor.

Preparó sus manos, sus dedos comenzaron a formar un relámpago ¡un inmenso relámpago! No hacía falta del Sol para demostrar sus dotes. Ahora la temperatura corporal de Jackson lo torturaba, su vista se desviaba, su mente se desvanecía. Era el momento de atacar.

- ¡Ahhhh! –gimió Rosali luego de percatarse que su querido primo había sido golpeado por tan inmensa cantidad de electricidad, y ahora yacía inconsciente sobre el suelo-. ¡ASESINO! ¡LO MATASTE!

Sollozaba y gemía dolorida, corrió hacia Jackson.

"¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué hace mi niña aquí?!"

Creig intentó acercarse a ella y a un Jackson completamente yacido sobre el suelo.

- ¡Aléjate de nosotros, bruto! –gritó Rosali a Creig, quien ahora se sentía muy culpable.

"¡Espíritus… que Jackson no muera, por favor!" Si el Príncipe moría… Rosali jamás le perdonaría… y no podría vivir con el rechazo de la mujer que quería.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de la violencia y el vocabulario fuerte. Muchísimas gracias a Naruhina y Black Fire ¡Me encanta leer sus opiniones!

Espero sus reviews. Besitos.


	16. Amor y venganza

Creig continuaba de pie aun acomodado en su posición de combate, había asesinado a cientos, a miles de hombres durante toda su vida y la lástima jamás lo había invadido ni había sentido pena por alguno de aquellos a quienes quitaba la vida… Pero ver a Rosali de rodillas y sollozando lagrimosamente frente a un Jackson moribundo (y lo más probable era que lo esté) le destrozaba el corazón.

Intentó acercarse a Rosali pero ella le prohibía arrimarse a su persona o a la de Jackson.

- ¡Aléjate! –gimió dolorida. Antes había sido una persona muy feliz, pero desde que conoció a Creig sus días se habían vuelto un infierno: sollozaba todo el tiempo, su corazón se había vuelto trizas, muy pocas veces eran las que se la veía sonreír… pero lo quería, no podía evitarlo. Hasta se había preguntado si no estaría enamorada de él… y lo más probable era que así fuera-. ¡Mira lo que haz echo, BRUTO! ¡Lo mataste, está muerto!

Creig intentó aproximarse a la joven, quería explicarle: no había sido culpa suya, los combates lo apasionaban, su madre siempre le había dicho: "Si peleas… hazlo hasta que alguno de ambos caiga muerto". Era simple para Creig, si ganabas merecías la gloria, si perdías merecías la muerte. ¿Y qué placer más grande pudiera haber que asesinar a tu oponente en combate?

Esos eran sus pensamientos, desde pequeño le habían introducido en la cabeza esas ideas, pero Rosali no comprendía, era obvio que jamás había visto o estado en un verdadero combate.

"¡Se nota que Zuko y el Avatar son un par de maricones! ¡Criaron a sus hijos rodeados de paz y amor: no los prepararon para el mundo real!" Pensaba mientras veía como al intentar tomar a Rosali de la mano, ella se alejaba, temiendo que aquel hombre la lastimase a ella también. Creig la observó con extrañes… lo último que podría llegar a hacer era querer golpear a Rosali, sin embargo ella se alejaba como si fuese a hacerlo en ese mismo momento.

Ahora sí estaba furioso ¡muy furioso! ¿Cómo se le ocurría a aquella niña que él podría llegar a herirla? Jamás podría hacer algo semejante… no a ella. Pero no podía ofenderse, no después de observar a Jackson y tomar consciencia sobre lo que acababa de hacer. Decidió confirmar sus sospechas, que a decir verdad, parecían ser ciertas: el joven Príncipe no se movía, yacía inmóvil sobre el suelo, no pestañaba, sus labios permanecían sellados… Nada, ni una señal de vida.

Jamás creyó que acabaría matando de una manera tan brutal a Jackson. Se suponía que él era el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego. ¡La realeza siempre es más poderosa que los pueblerinos! Por un lado: había resultado campeón ¡Le ganó a un Príncipe sin siquiera demostrar una cuarta parte de todo su poder! Pero eso no le producía ninguna clase de felicidad… no si Rosali sollozaba de esa manera.

Creig se arrodilló a un lado de Jackson solo para confirmar sus sospechas. Intentó hacer caso omiso a los insultos de Rosali: "¡Aléjate de mi primo! ¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Ya haz echo suficiente! ¡Lo mataste!"

Colocó su dedo índice a un lado del cuello del joven yaciente.

Creig dio un gran suspiro al escuchar ese sonido, ese leve: "tuc tuc… tuc tuc" que indicaba que la yugular del hombre continuaba latiendo.

- Está vivo –dijo el joven a la muchacha, a quien se le cortó el llanto de repente, para suplantarla por una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¡Oh, mi Dios. Gracias a los Espíritus! –retribuía Rosali en voz audible. En aquel momento olvidó por completo su ira hacia Creig por lo ocurrido aquella mañana o en el Agni Kai, saber que Jackson estaba vivo era una noticia estupenda-. Hay que llevarlo a su habitación.

Creig observó a su alrededor, no había nadie allí que pudiera auxiliarlos, y por el tono despectivo de Rosali, se sobreentendía que le hablaba a él.

- Creig, lleva a Jackson a su habitación –ordenó la joven.

El hombre gruñó para sus adentros, pero era una situación crítica y al haber causado todo aquel lío, lo menos que podía hacer era llevar al herido a su regazo. De haber sido por él hubiera dejado a aquel hombre morir en aquella calurosa noche, pero no lo haría, no si deseaba calmar a Rosali.

Creig cargó a Jackson en sus brazos, como si se tratara de una damisela. Caminó con el herido acomodado en su pecho hasta llegar a la habitación del Príncipe. La escena era realmente graciosa: Creig depositando muy suavemente a Jackson sobre la colcha de su cuarto. Sin embargo, Rosali traía en mente el bienestar de su querido primo.

- Gracias –dijo Rosali al joven, tomando asiento sobre la cama, a un lado de Jackson. Debía agradecer, sabía que había sido realmente difícil para Creig tener que cargar a su enemigo hasta su regazo-. ¿Cuánto tardará en recuperarse?

Creig se quedó inmóvil, resultaba increíble que Rosali estuviera tan calma luego de lo ocurrido, se sorprendió de que ella no lo echara a gritos y lloriqueos de Palacio.

- No lo sé –dijo finalmente el joven.

- Si lo sabes… ¿O me dirás que es la primera vez que haces esto a una persona? –preguntó despectiva.

- Si, es la primera vez que dejo inconsciente a alguien en pleno combate… Tu primo tuvo suerte… ¡todos quienes me enfrentan suelen morir! –sabía que sus respuestas eran frías, pero no callaría, él siempre hacía lo que quería y cuando quería. Nadie le daba órdenes.

Rosali lo miró con ojos tristes y agotados de tanto sollozar.

- ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Eres tan bruto! –le dijo con sus lágrimas rodando sobre sus mejillas.

Ambos se miraron durante un largo tiempo, Creig observando esa mirada triste de Rosali, y ella observando esa mirada despiadada y atemorizante.

Ambos veían a través de los ojos del otro: no podían negar que había "algo" muy especial rondando en la atmósfera cada vez que estaban cerca el uno del otro.

Rosali fijó su vista sobre las cuantas heridas que tenía Creig en su rostro, los puños de Jackson habían echo un tajo profundo sobre la ceja del joven, por donde la sangre surgía y caía hasta llegar a su mentón. Los rostros de ambos hombres estaban hechos trizas, sus molares aflojados, sus pómulos se hincharon notablemente.

- Mira cómo se molieron a golpes… ¡Ustedes dos son unos locos! -dijo limpiando sus lágrimas y con su habitual tono suave y delicado.

La joven se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia el lavado de la habitación de Jackson. Mientras Rosali permanecía en el lavadero, Creig aprovechó para caminar hacia la puerta, no tenía nada que hacer allí, colocó su mano sobre el picaporte.

- Siéntate –ordenó la muchacha sosteniendo un trozo de algodón con una mano y con la otra: un pequeño recipiente de cristal, el cual contenía un líquido traslúcido, que no era agua precisamente. Se puso de pie frente a Creig, quien ahora permanecía sentado sobre una silla.

El fuego que despedía la chimenea del cuarto de Jackson era débil, sin embargo, lograba iluminar los rostros de ambos, y daba, sobre todo, un toque especial a la habitación.

Ardió increíblemente cuando Rosali humedeció el algodón con aquel liquido y con éste preparado limpió las heridas del rostro del joven. No tardó en comprender que se trataba de alcohol puro, pero había resistido los golpes de Jackson, así que eso no era gran cosa.

- Obviamente a ti te hacen falta varios patos a tu fila –dijo en un tono maternal mientras aseaba las heridas de Creig-. ¿Por qué se golpearon de esa manera? ¿Acaso están dementes?

Creig la observaba con anhelo, aquella mañana había tratado muy mal a la joven, hasta se había reído de ella en su propia cara… En verdad no lograba comprender: ¡por poco y mata a su querido primo! ¡Dio a entender, aquella mañana, que ella no le importaba ni una pizca! (a pesar de ser todo lo contrario). Sin embargo, allí estaba Rosali: cuidándolo con ternura, preocupándose por él… Jamás habían echo algo como eso para con Creig. Hasta creyó que ella lo despediría, o por lo menos le insultaría: como respeto hacia Jackson. Pero no, ella permanecía allí, atendiéndole y dando a conocer que ella en verdad estaba interesada en aquel hombre.

No cabía duda alguna: Rosali estaba completamente enamorada.

- Es obvio que en el combate anterior no di todo de mí, por eso el muy estúpido de tu primo decidió enfrentarme otra vez… ¿Ya ves lo que les sucede a los torpes que me enfrentan? –dijo respondiendo a la pregunta de la joven.

"¡Mi Dios, qué egocéntrico es!"

- Tú sabes que eres mucho más fuerte que él… ¿Por qué accediste? Sabías perfectamente que lo lastimarías.

- Se supone que un Príncipe es más fuerte que un pueblerino ¿No?

Rosali lo vio con mirada reprobatoria. Aunque, aquella frase la había dejado pensando… Era cierto: los pueblerinos solían ser débiles comparados con el gran poder de la realeza… Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Creig era tan poderoso? ¿Qué se escondía tras la mangas?

- Creig… mi primo es un gran maestro fuego… uno de los mejores que he visto, pero tú le has ganado y por mucha diferencia –temía preguntar lo siguiente, pero se moría de curiosidad-. ¿Estás seguro de que eres normal?

Creig la miró de reojo. Hasta Rosali se había percatado de sus poderes "anormales".

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que "si soy normal"?

- Me refiero a que: eres demasiado fuerte, pero no como un maestro fuego. Me refiero a que en verdad eres demasiado fuerte… ¡Mucho!

"¡Oh, no!" Creig temía que Rosali se diera cuenta.

- ¿Cómo le haces? ¿Cuál es tu secreto? ¿Quién fue tu maestro?

El joven calló. No sabía que responder… presentía que pronto llegaría a los labios de Rosali el tema de los "padres"… y eso no significaba nada bueno.

- No sé por qué tengo este tipo de fuego-control… Nací así y es lo que soy.

- Entonces… ¿Jamás te has preguntado por qué tienes ese increíble poder? ¿Tus padres no se lo han preguntado? –le parecía en verdad muy extraño-. ¿Tienes padres?

- Madre –respondió secamente.

- ¿Qué le ha sucedido a tu padre?

- Murió cuando yo era pequeño.

- Oh, perdona… en verdad lo siento mucho –se apenó Rosali por un tema que de por sí era verdaderamente falso.

- Está bien –mintió Creig-. Ya no tiene importancia.

- Volviendo al tema de tu poder… -continuó Rosali-. Tal vez, tal vez ¡fue obra de los Espíritus! Quizá ellos fueron quienes te concedieron tan increíble poder.

Creig puso sus ojos en blanco y sonrió divertido.

- ¿No me vayas a decir que tu crees en esa patraña de los Espíritus?

- Pues sí claro, ¿quien sería tan tonto de no creer en quienes nos dan la vida?

- "¿Quiénes nos dan la vida?" Creí que quienes hacían eso eran nuestros padres.

- Bueno… sí pero… ¡Los Espíritus existen, y hay que honrarlos! Ellos son quienes guían tu camino.

- No, cada uno es dueño de su propio destino, nadie decide por nadie… ¿Quién te ha llenado de tal manera esa cabecita?

Rosali se ruborizó.

- Nadie. Los Espíritus existen. El Avatar es prueba de ello.

- Dime… tú eres descendencia del avatar ¿O no?

- Sí, es mi padre –Creig sonrió. "Si supieras que no es nada tuyo…" decía para si mismo.

- ¿Tu haz visto a algún Espíritu a lo largo de toda tu vida?

Rosali negó con la cabeza.

- Pero mi padre dijo que los ha visto. Cuando él entra en Estado avatar pasa al mundo de los Espíritus.

- ¿Y como sabes que eso tampoco es pura basura?

"Yo he visto tantas veces a los Espíritus… en sueños… mientras camino por el bosque… Tendría sentido si yo los adorara, después de todo, yo si los he examinado. Pero ¿Cómo pueden adorarlos las personas, quienes jamás han visto a uno de los espíritus en toda su vida? ¿Cómo pueden adorar a algo que no ven, que no sienten?" Decía Creig para sí mismo. "De todas formas no creo en ellos, ¡no hacen nada por nosotros más que estorbarnos!"

- Tú no crees en ellos porque eres un incrédulo –continuó aseando las heridas.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

- IN-CRE-DU-LO.

Creig observó a Rosali fijamente con aversión.

- Tú eres la incrédula. Tu primo casi muere por mi culpa y tú estás aquí, cuidándome como si fuese yo quien salió herido del Agni Kai.

Rosali lo miró a los ojos… su ceño entristecido era aun más notable.

"¿Aun no lo comprende? ¿Cómo puede ser tan ciego? ¡¿Acaso no lo nota?!"

- Bueno… sé que no lo haz hecho apropósito. Digo… yo… tú no…

Se trababa con sus propias palabras, no sabía qué decir: ¡claro que Creig lo había echo apropósito! Era un Agni Kai, alguien debía ganar.

- Creig… -dijo mirándolo lastimeramente-. ¿No lo ves?

El joven la miró confundido.

- ¿No veo qué?

- Pues… ¿No lo sientes? –tomó la mano del joven, Creig volvió a sentir ese calor que lo abrazaba, sabía que Rosali le atraía, sabía que él atraía a Rosali… pero, ¿De qué hablaba la mocosa "exactamente"?

- ¿No sientes cuando alguien está… -hizo una pausa, no sabía si pronunciar esa palabra delante de Creig, él podía llegar a molestarse mucho. De todos modos, decidió arriesgarse-…enamorado?

Creig la miró con gesto raro. Él detestaba esa clase de temas: enamoramiento. ¡No lo comprendía! No entendía lo que era estar enamorado…Jamás lo habían amado, jamás había amado a alguien… "¿Qué es esa estupidez del enamoramiento?" Siempre había querido saber… siempre tuvo curiosidad… Pero no le parecía más que una estupidez: si se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos se las vería muy mal. Él estaba acostumbrado a no querer a nadie más que a sí mismo, y la verdad es que eso de "enamorarse" le parecía una completa ridiculez. "Sólo sirve para volver a las personas aun más taradas de lo que son" decía, aunque jamás había experimentado aquella sensación de "enamoramiento". Sólo opinaba porque unas cuantas veces había visto a varias parejas de enamorados: pegados el uno contra el otro ¡simplemente le causaba repulsión! ¡Aquellas personas se veían tan idiotas de esa manera!

- ¿Enamorado? –repitió Creig, como si fuera un niño que descubre una nueva palabra y exige saber su significado.

- Si, enamorado: pensar día y noche en otra persona, no poder quitártela de la cabeza, estar todo el tiempo pendiente de qué está haciendo, con quién, cómo… querer saber todo sobre esa persona, saber si le interesas… sentir cosas inexplicables cuando estás cerca de esa persona, sentir que es la razón de tu vida, que lo quieres más que a nadie en el mundo. Besar a esa persona y sentir sabores exóticos.

Creig no respondió, en cambio: un silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Rosali lo miró a los ojos para luego agachar la mirada:

"Con razón es tan bueno en el fuego-control… Él no siente, él razona… Creig no piensa como los demás: no es como la mayoría de las personas, quienes desean algo con todo su corazón y por eso creen que se lo merecen. Creig piensa, deduce cuál es la mejor manera de llegar a su objetivo. Él no ama, no se enamora… por eso jamás sufre… jamás llora. Es una pared, una roca…" Pensaba Rosali "¿Cómo lograré enamorar a una roca?"

- Creig… ¿Sientes algo por mí? –le preguntó con dulzura.

El hombre regañó para sus adentros. ¡Le costaba tanto revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos! ¡Jamás acababa de expresarlos con plenitud! ¡Y para colmo, ella le cuestionaba así como si nada… como si se tratara de algo tan censillo de preguntar!

- ¿A qué quieres llegar? –preguntó él con incomodidad.

- Te perdonaré por lo que hiciste a Jackson. No puedo separarme de ti. No quiero. Yo… -sonrió levemente. Una de esas sonrisas nerviosas que aparecían en momentos como aquellos-. ¡Estoy muy enamorada!

"¡Si tan solo supiera lo que eso significa!" Pensaba molesto.

- Muy, muy enamorada… de ti –continuó.

Creig se quedó helado, petrificado. Claro que no tenía idea de lo que significaba "enamoramiento", pero la palabra sonaba fuerte e importante… imponente.

- ¿Que tú qué? –preguntó Creig algo "impresionado".

- Te amo –volvió a decir Rosali con una sonrisa-. Tenía muchas ganas de decírtelo hace tiempo, es sólo que no me animaba… Creo que fue amor a primera vista. Éste sentimiento crece desde que nos encontramos en el bosque… Te amo! Tú… ¿Qué sientes exactamente por mí?

- Pues… am, yo… -dudaba, en verdad. Sabía que le atraía y mucho pero ¿sería eso suficiente? ¿Sería la respuesta que Rosali buscaba?-. Tú me… caes bien.

La sonrisa de Rosali volvió a su lugar. Se quedó inmóvil, viéndolo. Esa respuesta definitivamente no era lo que ella esperaba. Su corazón pareció llenarse de grandes olas de decepción, dolor y… mucha infelicidad…

- ¿Sólo eso? ¿Sólo te caigo bien? –la voz de la muchacha sonó quebrada.

- Pues… -Creig comenzó a sudar. Rosali lo había puesto muy incómodo. Obviamente le gustaba, la quería, le atraía pero ¿Cómo confesárselo sin quedar como un verdadero idiota? No quería ser débil, y diciendo que quería a alguien: sonaría en verdad muy débil-. Si… me caes bien.

Rosali se alejó de él, detuvo las caricias de sus manos hacia la mano de Creig.

- Puedes irte ya –dijo deprimidamente e ingresando nuevamente al lavado de la habitación de Jackson.

El hombre se puso de pie para que repentinamente Rosali saliera del baño con un tazón en manos repleto de agua y un pequeño paño para limpiar el rostro ensangrentado de Jackson.

Creig se aproximó a la puerta. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida de Palacio Rosali le llamó desde detrás.

- Oye… No te molestes en venir mañana… ni en ninguno de los siguientes días… -dijo tristemente-. Ya eres libre…

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Creig confuso.

- Lo que oíste. Jackson quería un verdadero Agni Kai contigo, ¿no? Pues ya lo tuvieron, así que no creo que haya otra cosa que te ate a este lugar… Descuida, no diremos nada sobre tu combate con mi primo a nuestros padres. No te delataremos, fue decisión de Jackson pelear contra ti. Adiós.

Dejar ir a Creig era aun más doloroso de lo que creyó. Sollozar a un lado de Jackson por el hombre que lo había dejado medio muerto era casi un insulto hacia el Príncipe. No le importaba… estaba decidida a entregarse a los Espíritus, ya comprobó que no tenía posibilidades en el amor… por lo tanto, debía escoger otro camino.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque, Creig enfurecido más que nunca, golpeaba con fuerza el tronco de los árboles.

- ¡Demonios, ¿por qué diablos no le dije?! ¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!! –tomó su cabeza con sus manos-. ¡¿Qué diablos me sucede?! ¿Acaso es… desconfianza? –reflexionó-. ¡No, no puede ser desconfianza! Tal vez… tal vez sólo es temor… temor a que termine enamorándome de ella.

"Ah… El amor… ¿Cómo se sentirá estar enamorado? ¿Será como dicen todos: mariposas en el estómago? ¡No, eso es la ridiculez más grande que he oído!... Pero daría todo por sentir al menos un día, al menos un minuto: lo que se siente amar, obsesionarse con otra persona, pensar día y noche en otra persona ¡No en uno mismo!…" Creig detuvo sus pensamientos "¿Pensar día y noche en una persona? ¿Obsesionarse con ella? Es lo que según la mocosa es el amor… ¡Y yo ya siento eso… por ella! Bueno: a decir verdad, me paso noches enteras despierto, intentando descifrar qué es lo que más me gusta de ella: si sus ojos, sus mejillas, su cabello… O eso de sentir sabores exóticos cuando besas a la persona que amas… ¡Lo sentí cuando besé a Rosali!"

- ¿Estaré… enamorado? –observaba las hojas caídas de los árboles a los cuales había golpeado brutalmente hacía minutos atrás-. ¿Estoy enamorado? Bien, no puedo decir que no la quiero… la quiero y mucho… mucho ¡No es normal! Yo no soy así: no la quiero como suelo querer a las mujeres: como simples trozos de carne con un socavón para penetrar. La quiero… a ella en verdad la quiero… ¡Y me gusta quererla, me encanta desearla y pensar en Rosali todo el tiempo! No puedo quitármela de la cabeza, ¡No quiero quitármela de la cabeza!

Ahora finalmente sabía lo que sentía, lástima que ya era muy tarde. No le permitirían volver a ingresar a Palacio. ¡Ya no trabajaba allí, había sido despedido aquella misma noche! Se sentía mal, ¡muy mal!

Deseaba confesar a Rosali sobre todo lo que había meditado hasta hacía un momento ¿pero cómo?

Llegó a la aldea, exhausto. Era madrugada, el sol se asomaría por el horizonte en un par de horas. Ingresó con suavidad a su hogar, como solía hacerlo cada noche, solo que esta vez alguien lo esperaba desvelada.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto esta vez? –preguntó Azula, vestida con un gigantesco camisón que cubría completamente su delgado cuerpo mientras alumbraba la penumbra de la casa con una vela-. ¡¿Pero qué demonios tienes en el rostro?!

Creig intentó cubrirse. Aunque no dio resultado.

- ¿Acaso tuviste otro pleito, tarado?

- Si, ¿acaso te interesa?

- No me interesa tu patética vida de gusano –dijo Azula poniendo rostro de asco.

- Entonces vete a dormir –respondió Creig.

Algo andaba mal, muy mal… su hijo estaba callado, no le dolían sus acotaciones, lo cual era en verdad extraño.

- Hijo… ¿Qué sucedió? –se colocó al lado del joven, sonriendo malévolamente. Intentando pretender interés o siquiera madurez.

- Nada, yo… me despidieron.

- ¿Cómo que te despidieron? ¿Por qué te despiden de todos tus empleos? ¡¿Acaso te follas a las hijas de tus patrones?! –preguntó abiertamente.

- Eso sería más lógico.

Azula lo observó: tanto tiempo logrando ver a través de la mirada de Aang en la prisión, le había otorgado una simpleza para poder descubrir sentimientos ajenos y logar ver los sentimientos de todas las personas… Creig no sería ningún reto.

- Entonces si es una mujer ¿eh? ¿Se puede saber quién?

- No.

- ¿Por ella fue que se golpearon?

- ¡No! –lo ponía tan nervioso, y más con esa mirada malévola que tenía su madre… idéntica a la suya.

- ¿Entonces? –esperó uno segundos-. ¡Ahh…! -exhaló como descubriendo de que se trataba todo aquel embrollo-. ¿Es la misma por la cual te viniste con la vestimenta completamente empapada la otra noche? ¿Qué sucedió hijo? Tú siempre conquistas mujeres… pero al parecer ésta nueva chica no quiere nada contigo, de no ser así no hubieras recurrido a la masturbación.

Creig abrió los ojos enormemente.

- ¡Déjame en paz! –dijo alejándose de ella. ¡Su madre tenía esa facilidad para perturbarlo además de lograr sacar a la luz todos sus secretos!

- Cuidado hijo, no te vayas a masturbar demasiado. Se dice que es perjudicial para la salud –largó una fuerte risotada. No le importaba si Leila dormitaba o no. Deseaba sonreír al menos un segundo.

- Tú no eres quien para hablarme sobre eso: ¡yo te he visto masturbarte miles de veces!

- ¿Y tú qué hacías viendo a tu madre en tales actos? –Azula gozaba perturbando a los demás, fuera su propio hijo o cualquier otro.

- ¡No te veía! Pero tal vez si dejaras de chillar "Aang" mientras lo haces no llamarías tanto la atención –Creig agachó la mirada luego de percatarse de lo que había dicho. Azula se había ruborizado, aunque su rostro continuaba expresando esa mirada enfurecida, irónica y lunática. Creig también estaba apenado, hablar a una madre de esa manera no era para nada respetuoso. Lo que le intrigaba era saber ¿por qué? ¿Por qué su madre pensaba en aquel tipo siendo que era un completo bastardo? Los había enviado a vivir junto con esas personas, entonces ¿por qué continuaba pensando en él?-. Madre… lo siento… yo no… perdóname. Hago de esta familia un desastre.

- Es verdad, eres el culpable de nuestras desgracias –dijo, reponiéndose luego del golpe bajo que había dado su hijo-. Bueno… eres una infortuna, menos mal que eres guapo y poderoso, sino serías cualquier cosa –acabó diciendo.

Creig hizo un gesto sin importancia. Azula lo notó.

- ¿Esa fue la razón por la que destrozaron tu rostro a golpes? ¿Por que eres guapo? Ya pasaste por eso de niño.

- No es por eso.

Lejos habían quedado esos días en que de pequeño, la mayoría de los muchachos del pueblo querían golpearle debido a que por su atractivo atraía a grandes cantidades de niñas. Llegaba a la aldea con las vestimentas rasgadas y el rostro echo trizas. Pero luego de descubrir sus verdaderos poderes como maestro fuego: era muy difícil que alguien deseara acércasele... y mucho menos a querer golpearle.

- ¿Y entonces? –volvió a cuestionar. Mientras tanto Creig ansiaba con todo su corazón poder tener una vivienda para él solo, pero no tenía dinero ni adonde ir, debía soportar-. ¿A quien haz enamorado esta vez?

Sabía como era su madre: no se detendría hasta que dijera lo que quería saber. Creig finalmente se resignó.

- A la hija adoptiva del Avatar –dijo muy seriamente. Azula se lo quedó mirando atónita, boquiabierta.

- ¿En donde se conocieron?

- Mi empleo era servicio completo de "Chef" en Palacio.

Azula aun no creía lo que oía.

- ¡¿Haz visto a tu padre?!

- Si. Aunque no he hablado con él aun.

- ¡No lo hagas! ¡Es un idiota! –la sola idea de imaginar al monje y a su hijo en una conversación abierta le provocaba nauseas.

- Lo sé. Me da asco. Cada vez que lo veo me dan deseos ¡de fusilarlo! Con el solo recordar lo que me has dicho que nos ha hecho.

- Por favor, dime que no fuiste tan imbécil como para decir tu nombre a tu padre.

- No lo hice. Él y tu hermano creen que soy "Li".

Azula abrió sus ojos enormemente, sus pupilas se dilataron, sus labios dibujaron una malévola sonrisa… ¡Una siniestra idea surgía de sus pensamientos!

- Entonces, ¿la niña está completamente enamorada de ti, eh?

- Sí, me lo ha confesado.

- Quiero que te emparejes con ella –dijo aun sonriendo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? –en realidad no había cosa que deseara más que acercase a Rosali, pero que su madre se lo propusiera era en verdad muy extraño.

- ¿Quieres vengarte porque el bastando de tu padre nos envió a ti y a mi a este chiquero? –Creig asistió con la mirada-. Acércate a la hija del monje, acércate a ella, conquístala. Luego, cuando entres en afinidad con tu padre… espera el momento adecuado… y mátalo.

Creig la miró… era una buena idea. ¡Una excelente idea! Compartía el delicioso sabor de la matanza junto a su madre. Ambos eran igual de sanguinareos.

"Ya verás idiota, me las pagarás por quitarme lo más preciado que tenía en la vida… mi fuego control".

* * *

Este cap. me pareció que salió medio enfermizo. Igual espero que les haya gustado. ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Espero atentamente sus comentarios. Gracias :)


	17. Reconciliación

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, son re amables! Gracias en verdad. Espero continúen leyendo :) Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Y si desean hacer comentarios constructivos, quiero que sepan que pueden hacerlo: TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS SON MUY BIEN RECIBIDOS. Saludos

* * *

Creig pasó varias noches meditando, intentando descubrir la mejor manera de declarar a Rosali sus sentimientos. Claro que el maestro fuego no contó con completa plenitud a Azula la historia entre él y Rosali, sólo contó a su madre que la joven Princesa estaba enamorada de él, pero no contó sobre el enamoramiento recíproco que también él estaba sufriendo. A decir verdad, lo apenaba confesar a alguien como Azula que él estaba sintiendo obsesión hacia alguien que no era él mismo. Era mejor para Creig no sacar a la luz su enamoramiento y concentrarse en el enamoramiento de Rosali, el cual era verdaderamente importante y más que necesario para conseguir acercarse al Avatar.

Había pasado más de una semana, para entonces Aang, Mai, Keino y Zuko ya estaban de vuelta en la Nación del Fuego y relatando los miles de chistes y graciosos comentarios de tío Iroh.

- No tienes idea de lo divertido que fue… Iroh esta bastante bien a pesar de su edad, contó sobre lo bien que le iba en su casa de té y sobre… -Aang estaba hablando a su hija desde que llegó y definitivamente no había notado las enormes bolsas que llevaba la joven debajo de sus ojos, ni tampoco sus hinchados párpados, los cuales se veían rojizos y abultados de tanto sollozar y pasar las noches en desvela para cuidar de Jackson. Aang hizo una pausa al percatarse del mal rostro de su querida hija-. Cariño, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Qué te sucede, cielo?

- Estoy bien papá –dijo quebradamente. Había sollozado tanto debido al mal comportamiento de Creig para con ella la noche de la semana anterior, que había pasado las horas llorando dolidamente.

Aang levantó el mentón de su hija para observarla con detalle.

- No te ves para nada bien… Tú… ¿Haz estado llorando? –preguntó con su rostro algo irónico. Si su pequeña había estado llorando, en cuestión de minutos volarían objetos.

- No, papá… déjame –dijo corriendo el rostro de la mirada enfadada de Aang.

- ¿Entonces que es, Rosi? Haz estado deprimida desde hace ya bastante tiempo, estoy hastiado de ver a mi pequeña abatida.

De repente ingresa Mai a la sala real, en donde Aang y su hija compartían un par de tazas de té.

- ¡¿Qué le sucedió a Jackson?! –preguntó Mai constipada.

- ¡¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Qué le sucede a mi sobrino?! –dijo el Avatar para luego ponerse de pie de un salto.

- ¡No lo sé! Está quemado, herido, rasgado…. Rosali ¿Qué ha sucedido? –los ojos de Mai se humedecían y esperaban una rápida respuesta de la joven.

Rosali comenzó a respirar más aprisa, debía inventar alguna mentira ¡cualquiera con tal de no delatar a Creig! Claro que él había sido un animal con ella y sobre todo con Jackson pero, era el hombre de su vida a pesar de ya no estar a su lado.

"Deja de engañarte Rosali, jamás estuvo a tu lado" Se decía una y otra vez "De haber sido así no hubiera echo el amor con Jeny" Su rostro entristecía cada vez que pensaba en tal, o se los imaginaba rozándose el uno con el otro, lamiéndose, palpándose… Lo más asqueroso que ver a dos personas teniendo relaciones, ¡era imaginar cómo Creig y jeny hubieran tenido relaciones! Cada vez que esas imágenes invadían su virginal mente sentía nauseas. Amaba a Creig, realmente la seducía… pero imaginárselo con otra mujer era motivo suficiente para considerarlo un cerdo degenerado y provocar que el amor que sentía por él se desvaneciera y todo sea inundado por un sentimiento de repulsión. ¡Al suponérselo con Jeny: Creig le causaba repulsión y nauseas!

"¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cerdo y bruto?"

- ¡Rosali! –gimió Mai, y no tardaron en acercarse Zuko y Keino luego de ver la delicada situación en la que se encontraba el joven príncipe.

- ¡Llamen a un médico, es urgente! –gritó Zuko desesperadamente a uno de los sirvientes, quien con apuro tomó un pergamino, lo ató a la pata de un halcón y no tardó en volar hacia el pueblo de la Nación-. ¡¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué demonios le sucedió a Jackson?!

Zuko estaba más que enfurecido, esperaba una inmediata respuesta mirando a rosali a los ojos.

- Am… él… -no se le ocurría nada así que escupió de sus labios lo primero que vino a su mente-. Yo no lo sé, los guardias de Palacio lo encontraron así en las afueras de la zona y lo trajeron de esta manera, también me sorprendí cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Zuko puso gesto extrañado, todo le parecía realmente extraño, no lograba comprender.

"Por favor tío, créelo, por favor…" Rogaba la muchacha para sus adentros. No era culpa de Creig después de todo, Jackson había terminado de esa manera porque él mismo lo decidió así: sabía que Creig era más forzudo y más poderoso que él, y aun así decidió enfrentarlo.

- ¿No habrá sido el mismo que los golpeó la vez pasada? –preguntó zuko. Rosali agradeció que el señor del Fuego hubiera creído toda su mentira.

Keino quedó en silencio unos cuantos minutos, luego de un tiempo se percató de lo que pudo haber ocurrido. ¡Iba a matar a Creig, deseaba fusilarlo por herir de tal manera a su hermano!

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, padre… Debe de haber sido aquel loco otra vez.

Keino estaba más que consciente de que había sido Creig: ningún otro maestro fuego era más poderoso que él y su hermano más que aquella sabandija.

- Esto se acabó, registren toda la Nación del Fuego, encontraremos a ese bastardo.

- Zuko, no es seguro que haya sido el mismo tipo –dijo Aang recordando que el nombre de aquel era supuestamente "Creig", hubiera deseado encontrarlo pero, se resignó a creer que Azula y su verdadero hijo habían muerto hace ya muchos años.

- Además, no lo encontramos la primera vez… ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo encontraremos ahora, tío? –preguntó Rosali intentando cubrir a su querido amor.

Keino echo un vistazo a Rosali de reojo, sabía perfectamente quien había herido de tal manera a Jackson y estaba más que destinado a vengar a su hermano.

- No me importa, pondremos doble seguridad alrededor de Palacio. ¡No podemos seguir con estos ataques! Alguien planea liquidar a la realeza de la Nación y no comprendo por qué. Debemos encontrar al culpable.

- ¿Será otro golpe, cariño? –preguntó Mai aterrada. El último golpe a la corona habría sido el echo por Azula hacía ya dieciocho años.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, el médico estaba ya en puertas de Palacio, ingresó a la habitación de Jackson para hacer un resumen del estado del joven.

- Estará inconsciente por lo menos durante dos semanas.

- ¡¿Dos semanas?! –gritaron todos con sorpresa.

- Mi Dios, es demasiado –dijo Zuko, aterrado por la salud de Jackson.

- Está en un estado muy delicado. Deberá ser paciente y esperar –dijo antes de retirarse.

La familia comenzó a turnarse para que cada uno le tocase pasar una noche cuidando de Jackson a medida que los días pasaban.

Mientras tanto, Rosali se rompía la cabeza intentando adivinar muy vagamente qué estaría haciendo Creig en aquel momento.

Una de esas noches, mientras todos dormitaba y todo en el Palacio estaba realmente calmo, Aang prefirió dirigirse al jardín de Palacio a meditar en su "posición de monje" algunos temas de importancia. Mientras observaba el agua del estanque se preguntaba a si mismo: ¿Por qué aun estoy enamorado de ella? ¿Por qué después de todo lo que hizo… aun continua provocando estas cosas en mí?

No lo sabía. Pero extrañaba tanto los días en la que iba a visitar a Azula en la prisión, era realmente entretenido conversar por ella, ¡era tan directa! ¡Tan espontánea! ¡Tan frontal! Ella no ocultaba su desprecio hacia los demás, no lo guardaba y eso era lo que más degustaba de ella.

- Siempre fue tan fuerte –dijo en voz audible.

La mayor parte del tiempo pensaba en Azula y en su pequeño hijo… pero más en ella, en esos ojos color miel tan llenos de ira y maldad, esa sonrisa burlona, esos gemidos que expulsaba cuando unían sus cuerpos, que en su momento le provocaron terror y ahora… ¡ahora los extrañaba más que nunca! Tantas veces se había saciado a si mismo pensando en ella. ¡El mismísimo Avatar! Quien podría tener a cualquier mujer con solo tronar los dedos, no había quien lo satisficiera como Azula.

"¿Acaso soy masoquista?" Se preguntaba, claro que sí, sino no se hubiera enamorado de un demonio que tanto dolor le provocó en sus épocas.

El Avatar, se pasó la semana preguntando por qué motivo Rosali había despedido al cocinero ¡le fascinaba la personalidad de aquel muchacho y más aun: sus deliciosos te! Era un gran cocinero, no comprendía las razones de Rosali, además aquel parecía ser un hombre de hechos, no palabras. ¡A Aang le fascinaba aquel joven! Claro que no era una fascinación de gusto, era una fascinación difícil de explicar… la fascinación que no tiene nada que ver con la excitación o la sexualidad, sino que se trataba de aquella que se despierta en las personas cuando otro ser llama la atención o le recuerda a algo muy especial.

- Creo que con lo de Jackson, no podremos celebrar el cumpleaños número diecinueve de Rosali –decía Aang mientras saboreaba el desayuno del nuevo Chef de Palacio, a decir verdad, se había acostumbrado al desayuno preparado por Creig.

- No seas tan pesimista Aang, el cumpleaños de Rosali es en una semana y, tal vez para entonces Jackson ya habrá despertado.

- Si Aang –dijo Mai-. Además el Doctor dijo que se recuperará. No te deprimas.

- Deberíamos comprar un regalo a Rosali. Tal vez un vestido –dijo Zuko.

- Mmm… es muy difícil encontrar algo que le agrade a nuestra sobrina… sobre todo si se trata de vestuario.

- Tal vez deberías dejar que ella tome sus propias decisiones, dale el dinero suficiente y permitámosle pasar un día entero de compras. Que elija lo que le guste –dijo Zuko.

- Tienes razón. Dejémosla escoger lo que a ella le guste. Quiero que en la fiesta de su cumpleaños se vea como una verdadera Princesa –dijo Aang sonriendo.

- Pero no podemos permitir que se pasee sola por la Nación –dijo Zuko preocupado-. No después de que aquel loco atacó nuevamente a mi hijo. Tal vez sea un golpe contra los Príncipes.

- Pero irá de compras a la parte alta del pueblo, además si le permitimos ir con Keino tal vez…

- Mai, si aquel tipo logró dejar inconsciente a Jackson, entonces matará a Keino –dijo Aang atemorizado.

- Tienes razón, Aang. Dejemos que sea acompañado por diez guardias –dijo Mai.

- Quince –dijo Zuko.

- Veinte –se apresuró a decir Aang. De ser por él, iría él mismo a acompañar a su querida hija, pero sabía perfectamente que Rosali era algo "quisquillosa" con la ropa, y tardaría horas en escoger algo que en verdad le agrade y sea acorde a su pequeño y delgado cuerpo.

- De acuerdo. Veinte.

- Pero ¿estás seguro que aceptará? No parece estar de muy buen humor –dijo Mai preocupada-. Hace días que la veo llorando y aun no sé por qué.

- Sí, también me parece muy extraño.

- Creo que la depresión es una etapa de la vida.

- Sí, tal vez pronto se le pase.

- Aunque a decir verdad, creo que podríamos evitar esa etapa si permitiéramos que Rosali… No lo sé… converse con algunos muchachos de su edad –dijo Mai.

Aang clavó su mirada en los ojos de la mujer, de tal manera que provocó miedo en ella.

- ¿Otra vez el tema de los hombres, Mai? ¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo? El hombre adecuado para Rosali lo escogeré yo.

Mai puso sus ojos en blanco, Zuko comenzó a reír: ¡Aang no deseaba que nada malo le pasara a su pequeña, y por tal no quería que ésta tuviera pareja porque sabía perfectamente lo que un hombre querría de ella!

- Bueno… si lo pones de esa manera, se me ocurre una idea –dijo Zuko aun sonriendo-. Pongamos algunos volantes en el pueblo: se busca hombre educado, refinado, bien hablado, bien vestido, buenos modales y todo lo que quieres para Rosali. Tal vez muchos muchachos se presenten. Los traes aquí a Palacio y veremos entre todos cuál es mejor para tu hija.

- Oye… ¡es una estupenda idea, Cifu! –dijo Aang sonriendo.

- Podemos comenzar a repartir los folletos hoy mismo –dijo Mai sonriendo.

Una vez preparados los anuncios y sin que Rosali supiera nada al respecto se repartieron por toda la Nación. Al día siguiente miles de jóvenes estaban en las afueras de Palacio esperando el momento para ingresar.

- Rosali, ven un instante –dijo Mai llevando a su querida sobrina a la sala del Señor del Fuego. En donde se encontraban sentados en sus tronos: su padre a la derecha de Zuko (quien estaba como correspondía: sobre el trono mayor) y luego Mai a la izquierda del matero fuego.

- Hija, con tus tíos hemos platicado sobre tu edad y hemos decidido que ya puedes "conocer" a algunos jóvenes.

Rosali, mientras tanto, miraba a su padre con los párpados bien abiertos y sus mejillas ruborizadas. No podía explicar la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento.

- Bien, Rosali. Hemos escogido a los veinte mejores de los cien que se han presentado –decía Mai mientras se paraba junto al primero de la larga fila que estaba delante de la joven-. Él es Jefrer, es un experimentado maestro fuego de carácter suave y está listo para contraer matrimonio –Mai sonrió, Rosali se puso tan seria como una estatua. Aunque a decir verdad la situación le hacía mucha gracia.

Mai continuó presentando a cada uno de los muchachos, Rosali siquiera prestaba atención, aquellos hombres eran guapos, ni dudar, pero su corazón ya tenía dueño.

"¡Mi Dios, Rosali, no seas tonta! ¿Continuarás pensando en ese bruto, degenerado y matón de Creig? ¡Despierta de una buena vez! Debes olvidarte de él… y tal vez la mejor manera sea dando la oportunidad a uno de estos hombres" se decía sí misma.

- ¿Y bien, cariño? ¿Ya haz tomado tu decisión? –preguntó Mai.

- Me gusta… -decía Rosali escogiendo con su dedo índice-. El número once.

Era un joven con bellas facciones, no demasiado alto, más bien de la altura de Rosali, cabello castaño y de cuerpo bastante delgado.

- ¡Oh, qué maravilla! –dijo Mai súper alegre.

Rosali sonrió. Los demás jóvenes no tardaron en retirarse de Palacio, quedando el joven frente al Avatar y al Señor del Fuego ¡No podía estar más atemorizado!

- ¿Cómo te llamas chico? –preguntó Aang algo indeciso.

- Cleaver.

- Buen nombre –acotó Zuko.

La muchacha notó que la voz de aquel hombre no se parecía en nada al potente vozarrón de Creig, era más bien bastante aguda.

- Rosali cariño, como un anticipado regalo para tu cumpleaños número diecinueve: tu padre y nosotros hemos decidido que podrás pasar una tarde entera escogiendo hermosos vestidos en la parte alta de la cuidad –dijo la mujer sonriente.

Rosali se puso muy contenta ¡finalmente despejaría su mente de los recuerdos de Creig, y no había mejor forma para hacerlo que un día entero de compras!

- Y además contarás con la compañía de este hermoso joven –dijo señalando a Cleaver.

Rosali hubiera preferido ir sola, pero de aquella manera conocería un poco más a aquel joven, ¿y quien podría no decir que tal vez aquel muchacho se convierta en el futuro amor de su vida?

Rosali había escogido un hermoso vestido para usar en su día de compras. Llevó la cantidad suficiente como para comprar miles, millones de vestidos de todas las clases.

Keino había decidido cuidar de su hermano aquella tarde, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de acompañarlos. Así que Rosali debió enfrentar la situación ella sola: estaría con veinte guardias detrás y a su lado, ese muchacho llamado Cleaver.

Se sentía en verdad muy incómoda, aquel joven no hablaba para nada, parecía ser del tipo "tímido" por lo que la Princesa se vio obligada a comenzar ella misma con la conversación.

- Y… cuéntame Cleaver ¿Haz tenido varias parejas?

El joven sonrió.

- Pues… no me alcanzan los dedos de las manos para contarlas –continuó riendo.

Rosali lo miró de reojo y con ira.

"¡Este es aun más egocéntrico que el bruto!" se decía mientras intentaba hacer oídos sordos a las miles de pavadas que aquel decía.

- A decir verdad, creo que las mujeres no deberían ser maestras de ningún elemento: eso las varoniliza.

"¿Varoniliza? ¡Esa palabra ni siquiera existe!" decía, cada vez mirándolo con más odio "¡Es tan machista!"

Los guardias se percataron de que al ser tal cantidad tal vez molestaban a los jóvenes, por lo que decidieron esperarlos en la entrada del pueblo para así darles más privacidad. ¡Lo que menos deseaba Rosali era pasar tiempo a solas con Cleaver!

- ¿Qué te parece si ingresamos a esta tienda? –preguntó la joven observando los bellos vestidos, estando ahora en el corazón de la Nación y sin guardias. Además, de esa manera dejaría de escuchar a ese hombre.

- Bien –dijo y ambos entraron al lugar.

Rosali tardó ¡horas! en encontrar un vestido adecuado para ella. Cleaver moría de aburrimiento. Aunque se entretenía viendo el escote de la mujer que atendía a la clientela en aquel comercio.

Una vez que salieron de la tienda, Cleaver insistió en tomar de la mano a Rosali, ella se dejó, pero luego de unos minutos volvió a separase de él. ¡Se sentía tan incómoda caminado de la mano con aquel hombre!

Aquel mismo día, al comenzar el atardecer, Creig caminaba por el bosque repasando sus líneas, intentando ser lo más dulce posible cuando esté junto a Rosali, lo cual era en verdad difícil, no porque no quiera serlo (quería demasiado a Rosali) sino porque le resultaba embarazoso… ¡era una persona muy vergonzosa y el solo pensar que debía declarase frente a ella le causaba tanta pena!

- ¿Por qué no solo le hago el amor y ya? De esa manera me ahorro todo el palabrerío ridículo y ella sentirá que estoy siendo sincero… -luego se detenía y pensaba detenidamente en lo que decía-. ¡¿Pero, en qué estoy pensando?! Rosali no haría algo como eso. ¡Dios, soy tan degenerado! Debo ser dulce, dulce, dulce –repetía mientras iba camino a Palacio.

Al llegar vio miles de guardias ¡millones! Triplicaban a la cantidad de la semana pasada.

"¡Oh no! ¡Ya debe de haber llegado el estúpido del monje!" se dijo preocupado, percatándose de que tal vez Rosali por intentar vengarse de él por haber desdichado su amor la noche del Agni Kai, haya contado que el culpable fue el "chef" de palacio. Aunque, a decir verdad, si Rosali planeaba vengarse de Creig no lo hubiera despedido y permitido que se fuera.

"No, mi niña no es de las personas vengativas… ella no haría algo como eso. Además, lo juró antes de que me despidiera" dijo confianzudo.

Ahora estaba acomplejado, decidiendo si debía o no ingresar a Palacio. Claro que no temía, él era en verdad muy fuerte pero… ¿cuan fuerte era el Avatar? Azula contó a su hijo sobre unas cuantas técnicas que había visto hacer a aquel monje en acción, pero Creig sabía que tal vez Aang tendría más de un as bajo la manga.

"De todas formas, aunque lograse ingresar a Palacio y pararme frente a ella, Rosali no me perdonará, no después de haber desdichado su amor" continuó pensando, alguna idea para reconquistar el dolido corazón de Rosali. "Tal vez, si voy al pueblo y le compro flores… ¡a las mujeres les encantan las flores!... Va, ¿en qué estoy pensando? ¡¿Flores?! ¡No tengo dinero como parar comprar malditas flores, además es lo más patético que he oído!

Las palabras de Azula vinieron a su mente: "se lo más dulce posible, arriesga todo por estar junto a ella, está en juego la cabeza de tu padre, si haces todo correctamente: pronto tendrás la oportunidad de acercarte al monje… ¡No pierdas esa oportunidad!"

Reconsiderando la propuesta de su madre, y teniendo en cuenta que no tenía nada de dinero: estaba dispuesto a brindar sus servicios a quien sea con tal de imponer plena confianza en Rosali y volver a acercarse a ella (era lo que más deseaba en ese momento) y luego ir por su padre.

Recorrió la zona alta de la cuidad, allí las flores deberían de ser hermosas…

Se pasó la tarde transitando el lugar, intentando encontrar florerías en donde los mercaderes fueran mujeres…

- Ven Rosali –dijo Cleaver tomando a la joven de la mano y llevándola a un sucio y oscuro callejón.

- ¿Por qué me traes aquí?

"¡Estás viendo que desde que salimos de la tienda llevo pesadas bolsas repletas de vestidos! ¡Si quiera podrías ser un poco hombre y cargarlas por mí, torpe!" Pensaba la joven mientras sudaba por hacer tantos esfuerzos. Estaba agotada y de mal humor y para colmo aquel idiota la llevaba a un callejón.

Rosali arrojó las bolsas al suelo, el calor en las calles era insoportable.

"¡Por fin a este imbécil se le ocurre una buena idea…! Al menos aquí el aire es fresco…" decía mientras tomaba asiento sobre el sucio suelo del callejón.

- Rosali, te ves hermosa –dijo sentándose junto a ella.

- Gracias.

"¡Bastardo! ¡Estoy sudando a cántaros por tu culpa y tú me halagas! Te patearé el trasero en cualquier momento…"

Rosali estaba tan irritada, el calor la azotaba, había estado haciendo esfuerzo durante todo el camino. Sólo quería acabar con aquella estúpida cita e ir a Palacio a tomar un buen baño.

- En verdad que te ves hermosa…

- Gracias… nuevamente –dijo sonriendo. Rosali intentó apartarse de Cleaver, quien se acercaba lenta y sigilosamente hacia ella.

El joven cerró sus ojos y estiró sus labios, a Rosali le causó mucha risa, pero no deseaba ridiculizarlo riéndose en frente de él.

Cleaver se acercó más y más a Rosali, hasta que ella no tuvo escapatoria. Quedaron ambos con sus labios sobre los del otro… No era un verdadero beso: sus bocas no se abrían ni daban paso al otro: era un simple beso de niños.

Creig mientras tanto se paseaba por las calles, pasó por delante de la entrada de un tenebroso callejón, en donde vio a dos adolescentes besándose (si es el término adecuado para llamar a aquella ridiculez que hacían) y pasó de largo.

"¡Qué ridículos!" reía a carcajadas al recordarlos, en sí, sólo había podido ver a la muchacha, quien hacía intentos para alejarse del joven mientras que éste se le encimaba para continuar apoyando sus labios sobre los de ella. "¡Qué patéticos!"

Había notado que ella traía más luz que el joven: un vestido blanco y largo hasta los pies, abultado y parecía ser bastante largo para ella, larga cabellera del color del oro con hermosos rizos…

Creig se detuvo suplicando por que sus creencias no fueran ciertas…

- ¿Rosali? –preguntó, volviendo unos pasos hacia el callejón.

Antes de que la joven continuara degustando esos amargos y desagradables labios abultados que él apoyaba sobre los suyos, el rostro de Cleaver es extirpado con brutalidad de enfrente suyo.

La joven observaba aterrada cómo aquel corpulento hombre tomaba del cuello al pobre Cleaver y lo colocaba entre él y la pared, asfixiándolo con sus enormes y forzudas manos.

- ¡Déjalo, Creig! –gimió Rosali al percatarse de quien era. No podía equivocarse, ¡nadie que ella conociera tenía esos músculos y esa altura!

El maestro fuego, a pesar de su furia estaba conciente de la presencia de Rosali: no cometería estragos esta vez. No deseaba matarlo, sólo asustarlo un poco ¡Nadie tocaba lo suyo! Aflojó la intensidad de su puño y liberó al joven, quien al tomar una pizca de aire salió corriendo inmediatamente del lugar. ¡No se enfrentaría ni muerto a un tipo con tremendos músculos y que probablemente medía más de dos metros! ¡No estaba loco!

- ¡Cleaver! –llamó Rosali-. ¡Regresa!

El joven hizo caso omiso a los llamados de la Princesa y huyó despavoridamente.

- ¡Mira lo que haz echo, Creig! ¡Lo asustaste! Pobrecillo Cleaver… creo que ya no volverá...

La situación era para morirse de la risa: al pobre Cleaver no le daban las piernas para salir corriendo. Sin embargo, Creig estaba más serio que nunca.

- ¿Se puede saber quién diablos era ese idiota?

- Es… -¿había estado llorando tanto por Creig para que éste ahora se apareciera allí y le hiciera una escena de celos? Creig confundía a Rosali, en tiempos la quería y en tiempos la despreciaba siendo que ella siempre estaba allí para él. Era hora de que Creig probara una cucharada de su propia medicina-. Es mi novio –dijo colocando sus manos en su cintura.

Creig comenzó a reír.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Ese maricón? ¿Hablas enserio? ¡Por Dios, Rosali, salió corriendo como una niña! ¡Ese si que te defenderá cuando te metas en problemas!

- De acuerdo, no todos nacen tan grandes como tu ¿y por eso no pueden tener una pareja como yo?

- Ese tipo no es tu novio. ¡Es la mentira más grande que me has dicho hasta el momento!

- ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!

- Si lo fuera no hubieras querido alejarte mientras él te besaba ¿o si?

- ¿Tu como sabes? ¡¿Nos estabas espiando?!

- No, pero fue más que obvio. Desde la calle se notó la cara de asco que pusiste cuando te besó.

Rosali se ruborizó, pero no dejaría ganar a Creig esa batalla. No daría un paso al costado como hacía siempre. No esta vez.

- Fue la misma cara que puse cuando tú me besaste.

La sonrisa de Creig se había desvanecido. ¡Golpe bajo de parte de Rosali, muy bajo! Todas las mujeres con las que compartía aseguraban que era el mejor en provocar placer: el mejor si se trataba de relaciones sexuales, el mejor si se trataba de besuqueos, siempre el mejor… ¿Quién se creía Rosali para romper con ese record?

- Eso es mentira y tú lo sabes. Te encantan mis besos.

Rosali se ruborizó, intentar desmentir a Creig lo que éste sabía: era una completa verdad, era realmente difícil.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

- Todas lo dicen.

- ¿Cómo sabes que te dicen la verdad?

Creig se acercó a Rosali y la acorraló en un rincón del callejón.

- Las oigo gemir cuando lo hago. Al igual que gemiste tú cuando te besé en la cocina.

Rosali se ruborizó completamente y lo miró con odio. No tenía como continuar batallando.

- ¡Oh, ya cállate! ¡Eres tan engreído!

- Tengo motivos para serlo…

Continuó arrinconándola hasta que su inmenso cuerpo apresó a Rosali contra la pared. Allí todo estaba a oscuras, pero podía sentir la respiración de Creig recorrer su cuello. Él le demostraría que estaba equivocada: nadie besaba como él, nadie hacía le amor como él. Gracias a ese egocentrismo era tan bueno en la práctica de fuego-control.

La besó dulcemente en los labios, suavemente para inspirarle confianza a Rosali, la muchacha se dejó seducir. En poco tiempo Creig comenzó a abrir sus labios inspirando a que ella también lo hiciera… A Creig le provocaba una dulce risa: todo lo que él hacía, Rosali hacía segundos después: si él lamía suavemente la lengua de ella, ella lo hacía con la lengua de Creig; si él lo hacía apasionadamente, ella repetía la acción.

Pero había algo que ella no podría imitar…

Comenzó a hacer juegos morbosos con el paladar de Rosali, su lengua y todo lo que encontrara a su paso. Ella intentó imitarlo, pero se perdía… lo que provocaba risas en Creig. Comenzó a masajear la lengua de Rosali muy suavemente con la suya, seguramente quienes estuvieran pasando frente al callejón creerían que se trataba de un abuso.

Rosali se ruborizó, que sus lenguas se masajeen con tanta confianza la una con la otra le parecía en verdad extraño… y placentero a la vez, le agradó de tal manera que cuando Creig separó sus labios de los de ella, Rosali deseó seguir con aquel beso tan apasionado que sólo él sería capaz de crear.

Quedó con sus labios abiertos, esperando que Creig continuara provocando aquel placentero sentimiento dentro de su boca.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, Creig sonreía, las mejillas de la joven se ruborizaron.

- Te dije… Nadie besa como yo.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? -preguntó secando las lagrimas que humedecían sus ojos.

- ¿Esto, qué?

- Esto de despreciar mi amor y luego venir a hacer escenas de celos y a besarme… -no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, por lo que agachaba la vista-. ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo?

- ¡No! Yo jamás jugaría contigo.

- Porque yo en verdad te quiero mucho… y tu en verdad pareces jugar conmigo.

Creig permitió que ella lo abrazara y se acurrucara en su pecho. Luego deaquel desflorador beso era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

- Yo te amo –dijo ella con voz quebrada.

Era ahora o nunca… debía hacerlo…

- También yo -un oscuro callejón no era lugar para declararse frente auna joven, pero debía provecharlo, además estaban solos y sin nadie que los molestara.

Rosali se alejó estupefacta y lo miró con los párpados bien abiertos.

- Mientes. Me dijiste que solo te caía bien.

Creig puso sus ojos en blanco para volver a centrarlos en ella.

- Sí mentí: aquella vez. Pero ahora es la pura verdad. Me gustas mucho Rosali –más valía haber salido real, porque era la pura verdad surgiendo desde el fondo de su corazón.

- ¡Oh, Creig! –suspiró y lo abrazó de repente. ¡Estaba tan alegre! Nada podría arruinar aquel momento. Lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras él tomaba su pequeña cintura con sus manos.

Rosali se apartó un momento para limpiar sus lágrimas. ¡Finalmente todo estaba mejorando! Aunque había algo que le preocupaba: más valía que Jackson cumpliera su promesa de no delatar a Creig.

- Ven. Llevaré tus cosas... ¿O son de tu novio? –dijo, tomando todas las bolsas que Rosali había dejado sobre el suelo al ingresar a aquel lugar.

Ella sonrió ruborizándose.

- No es mi novio.

- Lo sabía.

- ¡Oh, no! No te molestes, yo puedo llevarlas.

- No, no puedes –dijo sonriendo, sabía lo débiles que eran los brazos de la joven.

Rosali le sonrió. Ambos salieron del callejón como si nada, aunque algunos espectadores los miraban de reojo.


	18. La fiesta

Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pasa que en casa me castigaron porque a veces me quedo hasta las dos de la mañana en la compu y al día siguiente me tengo que levantar a las 6.30 para ir al cole y ya falté varias veces por eso jeje. Ahora solo puedo estar en la compu hasta las 10 de la noche, más no… ¡malísimo mi papá!

Bueno, espero que les guste este cap y me dejen muchos comentarios. Besitos.

* * *

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Creig y Rosali se encontraron en aquel callejón. Todo parecía estar marchando de maravilla para entonces: Rosali se descalabraba a cada momento intentando no pensar en esos atractivos besos que aquel hombre le daba… y se percató de que una gran verdad había salido de los labios de la arpía de Jeny en aquellas épocas de "amistad" entre ellas:

"Aunque un hombre sea muy apuesto, si es malo en "eso"… entonces no vale nada"

Claro que Rosali no se tomaba muy enserio aquella frase, pero se dio cuenta de que esos besos eran lo que más la enamoraba… lo que más la ataba aquel maestro fuego ¡su intensa forma de besar! ¡Su gran capacidad para seducir!

"¿Qué hay de mi? ¿Seré tan buena como él? ¿Le gustará mi forma de besar?" Sus mejillas ardían ruborizadas cada vez que pensaba que podría llegar a ser ¡pésima! En cambio Creig ¡era tan bueno!

"¿Y qué hay si lo hago mal y él no me ha dicho nada para no apenarme? ¡Mi Dios, me moriría de la vergüenza!" se decía una y otra vez.

Se colocó en frente del espejo mientras probaba sobre su cuerpo cada uno de los vestidos que había comprado la semana pasada.

"¿Besaré igual de bien que él?"

Creig, en cambio, cada vez que despertaba se veía aun más indignado y con varias muestras sobre su cuerpo de que había tenido sueños "afectuosos" con cierta personita. Al despertar se dirigía a la sala, donde Azula le cuestionaba una y otra vez:

- ¿Cómo va todo? –le guiñaba un ojo si Leila se hallaba junto a ellos.

- Bien.

Una vez que la maestra agua se retiró hacia la cocina de la choza, Azula se acercó aun más a su hijo.

- Dime… ¿cómo resultó? ¿Se creyó el cuento de que la querías? –sonreía malévola.

- Si –"¿Y cómo no creerlo si fue la más pura verdad?".

- ¡Oh, mis espíritus! ¡Qué niña tan idiota! –largó una carcajada-. Se nota que la crió el monje –volvió a escupir una risotada aun más resonante que la anterior.

- ¿Ahora, cómo continuo? –era necesario saber, no solo para acercarse a su padre sino también para tener información sobre cómo llevar una relación estable con Rosali. ¡Se moría de ganas de estar con ella a cada minuto!

- ¿Se lo propusiste?

- Aun no –dijo frustrado-. No sé cómo hacerlo.

Azula miró los ojos de Creig con una sonrisa en su rostro en forma de tajo.

- ¡Qué se yo! ¿A mí qué me preguntas? –puso una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a hamacarse sobre la silla como si nada le importase, mientras que con la otra mano tomaba una botella con agua ardiente y la bebía del pico-. Tal vez tu tía nos pueda ayudar. ¡Oye Leila! –gritó Azula tan fuerte que hizo temblar los objetos de la casa.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó la mujer pacientemente mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

- ¿Alguna vez tuviste a un macho a tu lado?

- Si… claro que sí.

- Mmm… ¿Y eran pareja? –volvió a preguntar la maestra fuego.

- Pues sí, por supuesto.

- ¿Él te lo propuso?

Leila comenzó a ver todo demasiado extraño: ¿A qué se debían tantas preguntas?

- Si Azula, él me lo propuso como todo un caballero.

- "Como todo un caballero" –hizo burla la maestra fuego imitando la voz de un pequeño niño mientras bebía otro trago de aguardiente.

- ¿Cómo te lo propuso? –preguntó Creig ignorando la inmadura actitud de su madre.

- Pues… Fue hace muchos años… -comenzó a recordar-. Yo era pequeña y vivía junto a mis hermanos y…

- ¡Oye! Queremos oír cómo te lo propuso, no la historia de tu vida, ¡hueca! –se quejó impaciente la mujer.

- ¡Azula! –gruñó Leila-. A eso iba… Pero ya que lo quieres abreviado, pues bien: me lo propuso mientras estábamos recostados justo aquí: en el bosque, observando el color albino de la luna llena que nos alumbraba con delicadeza.

Azula ponía sus ojos en blanco y suspiraba cada vez que Leila se ponía poética. Además esas acotaciones sonaban tan estúpidas según la maestra fuego.

- Acepté. ¿Cómo no podría hacerlo? –sonrió recordando la experiencia-. Luego de ello, para revalidar nuestro afecto… me hizo el amor allí mismo.

Azula escupió de golpe todo el aguardiente que llevaba dentro de su boca. Creig arqueó una ceja observando detenidamente a tía Leila. Ambos estaban algo sorprendidos.

- ¿En medio del bosque? ¿Con los mosquitos picándolos y las ramas de los arbustos pinchándoles el trasero? ¡Ja! –comenzó a reír con euforia, golpeando la mesa con los puños cerrados de tanto reír. Ya no tenía modales, ya no se comportaba femeninamente, había ocupado el rol del hombre de la casa, no le importaba como se vería para los demás -. ¡Qué mujerzuela!

- Más mujerzuela es quien hace el amor en una celda, donde la suciedad se pega a la piel de tu espalda mientras te penetran por delante.

La risa de Azula se cortó en seco. Miró de reojo a Leila, enfurecidamente. Deseaba asfixiarla con las manos, sobre todo porque detestaba pensar que lo cierto era que deseaba con todo su cuerpo volver a esa sucia celda a compartir intimidades con el Avatar. Creig observó como el ambiente se volvió tenso de un segundo a otro. Lo importante allí era ¿cómo declarársele a Rosali? No que su madre y su tía anduvieran contando en dónde hicieron tales cosas que no iban al caso.

- Está bien, ya basta –dijo el hombre llamando la atención de ambas mujeres.

- Creo que tu tía ya te ha dado la suficiente "información" como para que te las arregles solo –se dirigió hacia el cuarto aun enfadada por el comentario de Leila.

La maestra agua decidió sentarse frente a Creig.

- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?

- Nada tía…

Creig dejó solitaria a la mujer, quien regresó a la cocina a continuar con sus labores.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo, Jackson ya había despertado y estaba recuperándose de a poco, aunque cada vez que alguien intentaba preguntar sobre lo ocurrido, él se negaba a responder, ya que no recordaba ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! Es más: hasta debieron explicarle que había sido herido gravemente ya que no comprendía la razón de tantos días en cama.

- Pero… ¿no recuerdas el rostro de quien lo hizo? –preguntaban Mai y Zuko al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Ni idea! –decía negando con la cabeza-. Ni siquiera sé qué me ha sucedido padre.

"Wow… el golpe que le dieron en la cabeza ¡en verdad fue grave!" se decía Aang al observar al joven atontado.

- Creo que será mejor que le permitamos descansar un poco más –dijeron y se retiraron del cuarto, quedando Rosali a hacerle compañía.

- Oye… ¿en verdad no recuerdas nada? –preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- Pues… no.

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- Recuerdo… creo que lo último fue… si: dije al idiota que quería la revancha: un nuevo Agni Kai… ¡Y voy a conseguirlo! ¡¿En donde está ese maldito?!

"Vaya, parece que sólo recuerda lo viejo" Lo miraba Rosali con tristeza mientras intentaba detener los esfuerzos que Jackson hacía para levantarse de la cama.

- ¡No irás a luchar a ninguna parte! –"Pobrecillo, aun cree que debe rendir el Agni Kai"-. Estás herido. Quédate en cama hasta que tus heridas sanen.

Se retiró de la habitación para permitirle descansar. En verdad se veía muy mal, por un lado deseaba que se recupere para que todo vuelva a ser como antes, pero por otro lado, sabía que lo primero traería consecuencias, y no deseaba que separaran a Creig de su lado. Ya se estaban llevando mucho mejor, hasta se encontraban uno que otro día en el bosque y no deseaba que esa cadena se corte. Amaba a ese maestro fuego, estaba realmente enamorada, además, la noche de la semana anterior le había perdonado lo echo a su primo y a la novia de su primo. Todo parecía estar marchando de maravilla entre ellos.

Aquella tarde, Zuko al tener tanto trabajo decidió repartirlo con Aang, dejando a éste una labor mundial muy desesperante: no sabía el motivo, pero los glaciares de las Tribus del Agua estaban derritiéndose poco a poco y como Avatar debía hallar una manera de repararlo, de no ser así los océanos aumentarían sus aguas y todo los pueblos que viven a orillas de los mares deberán desplazarse antes de que los tape el agua. A veces ser el Avatar era realmente complicado…!

Rosali vio a aquella como una gran oportunidad: no era prudente de su parte molestar a su padre cuando éste tenía tantos deberes que cumplir, era más considerado (y mucho mejor idea) pedir el consentimiento de alguien más.

"Mmm… ¿Quién puede estar desocupado? ¡Oh, tía Mai!"

Se dirigió a la habitación matrimonial del Señor del Fuego, en donde Mai se encontraba bebiendo té.

- Hola tía Mai –dijo cerrando suavemente la puerta.

- Hola, mi cielo –le sonrió dulcemente-. Ven, siéntate –le invitó a tomar asiento sobre la cama, junto a ella-. ¿Qué sucede?

- Tía… ¿me permites ir a dar un paseo?

- ¿Sola? –preguntó preocupada.

Rosali se mordió el labio con desespero. No le permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia salir sola de Palacio.

- No… yo… voy acompañada.

- Oh… ¿de quien? –preguntó guiñando un ojo a la muchacha y sonriendo a la vez.

- Am… pues… de Cleaver.

Sonrió apenada, sus mejillas se ruborizaron, aunque no por las razones que Mai creía.

- ¡Oh, Rosali! ¡Qué maravilloso! ¡Claro que tienes mi permiso, diviértanse!

- Gracias tía, Oh, por cierto: no vayas a decir a mi padre que voy acompañada de un chico ¿si? No creo que le agrade la idea.

- No, mi niña, no diré nada. Oh… y ¡ojo con lo que hacen, pillos! –le guiñó una vez más.

"Si claro, dile eso a Creig, haber si te hace caso, tía"

Salió de Palacio algo apresurada, estaba muy ansiosa por verlo. Estaba a punto de ingresar al bosque: en donde Creig tuvo la maravillosa idea de encontrase, sabiendo que ella no era buena con la geografía y se perdía con facilidad.

"Más le vale que esté para cuando llegue, porque si no está, y me deja plantada, ¡Juro por los Espíritus que voy a…"

Rosali tragó saliva y a la vez sus propias palabras, al ver a Creig sentado sobre una roca con rostro de aburrimiento: parecía estar esperando desde hacía un buen rato.

- Llevas veinte minutos de retraso –dijo con esa voz serena y seria que tanto la seducía.

- Lo siento –se ruborizó notablemente-. Es que tuve un inconveniente en pedir permiso… verás, mi padre estaba ocupado con…

Creig no tardó en ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia ella. No le permitió a Rosali terminar de explicarse: la tomó de ambos brazos con su fuerza bruta y la comprimió contra su pecho. Sabía que debía ser dulce y delicado, pero al tener a Rosali en frente, no desesperarse era tarea difícil.

Rosali apoyó su mejilla izquierda contra los pectorales de Creig, haciendo que su cachete quedara aplastado contra el traje del hombre. ¡Le encantaba sentirse dominante y mantenerla acurrucada en su pecho, y a ella le encantaba sentirse dominada! Sobre todo si se trataba de un hombre tan fuerte como lo era él. La apretó con fuerza provocando que a Rosali se le escapara un leve gemido. Él sabía que aun era un bruto y debía cambiar muchas de sus costumbres, al igual que el elevado vocabulario con el que Azula lo había criado: "maldito, maricón, demonios, diablos, carajo, mierda" Esas palabras que solía utilizar a diario no podían ser pronunciadas frente a Rosali.

Tomó con fuerza el mentón de la joven y acercó lentamente sus labios a los pulposos y abultados labios de ella, quien ya esperaba con sus ojos cerrados y su boca abierta a que la lengua de Creig vuelva a jugar con la suya y recorra suavemente cada rincón dentro de ella.

Creig no esperó un segundo más para devorar esos carnosos labios, parecía que su sabor a miel aumentaba con cada día ¡Era delicioso!

También Rosali sentía sensaciones muy intensas, sentía como un hilo azucarado bajaba por su garganta. Era exquisito, la saliva de Creig era realmente dulce, jamás había saboreado algo tan dulce ¡sabía que estaba completamente enamorada! No era para nada lógico que un órgano muscular como lo era la lengua de una persona supiera a caramelo... sabía que aquella agradable sensación era producto del amor que sentía por él…

Las mejillas de Rosali ardían ruborizadas, estaba más que gustosa de que él continuara besándola de esa manera tan apasionada. Aunque a decir verdad, Creig necesitaba de ayuda: no podía encorvarse tanto para lograr llegar a la baja estatura de Rosali, por lo que ella se ponía en puntitas de pie para facilitar el contacto entre sus bocas. Luego de separar sus cuerpos, Creig la llevó a recorrer el bosque entero. Rosali pedía saber el nombre de cada planta de alrededor, y se había sorprendido al ver que Creig las recocía a todas.

- Creig… ¿cómo es que reconoces todo del bosque?

- Bueno, en realidad me crié aquí.

- ¿Cómo?

- Mi casa queda muy cerca de aquí.

- Ah –dijo algo confusa. "Con razón siempre está por aquí".

Lo tomó de la mano, cosa que incomodó al joven, pero no se liberó, también él le sujetó la mano con fuerza y Rosali suspiró emocionada.

- Wow, tienes las manos tan grandes y desabridas… Me encantan ¿en donde las haz puesto para que se vuelvan así? –le sonrió, tomando su propia pregunta como broma.

"¡Ja! Si tan solo supieras…"

- Vamos a descansar aquí –dijo la joven agotada de tanto caminar.

- Rosali… caminamos menos de diez minutos.

- Bueno, es que mi cuerpo no tiene demasiada resistencia, mis piernas no tienen esos grandes músculos que tienen las tuyas.

Se sentó como toda una señorita, tapando ambas piernas con su vestido ¡Era tan tímida!

Se pasaron un buen tiempo besándose, acariciándose y abrazándose hasta más no poder. Rosali comenzó a jugar con la forma de las nubes ¡le fascinaba descubrir qué formas tenían las nubes! Creig, por otro lado, lo veía como algo ñoño y patético, no estaba acostumbrado a tales cosas.

- ¡¿Cómo que jamás haz jugado a adivinar la forma de las nubes?! –preguntó sorprendida. Ese juego era más viejo que la vida misma y todos a quienes conocía habían jugado siquiera una vez.

Creig negó con la cabeza.

- No puede ser, aunque sea una vez debiste haber jugado.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Bueno… entonces te enseñaré… haber… ¿Cuál puede ser? –comenzó a señalar con su dedo índice alguna nube que tuviera forma de "algo"-. Por ejemplo ¡esa! –indicó.

Creig miró la nube entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿A qué se parece? –preguntó sonriendo.

- Pues, parece… algo así como… agua evaporada dispersa en el cielo.

Rosali se puso seria de repente.

- Oh, vamos Creig. Dime qué ves en realidad.

- ¿Qué veo de qué? ¡Ya te lo he dicho! Sólo veo un montón de algodón desparramado. Es igual con todas las nubes…

- Yo desde aquí veo que esa nube tiene forma de ovejita –dijo dulcemente.

"¿Ovejita? ¿En donde mierda se ve una maldita oveja?"

- Yo no veo nada –dijo finalmente, colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se echó sobre el suelo.

- Mira, te mostraré… allí está su cabecita, allí su cuerpo y por último sus piernas –señaló cada parte-. ¿Lo ves ahora, mi amor?

Creig se ruborizó al tiempo que abría sus párpados enormemente. Tal vez porque Rosali lo obligaba a usar su imaginación, la cual no tenía. O porque lo había llamado "mi amor". Ambas cosas lo apenaron. Rosali se recostó a su lado y se acurrucó en su pecho. Él aun continuaba sorprendido.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella notando el ruborizado del rostro de Creig.

- Nada.

La abrazó también él y besó sus suaves mejillas, se preguntaba si Rosali sería así de suave en todo su cuerpo. ¡Estaba deseoso por descubrirlo!

Dejó pasar un momento para que la pregunta que haría a continuación no sonara tan… fuerte o repentina.

- Rosali…

- ¿Sí?

No podía acobardarse en ese momento, ¡era de vida o muerte que se lo preguntara!

"Vamos, ella se muere por estar contigo… ¡dilo ya!"

- Sé mi novia.

Rosali lo miró impactada, no podía creer lo que oía.

- Oh, mi Dios. ¿Es enserio? –comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Pues, obvio que sí" dijo él con la mirada.

- ¡Oh, Creig! –lo abrazó fuerte mientras llorada sobre su pecho.

Él acarició la delgada espalda de la muchacha.

Luego de eso supo que las cosas por fin marcharían sobre los rieles. ¡Estaba tan enamorada de él! Creig sentía una emoción similar, aunque el gusto por Rosali se entremezclaba con los deseos por matar a su padre. Ambas sensaciones eran deliciosas.

Habían pasado así un par de días más, Jackson recuperaba poco a poco la consciencia, preguntó a Rosali por que la rata de la cocina ya no estaba en Palacio y ésta le respondió que Creig había renunciado luego de tener su última batalla con él (que era lo que habían acordado).

- ¿Qué? ¿Sólo tuvimos un Agni Kai, y yo le vencí, pero como noté que se dejó ganar entonces le propuse otra batalla...

- La cual ya tuvieron... ¿Por qué crees que estás tan herido? -pregunto Rosali una de esas noches en las que se quedaba a cuidarlo.

- ¿Entonces...? ¿Me venció?

Rosali asistió con la cabeza.

- Por favor, no te enfades con él por eso, fue lo justo: tu le propusiste un Agni Kai en donde diera lo mejor de él, y lo hizo -lo miró con tristeza-. Ya deberían parar con toda esta tontería de las peleas y demás... ¡me cansan! Además... -intentó decirlo con suavidad para que Jackson no se impactara-. Él me gusta mucho... más de lo normal.

- ¡Oh, por Dios, Rosali: NO! -se quejó desabrido-. ¿Cómo pudiste caer en la trampa de esa rata?

- No lo llames así, ya te he dicho que lo quiero mucho y no dejaré que lo insultes.

- Pero él ya no está aquí. Entonces... ¿Por qué te gusta si ya no lo ves?

- Ese es el punto... -tragó saliva antes de la confesión-. Somos pareja.

Jackson saltó de la cama impactado, con sus párpados bien abiertos.

- ¿Que qué? ¡No jodas! -gritó a todo trapo.

- Por favor, no lo juzgues, sé que es serio y algo malhablado, pero estoy segura que en el fondo es bueno. ¿Por qué no tratas de hablar con él?

- ¿Tú escuchas lo que dices?

- ¡Por favor! ante la petición, Jackson reflexionó.

- Lo intentaré.

- ¡Gracias, primi! ¡Te super quiero! -dijo para abrazarlo y luego salir de la habitación. Jackson se quedó pensando:

"¡Mis Espíritus... ¿hacer las pases con ese imbécil? ¡Qué estupidez!"

En los siguientes días, Creig y Rosali se encontraban en el bosque para besarse y estar junto con el otro… Creig cada día veía más y más cerca el cuello desangrado de su padre.

El cumpleaños número diecinueve de Rosali se acercaba y por lo visto ¡se reuniría toda la familia! Lo cual le parecía genial, hacía bastante no veía a su querida prima Sharon (hija de Suki y Sokka), como tampoco veía a tía Toph y a su marido.

Pasarían una hermosa noche en familia en el día de su cumpleaños.

Pero se sentía mal… sabía que estaría triste si la razón de su vida no estaba entre los invitados. ¡No podía estar siquiera un minutos despegada de Creig, estaba obsesionada con él, no deseaba alejarse de ese hermoso rostro, eso músculos, ese carácter tan frío! ¡Lo amaba, y gracias a los Espíritus se veían cada tarde, porque de no ser así: sentía que explotaría!

Entonces ideó un plan, era apresurado pero quería saber qué pensaba Creig al respecto.

- ¿Y cómo se encuentra tu primo?

- Bien, mejorando. Asegúrate de ya no hacerle nada como eso, ¡está bien?

- Él empezó –refunfuñó.

- ¿Por qué no intentas hacer las pases con Jackson y Keino? Son buenos.

"Si claro, después de lo que le hice a su novia estoy seguro que querrá que seamos los mejores amigos".

- Además... converse con mi primo y me dijo que intentaría hablar contigo.

- ¿En verdad? -"¡Qué estupidez! Acabaremos a los golpes como la última vez".

- Oye, Cry –era el nuevo apodo que había elegido para su novio-. Somos una pareja formal, ¿verdad? –preguntó uno de esos días mientras hacían sus citas diarias en el bosque.

- Si.

- Entonces si yo t pido que me acompañes a algún lugar, tu lo harás ¿verdad?

"¿A qué se debe todo este palabrerío?"

- Eso creo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Qué sucede, Rosali?

- Eh… en dos días es mi cumpleaños y…

- ¿Dos días? Cumples dieciocho ¿verdad?

- Diecinueve.

Creig abrió sus ojos enormemente.

"¡Maldición! ¡¿Es más grande que yo?!" Quedó sorprendido.

- Mi padre junto con mis tíos harán una gran cena la noche del día de mi cumpleaños pero… no significará nada para mí si tú no estás ahí conmigo –dijo muy dulcemente y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

"No querrá que yo me mezcle con esa gentuza, ¿o si?"

- ¿Qué dices? Serás mi invitado de honor.

- Rosali, por favor, seamos sinceros: estarán Jackson y Keino allí, y no creo que me quieran cerca de ellos, además a tu familia le parecerá raro que invites aun "amigo" en especial a tu fiesta.

- Oh… es que… yo pensaba en que ya era tiempo de… presentarte a mis padres, además en mi cumpleaños estarán ambos así que es una buena idea porque sino debemos ir hasta el Polo Sur para que conozcas a mi madre y no es algo muy… accesible –se lo quedó mirando con ojos tristes-. Pero si no quieres está bien, es tu decisión.

"Mi Dios, ¿en qué lío me he metido?" De por sí que odiaba las fiestas y mucho más los cumpleaños, cuando las personas se ponían a bailar él simplemente las miraba con repulsión y se marchaba. Además, estaba seguro que los primos de Rosali estarían echando malas hiervas durante toda la fiesta… ¡Odiaba las fiestas! ¡Por supuesto que no iría! Además no quería conocer a su familia de locos.

Pero por otro lado… estaría Aang en la fiesta. Ese era un motivo más que deseable como para asistir, además: si intentaba hacer las pases con Aang, él podría llegar a aceptarlo como "yerno" y le concedería tiempo a solas para conversar… y ese sería le momento perfecto para atacar… ¡el momento perfecto para acabar con el Avatar! ¡Enorgullecer a su madre! ¡Vengarse por la pobreza en la que aquel los había metido!

- Está bien. Acepto –dijo a duras penas. Intentaría ser lo más amistoso posible para caer bien al Avatar, eso era más que necesario para lograr acercársele un poco y tener su privada "conversación".

- ¡Oh, Creig! Te divertirás, les caerás bien a todos, te lo aseguro.

"Sólo quiero caerle bien a uno…"

Los dos días de espera habían pasado de corrido, Rosali ya se encontraba en su habitación probándose varios vestidos… quería que fuera el más perfecto de todos. Tía Mai la ayudaba con el maquillaje. Jamás maquillaba su rostro, sin embargo, esa noche era especial: quería lucir hermosa… quería lucir hermosa ante los ojos de Creig. Ser la más bonita, sólo para ese maestro fuego, solo para él.

- Tía… hoy les presentaré a alguien –dijo sonriendo mientras Mai le acomodaba el cabello y ella permanecía sentada frente a un espejo.

- ¿A un muchacho? –sonrió pícaramente la mujer.

- Así es. Mi novio, para ser más específica.

- ¡Oh, mi cielo! Qué bueno que Cleaver y tú se hayan emparejado ¡Es lo más dulce que he oído… ya puedo imaginármelos juntos…!

-No tía… no nos imaginarás juntos porque no se trata de Cleaver. Él no me gusta para nada, no es mi tipo –dijo Rosali poniéndose más maquillaje sobre sus párpados.

- ¿A no? Pero si la otra tarde me dijiste que te ibas a dar un paseo con él… ¿entonces por qué…?

- Te mentí tía, y lo siento mucho, es que deseaba ver a mi novio y era la única manera de que me dieras permiso.

Mai se ruborizó, estaba algo molesta porque su querida sobrina le había mentido, pero ya que le contó la verdad deseaba saber un poco más.

- ¿Y de quién se trata?

- Lo verás esta noche… No seas impaciente, tía.

- Dame una pista.

- Está bien: tú ya lo haz visto -Mai quedó pensativa.

Luego de eso, los invitados habían llegado. Toph y su esposo abrazaron a Rosali. Suki, Sokka y sharon venían algo fastidiados debido a que tardaron ¡horas! en llegar. Katara llegó en manos de Reik, Rosali abrazó a su padrastro y dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a su madre ¡La había extrañado tanto!

Katara no perdió el tiempo para dirigirse hacia Aang y abrazarlo, todos los rencores de hacía dieciocho años atrás, habían quedado en el olvido. Ahora eran buenos amigos… como siempre debió haber sido.

Todos se abrazaban con todos, ¡hacía años que no se veían!

- ¡Mira que canoso estás, Aang!

- Y tu estás bastante rechonchito –le decía a Sokka.

En cuanto a Iroh, había enviado un pergamino a Rosali, explicando lo mucho que lamentaba no poder asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños, es que a su edad las piernas ya no le daban para soportar su cuerpo.

Mai,. Mientras tanto, se moría de la curiosidad, ya no soportaba más, y el hecho de ya conocer al joven le provocaba aun mayor intriga.

Creig, mientras tanto, caminaba hacia Palacio, ¡estaba tan nervioso! Y no era para menos. ¿Qué tal si no le caía bien a Aang? ¿Lo aceptaría como novio de su "hija"?

"Bueno, haré todo lo posible para caerle de lo mejor a ese maricón".

Toda la familia tomó asiento frente a esa larga mesa repleta de deliciosos bocados. Sokka estaba más desesperado que nunca por comenzar. Rosali, sin embargo, se dirigió solitaria a las afueras de Palacio en espera de su amor.

Veía las estrellas mientras esperaba… cinco minutos: él no se aparecía por ningún lado, siete minutos: tampoco aparecía, diez minutos: ni rastros del maestro fuego.

"Por favor… No me vayas a plantar Creig, por favor…"

De la nada un atractivo rostro de tes extremadamente blanca apareció en medio de la noche. Llevaba el cabello humedecido, lo que provocaba que se le viera de un color azulado que brillaba en la noche, y la vestimenta enteramente de color negro, lo que resaltaba aun más la blancura de su rostro y manos. Ella se derretía al verlo.

"No puede ser más perfecto"

Corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

- Viniste –dijo alegremente.

- Claro que sí… -se alejó para verla mejor-. Te ves hermosa.

- Tu también.

Entraron tomados de la mano. Rosali había avisado a los guardias hacía días atrás que ya no era necesario que no permitieran ingresar a Creig a palacio ya que a partir de aquel momento lo verían entrar y salir de allí muy a menudo.

Abrió la puerta de la sala con Creig a su lado. Todos los ojos se posaron en ellos dos, que eran los únicos que estaban de pie. El corazón de Creig comenzó a palpitar acelerado ante la despectiva mirada de Aang.

- ¡Li! -se sobresaltó Zuko.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensamos que ya no volverías, Li -agregó Aang.

Rosali casi se desmaya, se había olvidado por completo de que el Avatar y los demás lo conocían con otro nombre… casi mete la pata de no haber sido por la acotación de tío Zuko y su padre.

- Quiero presentarles a… –dijo Rosali a todos aquellos quienes no lo conocían.

- Li... Ya lo conocemos hija -dijo Aang.

-... Li -acabó suspirando Rosali con agotamiento. ¡Ahora la mentira se había echo inmensa!

Mai se quedó plasmada…

"¿Él es el novio de mi sobrina?" pensaba boquiabierta.

Rosali hubiera preferido decir su verdadero nombre, y no sabía hasta cuándo estaría con esa mentira ¡estaba agotada! Pero si decía la verdad, su padre preguntaría por qué mintió sobre su nombre y deberemos contarle que fue él quien casi mata a primo Jackson… y tío Zuko se enfadará muchísimo por eso y querrá matar a Creig…

"Mejor cierro la boca y no digo nada" dijo Rosali aun de pie junto al maestro fuego.

- ¿Y Li vendría a ser…? –preguntó Suki con deseos de saber más sobre el joven.

- Mi novio –dio Rosali sonrojada.

Aang abrió sus ojos enormemente, Zuko casi pierde el aire…

"¿Qué? ¿El cocinero? ¿Qué sucedió con Cleaver?" pensaba el Avatar impactado.

- Vaya Aang… parece que no te lo esperabas ¡jaja! –comenzó a reír Sokka rompiendo el hielo, al ver el rostro impactado del monje.

Todos comenzaron a reír. Rosali acompañó a Creig hacia la mesa.

- Mira tú qué bomboncito cazó nuestra sobrina –decía Suki a Sokka, mientras Keino y Jackson miraban con odio al joven.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Novios? ¡Tiene que ser una broma!" pensaba Keino.

- ¡Oh, pero qué bonita pareja hacen! –dijo Sharon-. Eres muy guapo en verdad, Li.

A Rosali no le molestó para nada el comentario, sabía que su prima Sharon no era como las arpías de Clou o Jeny, ella jamás se metería con su novio.

- Gracias –respondió el joven. Todos se sorprendieron al oír esa grave voz ronca y fuerte.

A Zuko todo se le hacía muy extraño: ¿Cuándo aquel hombre había conocido a su sobrina? ¿Por qué lo echó Rosali si es su novio? ¡Todo era muy extraño e incomprendible!

Zuko no comprendía nada al igual que Aang y Mai. Los tres estaban boquiabiertos. Pero los demás cenaban normalmente. La joven Princesa comenzó a presentar a Creig todos los integrantes de la familia.

- Él es mi tío Sokka, ella su esposa Suki, ella su hija y prima mía: Sharon, ella mi tía Toph y él su esposo, ella es mi hermosa madre y él mi padrastro Reik, y bueno… a los demás ya los conoces.

- Siéntate aquí, Li –dijo Aang señalando una silla pegada a la suya.

Creig se acercó a él, pero el Avatar hizo que Rosali se sentara del otro lado de la mesa, dejándolos bien separados cosa que no se besuqueen ni nada por el estilo.

- Oh… ya están enviando a tu novio al matadero, Rosali –rió Reik, el padrastro de la joven.

Todos expulsaron una risilla, aunque a Creig no le pareció nada gracioso ni tampoco a Aang o a Zuko. Mientras los demás cenaban pacíficamente, Creig, Aang y Zuko tenían su conversación privada. Mai había dejado que Katara tome su lugar para que pudiera entrar en la conversación ya que ella era la madre de Rosali y merecía saber más sobre aquel joven.

- Dinos Li, ¿vives aquí, en la Nación del fuego? –preguntó Katara con su dulce voz. Creig había notado la morena piel de la mujer, que por cierto le causó repulsión.

- Si.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Dieciocho.

- ¡¿Dieciocho?! Yo te daba por lo menos más de veinticinco.

- Zuko –regañó Katara al Señor del Fuego.

- Es la verdad –dijo.

Rosali se mordía las uñas, esperando que Creig sea del agrado de sus padres y el exigente de su tío.

- Oye… ¿esto de los noviecitos es algo serio o es sólo para obtener algo de mi hija?

- Aang –regañó Katara.

Creig miró al Avatar con odio. Aang casi se inmoviliza cuando Creig clavó sus ojos sobre él: ¡jamás había visto una mirada tan fuerte! La de Azula siquiera se comparaba.

"Claro que no es enserio, ¡sólo quiero rebanar tu cabeza!"

- Es enserio, Señor.

- Bien, entonces creo que vas por buen camino –dijo el monje.

La verdad era que Creig le caía de maravilla al Avatar, pero hasta ahora lo había visto como cocinero de Palacio y no como pareja de su hija. Ahora lo miraba desde otro ángulo.

Aang no había dejado que Creig se despegue de su lado en toda la fiesta, no permitió que siquiera se tomaran de la mano con Rosali ni que bailaran juntos. Aunque Creig detestaba bailar, le parecía algo tan ñoño e inmaduro que fue bueno quedarse sentado junto al Avatar… en cierta forma. El monje quería saber aun más sobre el primer novio de su hija.

- Oye, ni se te ocurra pasarte de la línea con mi pequeña –dijo, estando solos ya que todos los demás estaban de pie y bailando.

Creig sonrió.

"Ya verás cómo me la follo, idiota"

- No haría algo como eso –dijo al monje con esa sonrisa demoníaca en su rostro.

Una vez que los cocineros llevaron las copas, todos brindaron por el cumpleaños de Rosali, quien deseaba estar al menos cerca de su querido amor. Una vez que todo finalizó, la familia se dividió para dirigirse cada uno a su hogar. La habían pasado en verdad de lo mejor, Rosali no podía estar más feliz.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué crees sobre Li y nuestra niña? –preguntó Katara a Aang antes de partir.

- Sss… -dudó Aang-. Creo que es demasiado… hombre. ¿No lo crees?

- A mi me cayó bastante bien, pero ahora que lo dices: si. Tiene el aspecto de un hombre maduro. Pero… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Su cuerpo?

- ¡Exacto! Con solo ver su cuerpo se nota que ya ha echo... ¡Ya sabes!… a pesar de su edad es un hombre y ya sabes qué es lo que busca un hombre en una niña como Rosali.

- Aang, estoy segura de que nuestra hija no se entregará al sexo así como si nada. Antes debe tener completa confianza en él.

- Hablaste sobre todo esto con ella, ¿verdad? –preguntó asustado.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué clase de madre crees que soy?

- Lo siento, es que… me preocupa.

- Está bien. Oye, ¿te alertaron sobre el derretimiento de los glaciares, verdad? –Katara vio como Reik la esperaba en puertas de Palacio.

- Sí, pronto me ocuparé por repararlo.

- Gracias Aang –lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla-. Lleva a Rosali al Polo Sur en unos meses ¿si? Ah y... cuidala de Li, no dejes que nada malo le pase. Pero no seas malo, dale una oportunidad al chico a ver cómo se porta.

Aang asistió. Katara y los demás se alejaban de Palacio para partir en sus barcos. Una vez que se marcharon, rosali acompañó a Creig hasta la salida de Palacio.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció mi familia?

- Pues... teniendo en cuenta a tu tío ¿Como era...? Sokka y a tu tío Zuko y Toph... parece que son una mezcla de todas las razas.

Rosali expulsó una carcajada. Luego lo miró con ternura y acarició el rostro de Creig con sus suaves manos, las que él besó con delicadeza. Mientras tanto, Aang esperaba dentro de Palacio que su hija se despidiera rápido e ingresara.

- Lamento el inconveniente de tu nombre.

- Está bien.

- No veo la hora de que todo esto de "Li" se termine... ¡Mi Dios! ¿Por qué debimos mentir así? Ahora estamos metidos en tremendo embrollo.

- No les digas por ahora, los harás sentir como idiotas.

- Lo sé. Espero que mi padre no te haya echo sentir mal.

- Claro que no –"Yo seré quien lo haga sentir mal, y será muy pronto".

- ¿Viste? Mis primos se comportaron. Sabían que era mi cumpleaños y no quisieron arruinarlo.

"Si, claro, lo hicieron porque les convenía, sino los hubiera carbonizado allí mismo".

Hubo una pausa antes de que a Rosali se le ocurriera una de sus locas ideas.

- Mmm… Recuerda que este fue un trato de doble cara.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Bueno, digo que como tú ya haz conocido a mi familia, ¡yo estoy más que ansiosa por conocer a la tuya!

Creig tragó saliva.

- Espero conocer pronto a tu madre.

¿Conocer a Azula cara a cara? ¡No podía ser nada bueno!

- Si –respondió dudoso. ¿Presentar a su madre? ¡Ahora sí que estaba metido en flor de lío!


	19. Consumación

Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar… pero bueno, acá les traigo un nuevo cap.

Aviso: ojo que este capítulo contiene lemon.

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rosali y a decir verdad, cada vez que ambos se encontraban en sus cortas citas a hurtadillas del Avatar: la joven clamaba constantemente por conocer a la madre de Creig personalmente ¡ya estaba harta de la espera! Aunque él ponía sus ojos en blanco y decía: "Créeme que no es necesario". Ante esto Rosali bufaba y ponía sus ojos en blanco.

"¡Ni loco que le presentaré a mi madre! Ella esta tan… tan… masculina últimamente ¡La matará! Seguro su cabecita no resistirá el hecho de tener a la "hija" del Avatar en frente, olvidará el plan y la estrangulará antes de que yo pueda matar al idiota del monje, y lo hará sólo para torturar a papá… Mi Dios, no puedo decirle que ella quiere conocerla… ¡se excitaría con eso!"

Caminaba por el bosque y se retorcía en pensamientos mientras se dirigía hacia la aldea.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo todo? ¿Salió bien? –preguntó Azula interesada.

Creig movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, convenciendo no del todo a su madre sobre lo ocurrido.

- Mas te vale haber echo todo a la perfección imbécil porque sino…

- ¿Sino qué? ¿Me retarás a un Agni Kai? –no rió ante su burla, continuó mirando a su madre con rostro serio e inexpresivo.

- No te hagas el machito porque no te sale –lo miró desafiante y ante tal comentario Creig expulsó una carcajada.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerme el macho? Si a ti te sale muy bien.

Azula volvió a mirarlo con ojos de serpiente venenosa. A Creig poco le asustaba… ¡ambos tenían el mismo mirar!

- Dime qué sucedió.

- Algo no muy bueno –se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su espalda sobre la pared, flexionando una de sus piernas mientras con la otra sostenía el peso de su cuerpo-. Quiere conocerte.

Azula frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, sólo se le ocurrió y ahora estamos aquí metidos en este lío. En verdad quiere conocerte, no deja de hablar de ello.

Todo quedó en completo silencio hasta que la maestra agua salió de la cocina de la choza con una gran olla en manos que contenía un delicioso guisante.

- ¿Quién quiere conocerte, Azula? –preguntó extrañada. Había oído la conversación desde la cocina y ahora estaba más que intrigada.

- ¿Tú que hacías escuchando a hurtadillas? –gritó la maestra fuego con gesto repulsivo.

- Madre –regañó Creig y continuó con su mirada inexpresiva.

- Bueno, sólo oí un poco de la conversación. Además yo soy quien limpia todo aquí, siempre les cocino a ambos y los cuido de no enfermarse… creo que merezco saber qué están tramando –se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

- Anda a chusmear a otra parte, metiche –dijo la maestra fuego.

- Está bien. De todas formas no pensaba pasar aquí la noche –dijo y Azula notó que la vestimenta de la mujer no era necesariamente para andar por casa, sino que llevaba un vestido floral y delicado y un par de aretes como si estuviera lista para salir.

- ¿Y tú adonde vas?

- No es de tu incumbencia, metiche –le dio a Azula una cucharada de su propia medicina, cosa que irritó a la maestra fuego provocando que un pequeño rubor se apoderara de sus blancas mejillas.

- ¿Adonde vas, tía?

- Tengo una cita y no pienso desperdiciarla.

- ¿Una cita…? ¿Tú…? –preguntó la mujer con el ceño fruncido. Ella estaba cansada de quedarse en casa, su primer y último hombre había sido el monje y hacía dieciocho años que ya nadie del sexo opuesto compartía intimidades con ella.

- Así es Azula: una cita. Y es un hombre maravilloso.

La mujer comenzó a sentir rabia invadiendo su cuerpo, contrajo sus mandíbulas mientras sus dientes chirreaban y la yugular se agrietaba en su cuello. "¿Cómo es posible que los hombres estén detrás de esta zorra? ¡Es tan horrorosa! Es un calco de Ty Lee… una mujerzuela".

- Además… dijo haberse enamorado de mí desde la primera vez que me vio.

- ¡Por favor, no seas ingenua! Sólo quiere separar tus piernas… bueno, en realidad eso no es un desafío para alguien como tu, ya debes estar acostumbrada.

- ¡Azula! No te permitiré que me hables de esa manera.

- ¿De qué manera quieres que te hable? Es la verdad. Te la pasas usando vestidos ajustados para resaltar tu cuerpo y así llamar la atención de los hombres, en pocas palabras: una mujerzuela –se cruzo de brazos y puso gesto despectivo, dando a notar que aquella conversación poco le interesaba, aunque a decir verdad no era así. Leila siempre había tenido mejor figura que ella, era un poco más bajita que la maestra fuego pero aun así tenía un voluptuoso cuerpo: grandes caderas, pequeña cintura y pechos que iban acorde con su cuerpo. Era obvio que los hombres andarían correteándola las veinticuatro horas, sin embargo no había quien tuviera tan belleza facial como Azula, Leila lo repetía una y otra vez. Aunque a decir verdad a ella poco le interesaba ya que los hombres preferían la belleza corporal que la facial y actualmente a Azula no le estaban interesando de sobremanera los hombres… ya siquiera les prestaba atención.

- Bien. Me iré. Regreso en un momento –dijo Leila abriendo la puerta-. La cena está en la mesa.

Se retiró de inmediato.

- ¿Crees que si me viera a mi personalmente iría corriendo a decírselo al mojón de tu padre?

- Créeme que lo hará. Rosali es algo, como decirte… labio flojo.

Azula bufó y pasó su mano sobre la sudación de su frente. Pero de pronto recordó lo dicho por Leila, sus pupilas se dilataron, abrió sus ojos enormemente y sonriendo a la vez.

- Eso es –dijo ocurriéndosele una gran idea.

- Eso es ¿qué cosa?

- ¿No lo entiendes, torpe? Leila cocina, limpia y demás… puede pasar sin inconvenientes por una madre normal.

Creig dejó sus brazos flácidos. Aquella idea era increíble. ¡Cómo se le ocurrían tales cosas!

- No le digamos a Leila. Es obvio que no querrá participar de esto, no querrá hacerlo. La sorprenderemos –dijo el hombre sonriendo.

- Tienes razón, no hay que comentarle.

- Pero ¿y qué sucederá contigo? ¿En dónde estarás?

- De mi no te preocupes, sabré que hacer conmigo… -perdió su mirada en lo inexistente. ¿En donde podría esconderse? No había otro lugar más seguro que la aldea misma pero… ¿Quién querría tenerla en casa durante toda una noche?-. El viejo de al lado.

- ¿El Señor de al lado? Mi Dios, madre, está ciego…

- Casi ciego… -sonrió y arqueó una ceja-. ¡¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, maricón…? ¿Vas a vengarte o vas a quedarte aquí haciendo nada como siempre haces, holgazán?!

- ¡No me llames holgazán, yo soy quien hace todo el trabajo aquí, tú solo te sientas a beber!

- ¡Ba! Vete al diablo –dijo la maestra fuego poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Quitó la manta que cubría una pequeña canasta que estaba sobre la mesada. Era su "canasta especial". Sacó de ella un par de botellas con las que pensaba descargar un poco su ira y se desesperó al verlas completamente vacías-. ¿Quién… tomó… mi licor? –preguntó cortante y viendo a Creig de reojo.

-Yo lo hice –respondió él desde la sala de estar.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tú sabes muy bien que odio que toquen lo que es mío! –gritó con los dientes rechinando, en verdad estaba enfadada.

- Oye, deja de gritar: despertarás a los vecinos. Y si, me bebí tu licor, también a mi me gusta su sabor ¿sabes? –al contrario de Azula, él estaba sentado muy cómodamente sobre un pequeño sofá, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos detrás de la nuca, hablando muy calmamente.

- ¡Borracho!

- Como tu.

Todo quedó en silencio. Creig vio a Azula, ella tenía sus ojos aguados (pero no de dolor sino de ira). El hombre agachó la mirada, un profundo sentimiento de pena comenzó a invadirlo.

- Perdóname… -dijo finalmente-. ¿Por qué me obligas a decirte estas cosas? Sabes que no me gustan.

Azula sonrió victoriosa al ver la resignación de su hijo: él era en parte igual a ella y en parte idéntico al monje… Tenía su toque de maestro fuego (esa pizca demoníaca que solo los practicantes de ese elemento pondrían llegar a tener) aunque también tenía esa calma inigualable de los nómadas. Degustaba de ser libre y por tal le encantaba pasear por el bosque y no estar todo el tiempo metido dentro de la aldea, aunque se devastaba con la idea de que en algún momento debía regresar.

- Tráela mañana… -se dirigió hacia su habitación.

- Yo decidiré cuando voy a traerla.

Azula dio un portazo enfurecida decidida a dormitar. Luego abrió la puerta nuevamente y miró a Creig a los ojos.

- Cuando Leila llegue: no le permitas ingresar, deja que esa perra duerma afuera como se lo merece.

Creig rió fuertemente. Claro que no haría eso, pero le causaban tanta risa las demoníacas ideas de su madre.

Habían pasado un par de días, el cariño entre ambos crecía con anhelo. Aang obligaba a Rosali a invitar a cenar a "Li" en Palacio… ¡cualquier cosa con tal de que ambos tuvieran una cita frente a él para conocer los deseos del hombre para con su niña!

- Papá. Mi novio y yo cenaremos juntos-. Aang odiaba que lo llamara "mi novio", de tal manera sonaban tan ¡pegados el uno con el otro! Era del desagrado del monje, aun no podía evitar los celos y no se acostumbraba a que su hija tuviera pareja.

- Oh… ¿Cuándo, en donde y a qué horarios del día?

- Mañana, en su casa y por la noche.

Aang por poco y regurgita el té que bebía, las palabras "noche", "cena", "casa" y "novios" eran demasiado para una sola oración.

- ¿En su casa…? ¿Estarán solos? ¡Si estarán solos dile a Li que si llega a intentar algo contigo, yo mismo voy a…! –Rosali impidió que su padre acabara la frase.

- Papá, no estaremos solos. Sucede que como la vez pasada él vino aquí y los conoció a todos ustedes entonces yo estoy ansiosa por conocer a su madre. Y él me prometió una cena los tres juntos.

- Ah… -dijo no muy seguro-. Más le vale estar diciendo la verdad.

- ¡Papá! –refunfuñó-. ¿Me darás el permiso o no?

- Sólo si prometes cuidarte… ¿Quieres que un guardia te acompañe? Porque sería muy buena idea. Verás, si Li intenta propasarse…

- Papa, ¿por qué lo ves como un degenerado? –preguntó con mirada entristecida.

- Ay… no lo sé mi niña, lo siento, esa es la impresión que Li me da.

- Pero él no es así, verás, cuando lo conozcas mejor estoy segura de que lo querrás al igual que yo.

- Si… seguro –Rosali quedó en medio de un incómodo silencio, esperando por el consentimiento de su padre para asistir a la casa de Creig-. Bien, puedes hacerlo…

- ¡Gracias, papá! –lo abrazó con fuerzas.

- Por favor, cuídate.

Al día siguiente, Rosali comenzó a probar sus mejores vestidos, debía dar buena imagen frente a la madre de su querido amor… no quería quedar mal. Puso sobre ella su más delicioso aroma a floral, un hermoso vestido violáceo y una cinta que reducía su angosta cintura. Estaba en verdad muy hermosa: los bucles de su rubio cabello caían como una enredadera sobre su espalda.

- Estás hermosa, cariño –dijo Mai y acarició la sonrosada mejilla de la joven.

- Gracias, tía –echó una mirada al reloj de arena, el cual marcaba que se estaba volviendo tarde-. Oh, debo irme, acordamos a esta hora y se enfadará si no llego a tiempo.

Aang puso sus ojos en blanco.

- Te acompañaré hasta las puertas de Palacio –dijo el monje listo para salir.

- No te molestes Aang, yo lo haré –dijo Mai, tomó de la mano a Rosali y ambas salieron de Palacio. El Avatar quedó con mirada inexpresiva mientras que el señor del Fuego, quien se encontraba a su lado, le dirigía una ojeada no muy agradable.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el monje con voz ronca que denotaba su falta de júbilo.

- Mmm… ¿ir a casa de Li?… No lo sé, espero vuelva completa.

- ¿Quieres dejar de ponerme nervioso? ¡Suficiente con lo que siento en este momento! –gritó con sus manos ya sudadas.

- Descuida. Se me ocurre algo… Cuando regrese podremos saber si continua como luego de ir a casa de Li.

- ¿Y ahora qué tienes en mente?

- Lo descubrirás en la mañana.

Mai mientras tanto acompañaba a Rosali a las afueras de Palacio.

- Ya debería estar aquí –dijo la joven intentando divisar algo, cosa que le resultó imposible debido a la oscuridad de la noche-. ¡Oh, allí está!

Creig vestía bastante casual a comparación de la otra noche. Usaba el uniforme de entrenamiento típico de un maestro fuego, en verdad no parecía estar demasiado "emocionado" con tal evento.

- Hola Li –saludó Mai-. Diviértanse y… cuídate –dijo la última palabra al oído de la joven. Rosali asistió y la mujer no tardó en dejar solos a ambos jóvenes, quienes tampoco tardaron en besarse suavemente en los labios una vez estando a solas. Rosali no podía explicar lo que sentía cada vez que posaba sus pequeñas manos sobre la inmensa espalda de Creig y el lamía y mordía delicadamente su labio inferior… ¡sabía tan suave! ¡Tan dulce! Sentía inmensos voltios de electricidad cada vez que sus cuerpos se comprimían… para luego separarse con lentitud y mirarse a los ojos.

- Hola muñequito –lo saludó antes de que él volviera a desgajar sus labios con otro desflorado beso.

- Hola mi niña…

- ¿Listo para marcharnos? –dijo, lo tomó de la mano y él la condujo hacia el bosque.

Mientras tanto, Leila volvía a casa luego de un bello día en compañía de su nueva pareja. Planeaban encontrarse nuevamente aquella noche, sin embargo ella no sabía que algo más le esperaba.

Toc toc toc

- ¡Ya va! –era ya la cuarta vez que el pobre anciano Jei gritaba aquella frase, si quiera encontraba sus quebrados anteojos, además ya había dejado de caminar con facilidad para reemplazar su andar por pasos lentos y agotadotes, sus tendones tiraban como rayos y el sonido que provocaban aquellos golpes sobre la puerta eran aturdidores.

- Ya va…

- ¡Abre de una maldita vez, viejo imbécil! –gruñía desde fuera la maestra fuego, mientras el pobre anciano abría lentamente la puerta.

Azula dio un golpe a la puerta empujando al viejo hacia atrás y por poco provocando que éste cayera al suelo.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces en el suelo viejo? ¡Levántate! –siquiera le ayudó a ponerse de pie, se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina de la choza del hombre y descubrió varias de las canastas que allí había.

El anciano se puso de pie por cuenta propia, había reconocido a la perfección la seca voz de aquella mujer, no podía ser más que Azula, la madre del muchacho que le cortaba leña con sus llamas negras cuando se aproximaba el invierno.

- ¡Azula, deja eso! –dijo intentando quitar la botella de licor que la mujer bebía del pico.

- Déjame en paz, anciano –empujó al hombre para hacerlo a un lado, se dirigió hacia la sala de la choza, tomó asiento sobre una silla, juntó ambas piernas y las colocó sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el hombre tomando asiento a su lado.

- Problemas en casa.

- ¿Con Leila? Es imposible discutir con ella… es una muchacha tan dulce y buena.

- "Tan dulce y buena…" –se buró la maestra fuego bebiendo más licor-. ¿Piensas follártela o qué? ¿Qué es lo que le ves de bueno? Tiene cejas pobladas, nariz grotesca y labios en forma de tajo… ¿Qué es lo que todos le ven?

- Tal vez no sea tan hermosa de rostro como lo eres tu, pero tiene ese hermoso… -con las manos dibujó las curvas de un cuerpo femenino, lo cual enfureció a la mujer.

- Tu porque eres un viejo asqueroso y repulsivo.

- Aunque tú tampoco estás nada mal –sonrió pervertidamente.

- No me hagas reír –curvó sus labios en forma de sonrisa-. Tú no podrías abastecerme ni en mil años, viejo horrendo.

- No lo sabes –rió.

- Ni tampoco pienso saberlo, arcaico decrépito –bebió otro trago de licor-. Además, deberías lavarte… desde aquí se te siente el aroma a aguardiente.

El viejo comenzó a humedecer sus retinas, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, parecía un niño a quien le habían quitado su dulce. Azula finalmente se sentía poderosa… era lo que había necesitado durante esos dieciocho años… ¡provocar llanto en alguien más! Incitar dolor, le causaba placer… no había cosa que la excitara aun más.

- Espera –dijo Creig deteniendo los pasos de Rosali en mitad de su caminata.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Creig rodeó la cintura de la joven con uno de sus brazos y colocó su mano sobrante sobre los ojos de la muchacha.

- Creig, ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó sonriendo y apenada. Él comprimía aquel pequeño cuerpo contra sus abdominales... sentía tanto al tocar sus pieles.

Comenzó a dar pasos hacia adelante estando su cuerpo detrás del de Rosali para inspirarle confianza al caminar, mientras tanto respiraba dulcemente sobre el lóbulo de la oreja de la joven, lo cual le provocaba un aceleramiento de sobremanera. Se dejaba seducir por aquel mentolado aliento que ahora respiraba sobre su delicado cuello provocando miles de reacciones en el cuerpo de Rosali. Ella echaba su cabeza hacia atrás colocándola sobre el hombro del hombre quien continuaba con ese juego que se basaba en realizar pequeñas acciones que causaban grandes reacciones.

- Bueno… ya puedes abrir tus ojos –dijo quitando la mano que cubría la vista de Rosali. No había comprendido el por qué de impedir que divisara el camino completo hacia la residencia de Creig, pero en fin, allí estaba y cuando él le permitió divisar logró ver con detalle que se trataba de una pequeña aldea que debía de tener menos de veinte hogares alrededor-. Este es mi "pueblo", y en las pocas casillas que ves conviven mis vecinos… como aquí todo es muy pequeño nos cruzamos la mayoría del tiempo y ya nos conocemos muy bien entre todos por aquí.

- Qué bonito… Son como una gran familia, solo que formada por vecinos…

- Si, más o menos –la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia una de las chozas-. Entra.

Una vez que Rosali ingresó al lugar pudo ver que se trataba de un espacio en verdad muy pequeño, pero en fin acogedor: Palacio era tan inmenso que ella y los demás a veces siquiera se encontraban por los pasillos, eso a veces resultaba solitario y frío, en cambio aquel lugar daba una imagen hogareña, la atmósfera familiar era posible de presentir a pesar de ser solamente dos personas quienes convivían allí (según los conocimientos de Rosali).

- Qué bonita casa, Creig –dijo observando con una sonrisa cada adorno con mínima de detalle. Había collares de caracolas (los cuales Leila coleccionaba), botellas vacías las cuales resultaban rusticas (aunque a decir verdad no eran precisamente adornos), la madera de las paredes le daban un toque rústico al lugar… era el hogar pequeño y acogedor que toda pareja utiliza para tener más intimidad… era perfecto.

De pronto e interrumpiendo con la silenciosa atmósfera, Leila surge de su habitación con un bello vestido y acomodando uno de sus aretes, estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

- Creig, les dejé a ambos la cena lista, volveré en un… -dijo aquella frase teniendo en mente a Azula y su hijo. El cuerpo de la maestra agua quedó inmóvil ante la presencia de Rosali y la falta de presencia de Azula.

- Hola… ¿cómo estás? –saludó Leila caminando hasta la joven y dando un beso en la mejilla de ésta.

"Qué extraño que haya traído una amiga a casa… jamás lo hace. Aquí pasa algo raro: esta no tiene pinta de –voluptuosa- como suelen ser las mujeres que le agradan a mi sobrino, además de que parece ser bastante joven. ¡Eso sí es raro! Siempre lo he visto con mujeres mucho más adultas que él" pensaba y ojeaba a Rosali de arriba abajo.

Antes de que Leila dijera siquiera una palabra, Creig habló primero.

- Rosali, quiero presentarte a mi madre… Denia –hasta aquel momento el juego de palabras con respecto a los nombres se había transformado en una pesadilla.

- Mucho gusto, Señora –saludó la joven encantada. Leila los miraba inmóvil, no comprendía ni jota y se hacía tarde para su cita con su nueva pareja.

- Madre, ella es mi chica: Rosali –ella se sonrojo al percatarse de que Creig no la había llamado por "mi novia" sino "mi chica"… debía de ser su vocabulario habitual, y a su madre no pareció enfadarle la acotación del joven.

Leila miró a Creig sin saber que decir, estaba completamente desorbitada. Sin embargo, él le envió una mirada de "sígueme el juego" que la mujer captó al instante.

- Oh… pero claro, de ella estuviste hablando estos últimos días… -fingió una sonrisa que en opinión de Creig fue perfecta para la ocasión-. Me dijiste que era bonita hijo, ¡pero no creí que tanto!

"Vaya, finge tan bien como mi madre" decía mientras veía como las mejillas de Rosali se ruborizaban debido al comentario de la mujer.

- Vamos a cenar –dijo Creig cortando con el silencio que se había producido.

Ambas mujeres le siguieron, la mesa estaba lista aunque bastante desprolija, no estaba preparada para visitas, se suponía que aquella sería una noche común y corriente. Tampoco la comida era "gran platillo", era simplemente un guisante de los que solía hacer a menudo, aunque a Rosali le había caído de maravilla y halagó a la mujer por el delicioso sabor del plato.

Mientras la joven continuaba con su cena, Leila echó un vistazo al joven.

- ¿Nos disculpas un segundo, bella Rosali? –preguntó y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina insito que Creig la siguiera.

- Enseguida vuelvo –dijo él y ella le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Una vez estando en la cocina y a solas comenzaron a hablar con la voz extremadamente bajita para que Rosali no los oyera-. ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Cómo que "qué sucede"? ¡¿Qué diablos es este circo?! –preguntó silenciosamente aunque bastante molesta y poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

- Tú sígueme el juego, luego te explico.

- ¿Qué juego? ¿En donde está Azula?

- En casa del viejo Jei

- ¡¿Qué demonios hace allí? ¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos?!

- ¡Cállate, ya te dije que luego te explico!

Leila puso gesto de queja y agachó la mirada.

- No sé tú, pero yo debo irme, alguien está esperándome en este momento.

- ¡Oh vamos, no jodas!

- Lo siento, ya acordé con mi hombre que estaría allí.

- Bien, lárgate –dijo bufando, no lo había pensado, aunque tal vez la idea de estar con Rosali a solas dentro de una casa solo para ellos dos… no era una mala idea-. Ey, pensándolo bien… Vete, pásala bien y no regreses hasta pasada la madrugada.

Leila lo hubiera tomado como una amenaza de no haber sido por la enorme sonrisa que aquel hombre traía en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban… algo tramaba.

- Bien –dijo la mujer, tomó su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Adiós Rosali. Gusto en conocerte.

- Adiós –saludó la joven extrañada. Creyó haber ido allí para conocer a la madre de su querido amor pero ahora ella se marchaba…

Rosali no había comido demasiado, debido a su pequeñísimo estómago no comió ni la cuarta parte de la porción. Tampoco Creig cenó con abundancia como de costumbre, estaba más interesado en otros planes para con Rosali.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció ella?

- Pues… en lo físico: no se parecen en absolutamente nada.

- Lo sé. Saqué los rasgos de mi padre, no de ella.

- ¿Y por qué se fue?

- Tenía cosas que hacer. No regresará hasta tarde.

- Oh… entonces supongo que aquí se acabó la velada ¿Verdad? –puso gesto de decepción y agachó la mirada.

- No tiene por qué acabarse aquí –sonrió, era la primera vez que Rosali veía todos los dientes del hombre con detalle: eran parejos, fuertes, blancos y perfectos… como lo era él-. Ven, te mostraré las habitaciones.

La tomó de la mano suavemente, traía un brillo en la mirada que era difícil de explicar para Rosali. La mayoría de las veces él se comportaba de manera muy exigente, fría y seria; pero no esa noche, aquella noche sus ojos color miel demostraban otra cosa muy diferente.

- Y aquí duermo –dijo dando a conocer la última habitación de la casa, permitiendo que ella ingresara al lugar y lo explorara por ella misma-. Sé que estás acostumbrada a otra clase de cosas, pero la verdad es que me gustan los lugares oscuros.

Todo era bastante sombrío a diferencia de su recamara en Palacio. Creig parecía ser desordenado, además se notaba que no era un lugar en donde él pasara mucho tiempo, era simplemente para dormitar como bien había dicho él hacía un momento. A pesar de todo le gustaba y mucho, la luz de la luna ingresaba y le daba un toque tétrico a cada rincón de la habitación.

- Me gusta –dijo, continuó explorando cada rincón hasta el momento en que Creig la tomó de la mano y la sentó sobre la cama a su lado.

- Me agrada que te guste –clavó su fuerte mirar sobre los redondos y sensibles ojos de Rosali-. Te ves hermosa esta noche –ella sonrió ante el halago, no temía, ya hacía bastante compartía tiempo a solas con Creig contando las citas en el bosque y demás, aunque esta vez había algo extraño en él, su mirada solía ser con frecuencia frígida y atemorizante… pero esta vez sus ojos denotaban gran apetito… recorría la figura de Rosali con cada parpadeo, ella se había ruborizado por tal atrevimiento de parte del maestro fuego. Hasta llegó al punto de agachar la mirada para no tener que encontrarla con la de él. Para aquel momento Creig continuaba sonriendo con sus labios en forma de tajo mientras que su mirar se había vuelto más intenso y ahora parecía penetrar abruptamente el cuerpo de Rosali con solo utilizar sus ojos.

No soportó la tentación, tomó a la muchacha del mentón y se acercó a ella para besarla como tantas veces había echo, solo que esta vez aquellos besos sabían más apasionados que nunca. Abandonó sus labios y lengua para besar sus ruborizadas mejillas, así como también su frente, su mentón, sus párpados y todo lo que fuera posible saborear de un rostro. Rosali reía tímidamente al sentir como Creig respiraba sobre su cuello y con sus brazos la enredaba para que no tuviera escapatoria (solo que ella no se había percatado de lo segundo ya que las cosquillas que en su cuello producía aquella tibia exhalación: eran inaguantables).

**- **¡Detente! –dijo expulsando una carcajada, ya no soportaba el cosquilleo. Reía sin parar. De pronto, aquel hormigueo se detuvo. Rosali tiró su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como la lengua de Creig recorría cada centímetro de su cuello, ya no respiraba sobre ella: ahora la lamía para saborear todo aquel aroma a flores que despedía la piel de su cuello. Rosali ya no tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, ahora más bien llevaba un gesto gimiente no por dolor, sino por el goce de sentir que la estaban relamiendo con frenesí. Enredó sus brazos sobre los hombros del joven y no se percató de que ahora su espalda rozaba con las sábanas y el gigantesco cuerpo de Creig estaba sobre el suyo, aunque no ejercía presión, no quería herirla. Quitó la parte superior de su traje para dejar su torso al descubierto. Rosali sintió como la piel de su hombre ahora tenía una temperatura mucho más elevada que la habitual: no sudaba, sin embargo… su piel hervía y pudo sentirlo cuando masajeó su espalda con las yemas de sus delicados dedos. Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse y sus lenguas volvieron a fregarse una con la otra**. **No solo la espalda delhombre estaba a temperatura elevada sino que también sus labios. La lengua de Creig parecía quemar la suave lengua de Rosali. **¡**Todo él estaba tan caliente**!**

Rosali se ruborizó de inmediato al sentir un enorme bulto en la entrepierna de Creig, abrió sus ojos enormemente, no lograba caerle a la sorpresa… todo fue tan repentino. Intentó ver aquella erección con sus propios ojos pero él estaba tan encimado sobre ella que la única manera de sentirlo era con la sensibilidad de sus piernas. El pelinegro comenzó a subir rápidamente el vestido de Rosali, hasta que éste llegó a una altura que logró avergonzarla y por tal ella intentaba tirarlo nuevamente hacia abajo pero él no se lo permitía. Separó medianamente las piernas de la joven y sobre aquella desnuda ingle reposó su rígida masculinidad, que a pesar de traer su pantalón puesto: era tan obvio para Rosali presenciar como aquel inmenso bulto fregaba la piel de su entrepierna la cual ahora estaba desnuda, el hombre levantó el vestido de la joven hasta el alcance de su ombligo mientras continuaba besándola en los labios. Sin percatarse, Creig se deshizo de aquella prenda que cubría a su niña, y al verla recostada sumisamente sobre la cama y completamente desnuda notó que era cual y se la imaginaba: delgada… muy delgada, con pechos pequeños y una hermosa pancita bien plana cubierta por aquella rosada piel de ella. No podía decir que no se babeaba al verla, ahora su bulto estaba más rígido de lo que debía. Con una mano tomó a Rosali del mentón y la obligó a ver el techado de la habitación… no quería que ella viera lo que él hacía, quería que sólo lo sintiera. Rosali clavó sus uñas sobre la espalda de Creig al sentir esa juguetona lengua explorando las puntas de sus pechos, y la manera en que él acariciaba su vientre con su mano restante. Lamía y relamía aquellos deliciosos pechos, jugaba a aspirarlos y a colocarlos enteramente dentro de su boca, y de esa manera lograba sacar gemidos en ella.

Rosali mordió su labio inferior, no quería que él hiciera tal cosa, pero Creig se veía muy motivado y decidido a hacerlo. Mientras dejaba hilos de saliva sobre los pechos de ella, bajó su poderosa mano hacia la entrepierna de ella, comenzó a enredar sus bellos púbicos con sus dedos, notó que todo allí era tan… delicado. Era demasiado obvio para Creig notar que ella era virgen, si quiera su ingle le permitía acariciarla con plenitud. Aquella era una zona muy apretada. Rosali intentaba cerrar sus piernas pero con la mano de Creig entre ella era algo imposible. Sintió un goce asfixiante al notar que él jugueteaba con su clítoris, lo acariciaba y lo fregaba con sus dedos. Ella simplemente se aferraba al pecho del hombre, ¿qué más podía hacer? El placer era sofocante y casi doloroso. Creig finalmente sintió sus dedos humectarse con los líquidos de ella y se excito más de la cuenta al ver que su pequeña niña estaba muy estimulada.

-¿Quieres sentir lo que provocas en mi? –tras decir esto, tomó con una de sus manos la pequeña mano de Rosali y la llevó hacia aquel inmenso bulto que latía en la entrepierna de Creig. Rosali abrió sus ojos enormemente, se ruborizó más que nunca, su mano temblaba y ella estaba muy asustada… Creig sin embargo, la obligaba a que su pequeña mano explore aquel lugar. Ella poco a poco se fue dejando, cada minuto sus caricias se hacían más y más fuertes… la vergüenza en un momento pareció desaparecer, después de todo eran pareja y las parejas hacen cosas como tal. Creig fue quitando su ajustado pantalón (al cual ya le estaba provocando rasgaduras en la entrepierna). Rosali quedó boquiabierta, el aire pareció atascársele en los pulmones… aunque Creig sonreía, parecía hacerle gracia la situación.

Creig continuó obligando a Rosali a acariciar ahora su desnuda masculinidad. Ambos estaban desnudos sobre la cama, y la joven poco tardó en reconocer que ambos estaban tocando frenéticamente las partes íntimas del otro… estaban masturbando al otro. Creig lo hacía muy intensamente mientras que Rosali acariciaba aquel miembro con suavidad y lentitud hasta que él la miró fijamente a los ojos y habló despacio.

- Así no Rosali… así –le indicó como hacerlo, ella se quedó plasmada, él quería que enredara en sus manos aquella enorme y dura masculinidad y lo acariciara desde la raíz hasta el glande.

Lo hizo, sólo porque quería descubrir ¿por qué él tanto deseaba que lo tocara de esa manera? Quería experimentar qué provocaría acariciándolo como él decía.

Ahora ambas marchas eran intensas, Rosali gemía lastimera mientras él emitía gruñidos, ambos eran orgasmos, solo que diferentes en cada uno. Ella se acaloraba, sentía un inmenso ardor apoderarse de su ingle mientras que con su mano él continuaba acariciándola con frenesí.

Hubo un punto en que las cosas llegaron a su límite, Creig corrió a Rosali de inmediato y lo hizo sin delicadeza, ella chilló, iba a gritarle por qué hizo tal cosa y tan brutamente, pero se impactó al ver que el pene de su querido novio había despedido grandes cantidades de una blanca mucosidad que manchó las sábanas de la cama… Él respiraba profundamente como intentando tomar aire. Y luego de eso, todo se cubrió de un incómodo silencio, Rosali estaba boquiabierta mientras que Creig limpiaba el sudor de su frente. De pronto él tomó su ropa y salió de la habitación con apuro.

- ¿Adonde vas? –preguntó ella gimiente, avergonzada y aun observando la gran mancha sobre la cama. Podía sentir cómo su entrepierna aun estaba húmeda.

También ella tomó su vestido y se cubrió. No había estado tan mal como siempre se lo hubo imaginado. Creig por su parte, se vistió aprisa y se dirigió hacia la cocina, se desmoronó al percatarse de lo mucho que deseaba a esa muchacha, debió hacer grandes esfuerzos para no acabar penetrándola. No podía controlarse, su cuerpo clamaba por ella. Estaba desesperado por darse cuenta de que había eyaculado y ella siquiera había echo esfuerzos por lograrlo… en ese momento se percató de lo mucho que ella provocaba en él.

Rosali tomó asiento sobre una silla, pensaba quedarse allí hasta que él se decidiera a salir de la cocina y hablarle, pero Creig no lo hizo así que ella misma lo enfrentó poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia él.

- Oye… ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Rosali irrumpiendo con los pensamientos del hombre. Ella ahora estaba vestida. Creig asistió con la mirada-. Mira... se que no soy buena en esto, lo siento si lo hice mal ¡pero tu ni siquiera pediste mi consentimiento y yo estaba muy asustada!

- ¡Rosali, no es eso! -la muchacha calló de inmediato-. Es otra cosa...

- ¿Qué es?

- Perdona no haber pedido tu consentimiento, es que me gustas... en verdad me gustas...

- Y tu a mi... -se acercó sonriente. Parecía agradarle la idea, aunque a Creig no demasiado-. Te amo, tontito.

Él dejó su gesto amargo para reemplazarlo por una agradable sonrisa.

- Te mojaste ¿eh? –rió, y esto provocó un rubor mayor en ella.

- ¡Creig! –gritó con vergüenza y agachando la mirada.

Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó, besándola en los labios. Pero Rosali abrió sus ojos enormemente, el sol estaba saliendo por el horizonte.

- ¡¿Qué hora es?! ¡Debo ir a casa! ¡Mi padre va a matarme! –gimió, más por el hecho de percatarse cuánto tiempo estuvo en "eso" con él.

- Te acompaño.

- ¡No! Será mejor ir sola. Tú te quedas aquí.

Creig la acompañó hasta la mitad del bosque, volvió a cubrir su mirada antes de salir, Rosali no comprendía por que lo hacía pero no le dio mucha importancia. Aun sentía el líquido en su entrepierna y eso era suficiente distracción. Al llegar a Palacio hizo grandes esfuerzos para que Aang no viera su reciente llegada. Se dirigió a su habitación con cuidado y se dio un baño. Estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo recordando hasta que al salir de su habitación ya cambiada y perfumada se topó con su padre. El monje percató que ella acababa de venir hacía tan solo minutos y le echó un largo sermón, aunque ella poco escuchó, tenía en mente ese inmensa erección que tan bien recordaba…

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Cuánto hablaron? ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? –preguntaba Zuko haciendo coro a las preguntas de Aang.

- Solo hablamos -Rosali simplemente agachaba la mirada mientras veía como una mujer vestida de forma especial se aproximaba-. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

- Veremos si solo hablaron –dijo Zuko, le dio el paso a la mujer, quien acompañó a Rosali hasta su habitación mientras los demás tres esperaban fuera de esta.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó asustada.

- Abre las piernas –exigió la mujer mientras cerraba las puertas de la habitación de la joven, ella se ruborizó y sintió un dolor de estómago intenso.

- No.

- Hazlo –exigió otra vez.

Rosali cedió, notó que ante el temor aquella humedad que la había consumido se había esfumado debido al baño. La anciana observó el lugar sin tocar a la joven, solo se dedicaba a mirar mientras Rosali moría de vergüenza. La anciana acabó con su trabajo y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Y? –preguntaron todos aterrados.

- El himen está intacto.

Aang suspiró aliviado.

- Gracias al cielo.

- ¿Ven? Se los dije. Li es un buen chico –acabó diciendo Mai con una sonrisa.

Rosali había oído todo desde detrás de la puerta, comenzó a llorar.

"¿Cómo es posible que desconfíen de mi? ¡Sobretodo mi padre! Yo no soy una cualquiera!" De pronto, su llanto cortaba abruptamente al recordar… se había dejado dominar, y si Creig no se hubiera retirado a tiempo tal vez la habría penetrado sin decoro… Eso era lo que más la aterraba… Aang tenía derecho de sospechar, ella había estado a punto de caer al abismo.

* * *

Perdón por atrasarme tanto en actualizar, hasta el viernes que viene no voy a subir un cap nuevo porque estoy tapada en pruebas.

¡Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracia a los consejos de Naruhina ;) No se olviden de opinar. Saludos.


	20. La propuesta

Rosali había traído sus mejillas ruborizadas durante toda la semana, no se atrevió a reprochar a su padre ni tampoco a sus tíos pero sí se atrevió a ignorarlos. Cada vez que ellos le saludaban o intentaban entablar conversación con ella acerca de su conducta o de Creig, Rosali simplemente se retiraba de la mesa e implantaba la "ley del hielo". Últimamente había estado pensando demasiado en Creig (las veinticuatro horas de cada día de aquella semana), ya no podía dejar de pensar en aquella noche ¡inolvidable! Todo había sido tan… perfecto… hasta que su amado decidió darle un tremendo empujón que casi la tira de la cama, lo cual fue muy descuidado de su parte: ¿acaso él no se percató de que ella estaba sintiendo muchas contracciones placenteras en ese momento?

"_Debió ser más considerado y esperar a que yo acabara, ¿cómo se atreve a empujarme de esa manera y despojarme de todo el placer que estaba sintiendo? ¡Qué egoísta!". _Tocó el moretón que Creig le había dejado en el brazo al empujarla. _"Continua siendo_ _¡tan bruto! Deberé arreglar eso en él_". De repente, su cuerpo volvió a acalorarse, ya era la hora de dormir y Palacio entero estaba en silencio, no se oía siquiera el zumbido de las moscas por los pasillos. Se adentró bajo las sábanas y cerró sus ojos para volver a recordar lo vivido como si estuviera nuevamente allí… Aun no podía creer lo mucho que lo había gozado, ¡fue mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado! Siempre creyó que dos cuerpos tocándose era algo asqueroso… pero no fue así: sentir la poderosa mano de Creig recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo en verdad fue delicioso: aunque no podía evitar pensar en qué estaría pasando por la mente de Creig en ese instante:

"¿Le habré parecido bonita? ¿Mi cuerpo se habrá visto tan bien como el suyo? ¡Mi Dios, qué hermoso cuerpo tiene… sus abdominales son tan perfectos!". A pesar de haberlo visto en todo su esplendor, Creig poco le había permitido gozar a Rosali de la vista de su bulto. Siquiera le permitió observarlo con plenitud: debió descubrirlo todo por medio del tacto aunque en el momento le causó demasiada impresión tocar aquella rigidez… su inexperta mano estaba poco acostumbrada en acariciar cosas que no fueran osos de peluche y demás "objetos" que no se comparaban con aquello.

"_Ahhhh… ese bulto… y esos brillantes __cabellos negros que lo rodean_". Rosali abrió sus ojos enormemente cuando se percató de que estaba deseando de sobremanera el cuerpo de su novio, pero más le sorprendió que no estaba asustada ni nada por el estilo, lo cual era muy extraño en ella.

"_Que raro… ¿por qué no est__oy atemorizada? Tal vez sea porque ni siquiera me dio tiempo de pensar en aquel momento… todo fue tan repentino… y sentí mucho más placer del que me hubiera imaginado. Parece que la vergüenza desaparece de a poco en_ _mí". _

Sonrió, tal vez el hecho de volverse una persona menos vergonzosa le permitiría disfrutar mucho más de la vida y no ser tan reservada, tal vez hacer lo que deseaba, decir lo que pensaba y aceptar cuando lo quería y no rechazar propuestas por cobardía: ¡sonaba una excelente idea para empezar con una vida llena de placeres!

- Ay, ¿por qué no habré aprovechado el tiempo para acariciar aun más los trabajados abdominales de su estómago?

Suspiró, y abrió sus ojos desconcertada e impresionada: sintió un pequeño hilo acuoso humedecer su entrepierna. Aun no comprendía muy bien de qué se trataba esa reacción, poco sabía sobre sexo a decir verdad, pero tenía la leve intuición de que sucedía cuando se… estimulaba. De no ser así entonces no sucedería cuando sentía su ingle palpitar, provocándole fuertes espasmos de un doloroso placer.

- ¿Podría yo…? ¿Me atrevería? Bueno… Si Creig, quien es una persona completamente ajena a mi puede hacerlo, ¿entonces por qué no yo? Es mi cuerpo y yo hago con él lo que quiero… puedo explorarme a mi misma si quiero.

No estaba demasiado segura para entonces, estaba sonrojada, a pesar de estar sola le avergonzaba la idea de explorar su cuerpo, por tal decidió salir de la cama y trabar la puerta de su habitación por si alguien llegaba a irrumpir ¡lo cual sería sumamente bochornoso! Y aun más si la encontraban en tal escena. Volvió corriendo a la cama y se recostó como Creig la había recostado sobre su cama aquella noche. Decidió hacer los mismos pasos que había echo el maestro fuego para mecerla: primero bajó su pequeña mano hasta aquel lugar, aunque ésta poco tenía de poderosa, no era como el brazo de su amado, no transmitía ni fuerza ni confianza alguna, era completamente débil. Acarició el hilo de bellos púbicos que tenía en su ingle, era un pequeño hilo de bellos que comenzaba desde el inicio de su triángulo femenino hasta el comienzo del clítoris. Creig los había acariciado a la perfección, sabía de qué manera enredarlos con las yemas de sus dedos, estirarlos hasta tal medida que provocara suaves tirones que causaron mucho placer en Rosali… Ella intentó hacer lo exacto, pero lo único que provocó fue que aquellos tirones le causaran mucho dolor y por tal, enfadada por no encontrar el placer que buscaba, quitó su mano rápidamente de allí, pero no se percató de que las yemas de sus dedos aun continuaban enredadas con los cabellos de su ingle. Al quitar la mano con tanta desesperación provocó que varios de sus bellos púbicos fueran arrancados de raíz: gritó adolorida y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

- ¡Ay, qué porquería! –secó las lágrimas de sus retinas y apretó las piernas una contra la otra para retener el dolor.

…………

Se había despertado de muy mal humor aquella mañana, tal vez porque la noche anterior Leila y su madre habían tenido una disputa que para ya mediados de la medianoche: se había vuelto tan agresiva que ambas acabaron tirando del cabello a la otra y con una que otra patada y bofetadas dirigidas a la otra. Creig debió separarlas (como de costumbre), alzar a Azula en brazos mientras ésta gritaba enfurecida, arrojarla sobre la cama y trabar la puerta de la habitación para que no volviera a salir y continuara golpeando tan brutamente a Leila, y a la segunda llevarla directamente hacia el lavado para que se acomodara los cabellos, los cuales se asemejaban a una gran virulana luego de que Azula los arrancara. O tal vez el mal humor se debía a que Leila, luego de esa grave pelea, decidiera irse de la aldea con su hombre y abandonar a Creig y a la maestra fuego allí. Él se ofendió mucho por ese comentario de la mujer.

- Ya no voy a soportar más esto, va a ser mejor que Azula comience a instruirse sobre cómo cocinar o limpiar porque en cualquier momento me largo.

Hacía unos años se veía que Leila trataba con la personalidad cascarrabias de Azula e intentaba endulzarla un poco aunque eso le costara todo el día, pero ahora se la veía agotada y su fuerza de voluntad se había ido al drenaje. Estaba cansada, ojerosa y ya no quería soportar los gritos e insultos de la maestra fuego.

"_¿Y cómo culparla? Tiene toda la rezón del mundo… yo me hubiera ido hace tiempo ya, de no ser porque es mi madre y… me da pena abandonarla, ella no entiende nada sobre la vida real"._

- Además, lo que están haciendo es desastroso: ¿querer vengarse de tu padre de esa manera? Lo hubiera esperado de tu madre pero jamás de ti, Creig. No cuenten conmigo para esto… yo no seré cómplice de nada –había tomado toda su ropa y puesto ésta en un par de maletas. Ese comentario no le pareció para nada doliente al maestro fuego, a decir verdad lo había confundido: en su niñez observaba que leila era la principal en decir que el Avatar merecía morir por abandonar de tal manera a su hijo, y ahora, de la nada y cuando finalmente él pretendía vengarse: ella reprobaba la idea… lo cual le parecía demasiado raro al hombre… había algo que no cuadraba.

Se puso de pie, el sol que entraba por la ventana y le daba sobre las pupilas ya comenzaba a molestarle mucho. Cubrió su desnudo torso con un kimono negro (de esos que usaba para entrenar de vez en cuando) y salió de su habitación. Se encontró con Azula en la cocina y se sentó sobre una silla al lado de su madre.

- ¿Aburrida? –ella le echó una mirada asesina pero luego sonrió.

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Todo es mucho más tranquilo sin ella.

Creig miró alrededor, en verdad algo hacía falta, desde hacía tan solo unas cuantas horas que Leila se había marchado y ya comenzaba a extrañarla, bueno, ella había sido su madre mucho más que Azula (a decir verdad cualquiera fue su madre mucho más que Azula, hasta los árboles del bosque…!), pero fue Leila quien lo alentaba cuando de pequeño Azula le decía que jamás sería nadie, solo una basura de la sociedad como su padre, esto dolía mucho al pequeño, pero la maestra agua y los demás vecinos de la aldea le alentaban y subían el ánimo hasta que lograron convertirlo en un gran maestro fuego, mucho mejor de lo que Azula había sido en su mejor época y estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo cuando vio a su madre boquiabierta, ¡le causaba tanto placer!

Ahora solo quedaban ellos en la casa… no estaban acostumbrados a ser solo dos, resultaba muy extraño. Además, lo peor era que ahora el hombre debía conversar con Azula, lo cual detestaba, sin embargo ella no parecía querer hablar, se encerraba en su habitación y con su rostro de pocos amigos se acostaba a dormir un poco… y dormía… y seguía durmiendo. Dormitaba la mayor parte del día, Creig jamás le había prestado atención hasta aquel momento en que se percató que dormir tantas horas no era saludable, hasta llegó a preguntar a su madre si no estaría enferma o algo por el estilo, pero ésta no respondió: era su carácter habitual: dormir cuantas horas fuese posible, no quería hablar con nadie ni saber nada de nadie, solo se determinaba a dormir, aunque a veces Creig notaba que siquiera dormía, simplemente se arrojaba en la cama y pensaba o meditaba sobre muchas cosas de su vida porque más de una vez la había encontrado hablando sola, aunque eso ya no le parecía extraño porque Rosali solía hacerlo y muy a menudo así que ya ni gracia le daba.

- Tráela otra vez… yo estaré en lo del viejo Jei –dijo siendo ya media tarde y con el sol iluminando más que nunca.

- Te estás amigando bastante con ese viejo, ¿eh? –no era de hacer bromas pero aquello le pareció divertido-. Ustedes no estarán en algo ¿no?

- Cállate… -a pesar de querer aparentar seriedad el comentario de Creig le hizo gracia. Curvó una sonrisa y agachó la mirada.

……..

- ¿Por qué no invitas a Li a cenar? Sería bueno que podamos conversar con él más a menudo, solo para conocerlo. Tal vez podríamos acabar siendo amigos.

Rosali miró a primo Keino curvando una ceja y torciendo los labios. No le había agradado la pregunta, pero a decir verdad: era buena idea, no quería que ellos pasaran toda la vida con una estúpida pelea de niños. Aquella tarde Rosali se dirigió hacia el bosque, estaba apenada, volver a ver a Creig a los ojos siendo que hacía ya una semana no lo veía y sobre todo, después de… ese episodio tan difícil de olvidar, sabía que él la miraría con una sonrisa en su rostro: alegre y aullando victoria por haber corrompido con ella aquella noche, como lo hacían todos los hombres luego de acostarse con una joven a la que todos llaman "monja". Decidió que haría como si nada hubiera pasado, se concentraría en pedir a Creig la petición de Keino y no entraría en aquel tema que tanto le incomodaba.

Creyó que al tenerlo enfrente sería al menos tan fuerte como para retener su ruborizado, pero no fue así: cuando la diabólica mirada del hombre se clavó sobre ella, instantáneamente agachó la mirada.

- Hola –dijo con su tímida voz que sonó como si viniera de una niña de cinco años.

Creig no la saludó, simplemente se aventó sobre ella. Tomó a Rosali por la cintura y la acercó a él hasta plantarle un largo y jugoso beso. Al despegarse ella lo miró, él no estaba sonriendo: a decir verdad estaba tan serio como siempre. Creyó que sería como los demás, pero no. Él definitivamente era una especie a parte. Se atrevió a levantar su mentón para observar desde tan cerca esos enormes ojos miel que la observaban atentamente.

- ¿Aun sientes vergüenza? Fue hace una semana.

"_¡Maldición! ¿Cómo lo supo?"._ Ahora Creig si estaba sonriendo y mostrando todos sus blanquecinos y perfectos dientes. Rosali volvió a agachar la mirada luego de maldecir para sus adentros y para aquel momento las mejillas de la joven se habían vuelto tan rojizas que era fácil compararlas con los pulposos frutos de un ciruelo. Creig se babeó al verla, se acercó aun más a su rostro y tomándola de la barbilla con su dedo índice la obligó a verlo a los ojos, él por su parte, esquivó esos carnosos labios que tanto deseaba morder para respirar sobre el lóbulo de la oreja de la muchacha, ella lo abrazó aferrándose fuertemente a la gran espalda de Creig y clavándole las uñas en la piel… sentía una cálida respiración, muy caliente, apoyarse sobre la carne de su oreja, él parecía estar creando pequeñas chispas de fuego con su exhalación: eran inofensivas, pero la sensible piel de Rosali las sentía muy intensamente. Le provocaba un leve hormigueo que la hizo reír. Creig finalmente dio un beso en una de aquellas rojizas mejillas (más rojizas que nunca) y pudo sentir el acaloramiento de Rosali.

- Quiero decirte algo –dijo casi sin alientos e intentando separar los labios de Creig de su cuello-. Primo Keino quiere que vayas a cenar a casa, y creo que es buena idea –Creig la miró arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.

- ¿Keino?

- Si, también me pareció raro… pero parece que quiere que tú hagas las pases con él y Jackson.

- ¿Y tú te lo creíste? Por favor Rosali… envenenará mi plato, lo sabes.

- No seas malo… -dijo dándole un leve golpecito en el brazo-. En verdad quiere hacer las pases.

Creig puso sus ojos en blanco y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Dejó pasar unos segundos en silencio, observó como el sol iba cayendo sobre la línea del horizonte provocando un color rosado en todo el cielo.

- Que bonito es el atardecer, ¿verdad, amorcito? –se acercó a él y enredó sus delgados brazos en un brazo de Creig. Él se había quedado en silencio, observaba como ahora el sol se escondía en el horizonte. De pronto se despabiló y miró a Rosali a los ojos.

- Ven a casa.

- Claro, ¿Cuándo?

- Ahora, ya.

- ¿Ahora? ¡No puedo! Nos quedarían solo unos cuantos minutos para saludar a tu madre y luego vuelvo a Palacio. Mi padre no me permite quedarme más tiempo contigo… solo una hora después del ocaso.

- Entonces, prefiero tenerte conmigo una hora más… –le sonrió, ella no podía negarse a esa hermosa sonrisa suya, ¡tan perfecta! Y él muy bien sabía que ella no podría negarse… Era un truco muy bueno.

- Bien. Pero sólo una hora, ni más ni menos. Mira que mi padre ya me lo dejó bien claro y de seguro me estará esperando en puertas de Palacio… ¡Es tan protector!

Creig la comprimió en su pecho, caminaron un poco más hasta que él debió hacer la rutina de siempre: cubrió los ojos de la joven y abrió el pasadizo del muro sin que ella viera siquiera un poco de lo ocurrido. Eso de cubrir sus ojos ya se estaba convirtiendo en un misterio para Rosali… deseaba preguntar pero era obvia la respuesta que él daría.

- Pasa –abrió la puerta y la cerró cuando ambos estuvieron dentro. Rosali observó todas direcciones, parecía ser que la casa estaba vacía a excepción de ellos dos.

- Oye, ¿Y tu madre? –preguntó inocentemente.

- No está –y ya no sabía si Leila regresaría ahora que estaba viviendo en casa de aquel sujeto con el que andaba todo el tiempo, Azula por su parte debía de estar torturando al pobre viejo de al lado.

- ¿Y en dónde está? –otra pregunta que Creig hubiera deseado que ella no hiciera.

- Se fue de visita a… la casa de… una amiga suya _–"¡Mi Dios! Las mentiras ya no me salen como era antes"_.

- Oh… ¿Estamos solos entonces? –sonrió, parecía agradarle la idea de estar a solas con él en una casa únicamente para ellos dos. Creig asintió con la cabeza y ella sonrió aun más. Agachó la mirada algo nerviosa, sus mejillas se sonrosaron y sus ojos se aguaron pero aun así la sonrisa permanecía en su rostro. De pronto tomó a Creig de la mano y ambos se sentaron en un sofá. Él se la quedó mirando algo impresionado, ella no solía ser tan efusiva, lo abrazó hasta que ambos cuerpos quedaron comprimidos. Y se besaron y acariciaron y mimaron todo el tiempo que les llevó hacerlo. Hasta que Rosali se despegó de él y expulsó una risita nerviosa, volvió a agachar la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior: segura de que lo que pronto cuestionaría corrompería con su imagen de "niña".

- Creig… -no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, por lo que fijaba su mirar en las baldosas del suelo-. Quítate la camisa –él la miró, no boquiabierto pero sí sorprendido, aunque de alguna manera se había imaginado que ella preguntaría algo por el estilo, ya que jamás se había sonrojado de tal manera ni tampoco sus ojos se habían aguado.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú misma? –ella por poco y se abruma, aquellas palabras sonaron tan sensuales al ser pronunciadas por esa voz grave y ronca y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar-. Hazlo –tomó ambas manos de Rosali, las cuales ya habían comenzado a temblar ávidamente y las colocó en el cuello de su bata-. Desabróchala.

Rosali tragó saliva mientras lo miraba fijamente. Cualquier mujer con experiencia lo hubiera echo en un par de segundos, pero Rosali lo hacía muy lentamente: cada botón que desprendía provocaba una sensación inexplicable, lo hacía… con tanta suavidad. Él por su parte, ya comenzaba a sentir como la sangre hervía en sus venas. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Rosali, quien sonreía nerviosa y sonrosada: recién iba por el tercer botón; Creig ya comenzaba a desesperar y se podía ver por las gotas de sudor que se formaban en sus sienes… jamás había sentido tantos deseos carnales y por el solo hecho de que le desprendieran la camisa. Rosali ahora iba por el quinto botón, Creig ya comenzaba a apretar las mandíbulas, la quijada se le ensanchaba aun más y sus ojos parecían puntuales en cada movimiento que ella hacía para desprender la blusa… hasta que finalmente lo hizo por completo… él ya no podía soportar el echo de mantener los músculos de su pecho tapados por aquella tela que los asfixiaba; por fin su torso estaba desnudo y ahora podía mostrar la majestuosidad de sus perfectos abdominales. Rosali miró esa hermosa barra en el estómago de su novio: ¡sublime en verdad! Comenzó a pasar la yema de sus diez dedos sobre cada uno de los ocho cuadros que Creig tenía en su estómago. Luego los acarició con la entera palma de ambas manos, masajeándolos suavemente. Rosali miraba sonriente a los ojos de Creig, él estaba más serio que nunca por lo que ella creyó que estaba haciendo un muy mal trabajo, eso la entristeció; pero no era así: había un dolor inmenso que carcomía al maestro fuego y ya no podía tolerarlo: esa masculinidad clamaba por atenciones ¡y de inmediato! Creig miró su bulto fijamente, Rosali siguió su mirada y clavó sus ojos en la entrepierna de él… aquella rigidez era ¡demasiado notable! Ahora comprendía por qué estaba tan serio. Decidió despojar a su novio de aquel insoportable dolor: tomó el cinturón con sus manos y lentamente lo fue quitando de las amarraduras, de haber sido por Creig lo hubiera hecho en un segundo y tal vez lo más seguro era que el cinturón cayera al suelo convertido en mil pedazos, pero Rosali se tomaba su tiempo, lo hacía muy suavemente, lo que enloquecía a Creig. Él dejó caer libremente su pantalón hasta que éste llegó al alcance de sus botas. Esta vez Rosali quedó inmóvil, el aire pareció acabarse en sus pulmones, abrió sus ojos enormemente: ¡sorprendida! Esta vez podía ver aquella "gran cosa" en todo su esplendor… en primer plano; y era… era ¡increíble! Estaba asustada pero también atónita: tal vez fuera por ver tan gran vara y tan recta, o tal vez se impresionó por divisar con precisión esos dos grandes sacos que colgaban de su piel y acompañaban a esa vara… ¡Aquella vista era impresionante! El aire en los pulmones de Rosali de repente volvió y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y sus cejas se volvieron bajas: eran síntomas claros de miedo. Miró a Creig fijamente a los ojos, no eran necesarias las palabras, él comprendió a la perfección.

- No te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras hacer –esas palabras parecieron tranquilizarla, además, ella aun estaba vestida y si deseaba podía cortar con todo aquello cuando quisiera. Tenía el control de la situación y él se lo dejó saber-. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo –ahora estaba lista y confiada, el saber que él le dejaba todo el poder la hacía sentir mucho mejor y más confiada de si misma. Olvidó todos los problemas y pendientes que tenía para aquel momento, simplemente se dedicó a acariciar el glande de esa erecta masculinidad con la yema de su dedo índice. Creig echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó los dientes, ¡fue una deliciosa sensación! Puso sus manos detrás de su nuca y permitió a Rosali que ella explorara cuanto quisiera de aquel íntimo lugar suyo. Ella, por su parte, alzó los pies del suelo y se arrodilló sobre el sofá a un lado de Creig, quien estaba muy cómodamente sentado con las piernas bien abiertas y completamente desnudo de no ser por sus botas y el pantalón que llevaba por las pantorrillas. Ella agachó su rostro aun más hasta que su nariz rozó con la rigidez del maestro fuego, y como tenía el poder para hacer lo que quisiera simplemente juntó sus labios en forma de capullo (los cuales formaron un gran capullo rosado y suave) y sin espera dio un pequeño beso en la punta del pene, que duró segundos pero hizo que él sintiera cada surco de los labios de Rosali. Ella se impresionó al ver cuan sensible era aquella parte de Creig siendo que él parecía ser todo de mármol. Respiró sobre la rigidez y lo acarició como había echo la otra noche, solo que lo hacía muy despacio y esta vez él no podría indicarle cómo hacerlo, todo estaba en manos de ella. Esta vez comenzó a dar más y más de esos pequeños besos, uno detrás de otro, sobre aquella masculinidad. Él no gemía ni nada por el estilo, estaba en silencio, pero estaba más que encantado con los besos que Rosali le daba. Hubo un momento en que Creig ya no soportó la tentación y hurgó una de sus manos debajo del largo tapado de Rosali. Acarició tan suavemente los glúteos de ella que parecieron descargas que la hicieron poner un gesto lagrimoso… Ya podía sentir la yema de los dedos de Creig explorando su entrepierna, ella abrió sus piernas dando paso a que toda la mano de Creig la hurgara cuanto quisiera, él sonrió por eso.

- Vaya… estabas ansiosa, ¿eh? –largó una risilla al notar cómo la entrepierna de la joven expulsaba aquel líquido acuoso, ella estaba tan… excitada, que para un momento pareció desconectarse del mundo, apoyó su cabeza sobre los abdominales de Creig mientras aun tenía en su mano aquel miembro, pero ya no prestaba atención a nada de lo que sentía que no fuera la sensación de la mano completa del maestro fuego palpando frenéticamente su clítoris y todo que lo que encontrara a su paso. Ni siquiera sentía sus chillidos adoloridos, pero sí fueron audibles cuando él detuvo aquella placentera marcha que hacía solo con su mano derecha.

Sintió cómo él volteaba su cuerpo, una de las manos de Creig rodeaba aquellas pequeñas rodillas y a la otra la puso detrás de su delicada espalda, la alzó en sus brazos y ella instintivamente apoyó su rostro sobre aquel fuerte pecho mientras él (tras haberse desasido de su completo traje) se ponía de pie y la llevaba a un lugar, ella poca atención prestaba, estaba subyugada en aquel momento. Sintió que una puerta se abría y volvía a cerrar, ahora estaban dentro de su habitación, él la recostó sobre la cama y no tardó en desamarrar esa cinta que aprisionaba la cintura de de la joven y abrir aquel traje. Besó cada centímetro del cuerpo de su niña y los rastros de saliva de Creig ahora estaban sobre todo el cuerpo de Rosali.

- Espera, ¿qué haces? –esa pregunta salió sin que ella quisiera, fue simplemente un reflejo: Creig había usado sus fuertes brazos para separar esas delgadas piernas sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Aunque lo peor estaba por venir: acercó su rostro lentamente a aquella parte de Rosali, ella comenzó a gemir, sobre todo aun más cuando él comenzó a besarla suavemente y a tomar su clítoris y a envolverlo y desenvolverlo con su lengua. Degustó de ese delicioso líquido que expulsaba la entrepierna de Rosali, demasiado similar al sabor de la miel con una mezcla única de sal... demasiado delicioso como para no desesperarse y no comenzar a lamerla con frenesí como lo hacía en aquel momento, degustando esa apretada entrepierna con cada centímetro de su lengua mientras con sus manos masajeaba suavemente esos pequeños pechos. Ella gemía desgarradoramente, sus largos y rubios cabellos se pegaban al sudor de su rostro y tomaba las sábanas con sus manos en forma de garra mientras mordía frenéticamente su labio inferior para no continuar gimiendo e esa manera tan enloquecida. Cuando ya la tuvo en pleno punto, su cuerpo inmenso se apoyó contra el de ella. Separó aun más sus piernas y comenzó a acariciar aquel sensible lugar con su desnudo bulto.

Rosali gimió, mientras sentía miles de contracciones dolorosas que la azotaban: aquel bulto ingresaba centímetro por centímetro en su interior…

- Tranquila –le dijo al oído al notar que ella gemía adolorida, mientras lamía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de su amada.

- Me duele –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda del hombre.

- Tendré cuidado, confía en mí –la besó en los labios y comenzó a hacer movimientos pélvicos muy suaves… realmente relajantes. Jamás había quitado la pureza a una mujer, pero sabía que era un tema delicado: las mujeres vírgenes eran tiernas, y Rosali era aun más tierna que una mujer virgen normal. Sentía cómo su pene estaba ajustado, realmente apretado: esa cavidad era ¡tan pequeña! La mantuvo en aquella posición hasta que el cuerpo de Rosali se acostumbrara a tener su inmenso bulto dentro. Luego, la tomó de la cintura y la posicionó echada de costado sobre la cama, él se colocó detrás de ella y abriendo ambos glúteos de la muchacha con sus manos: volvió a penetrarla suavemente. Ella podía sentir los abdominales de Creig pegados a su espalda. Él se movía tranquilamente y ella lo acompañaba acariciando la mano de Creig que masajeaba sus pechos. Lo hacía muy lentamente, aunque eso no fue motivo para que ambos no sudaran: Rosali gemía y luego de mucho tiempo viéndola retorcerse y encorvarse frente a él con gesto lastimero en su rostro: decidió acabar. Las gotas de sudor cayeron de las sienes de la joven, parecía estar adormecida, agotada. Creig realizó tres envestidas feroces al finalizar y ella expulsó un verdadero grito… tal vez por lo doloroso de aquello o por haber sentido como su entrepierna explotó en un momento: él había eyaculado. Luego de eso dio un pequeño beso a Rosali en los labios y acabaron abrazados, contagiando su sudor al otro. Ella ya estaba demasiado cansada como para continuar, cerró sus párpados y se durmió al instante. Creig se quedó contemplándola, era tan hermosa…

A mediados de la madrugada Rosali despertó abruptamente, notó que el líquido de su entrepierna se había secado pero de igual modo oía sus bellos púbicos crujir cuando restregaba sus muslos uno con otro.

- Ya no soy pura… -casi se desmaya cuando cayó en la sorpresa. Miró a un lado, Creig estaba completamente dormido. Sonrió: él parecía tan niño cuando dormía, supo que había echo un gran esfuerzo por no herirla. Sabía que le hubiera causado mucho dolor si le hubiera quitado la virginidad cualquier hombre (tal vez mayor dolor emocional que corporal), pero con él todo era muy diferente. Se acercó aun más al rostro de Creig y lo contempló desde cerca-. ¡Qué guapo es! Sus ojos son hermosos, y sus labios y sus cejas y sus pómulos, y su quijada y… ¡y esa nariz… es tan perfecta! Jamás he visto una nariz tan perfecta en mí vida, creo… ¿o si? –se acercó más a Creig, observó esa nariz con detalle: pequeña y respingada, sabía que había visto una por el estilo pero… ¿en donde?-. ¿Puede ser? ¡Son tan iguales! Tiene la misma nariz que… tío Zuko, ¡la misma! ¡Es tan idéntica! Wow… qué coincidencia…

Se durmió pensando en aquello, pensaba decírselo en la mañana: _"Oye, tienes la misma nariz que mi tío Zuko". _Sabía que él se reiría cuando observe la coincidencia al día siguiente. Durmió sin preocupaciones, había olvidado por completo el asunto del Avatar y de que seguramente estaría esperándola.

A la mañana siguiente espió el lado de la cama: Creig no estaba, ahora toda la habitación estaba siendo iluminada por los rayos del sol, increíblemente se despertó con mucha alegría, se levantó de la cama y echó un vistazo a las sábanas: traían pequeñas gotas de sangre ya secas… sabía que fueron producto de la penetración de la noche anterior: había sido una experiencia muy dolorosa en verdad, pero placentera… en cierto sentido, le apeteció lo echo anteriormente a la penetración. El problema ahora era que Aang estaría más que enfadado con ella, ¿Quién sabe con qué locura planearía castigarla? Le aterraba el tan solo pensar en ello.

Salió de la habitación una vez vestida por completo y ojeó por todas direcciones en busca de Creig, no estaba en la habitación ni en la casa…

"_Espero que no me haya dejado sola aquí ¡porque lo voy a…!"_ Salió de la casa, al caminar su entrepierna dolía y mucho haciéndole recordar con cada paso lo echo la noche anterior. Vio que él estaba en la aldea haciendo no sé qué, parecía que había vuelto de una de las casas de los vecinos o algo por el estilo.

- Hola –saludó tímidamente y se echó sobre él, acurrucándose en ese gran pecho.

- ¿Dormiste bien? –la abrazó y ella asistió con la cabeza y una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Pero luego de pensar en lo ocurrido su sonrisa se borró y se separó de aquel abrazo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ahh… -suspiró agotadamente-. Mi padre debe estar esperándome, y… la verdad es que ahora no sé qué castigo escogerá para sancionarme, la última vez envió a una anciana a investigar mis partes íntimas… tengo miedo Creig –ambos se quedaron en silencio. En un momento Creig la miró a los ojos intensamente-. Y además… cuando se entere de lo que hicimos anoche querrá castigarme con algo doliente, de seguro me encerrará en una torre de por vida y a ti te matará, y si huyes te perseguirá hasta el fin del mundo –sintió como todo se le venía encima y los ojos comenzaron a mojársele-. ¡Mi dios, Creig! No debimos hacerlo… Mira en el lío que estamos metidos ahora…

- ¡Rosali! –gruñó con rostro de enfado. Ella se quedó inmóvil y lo miró atónita-. Deja de pensar en eso. Habla con tu padre, no eres una niña, eres una mujer y hazlo saber.

- Pero… yo no…

- Si tu no lo harás lo haré yo.

- ¿Tu no entiendes en lo que nos estamos metiendo?

- Lo entiendo perfectamente. Te acompañaré a Palacio. Yo hablaré con él.

- ¡No! Será mucho peor…

- ¿Prefieres que cualquiera vuelva a mirarte allí abajo? –a veces las palabras crudas de Creig eran tan sinceras que llegaban a su mente como flechas.

Ambos fueron a Palacio, no hablaron durante todo el camino. Al llegar ambos estaban de la mano: Rosali exigía que él la soltara pero Creig la ignoraba. Entraron a Palacio juntos, no había nadie, estaba todo silencioso.

- Debe estar en la Sala real –lo miró con ojos tristes-. ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? -Creig simplemente puso sus ojos en blanco y sonrió. Ingresaron a la Sala tomados de la mano.

Aang echó la mirada atrás al sentir que alguien interrumpía su "conversación" con Zuko, (a decir verdad estaban ambos en silencio: el monje con rojas bolsas debajo de sus ojos y Zuko intentando calmarlo… el atraso temporal de Rosali le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas). Y allí estaban, su pequeña y aquel hombre juntos de la mano. Habían estado juntos todo aquel tiempo por lo que veía le monje, y eso quería decir: juntos toda la noche. Por poco y la sangre le va a la garganta, ¡estaba en verdad encolerizado! Rosali lo miró atemorizada, podía ver cómo el rostro de su padre se volvía rojizo y miraba de arriba abajo a Creig.

Golpeó sobre la mesa el vaso con agua que estaba bebiendo, salpicando algunas gotas fuera. Zuko quedó inmóvil cuando Aang se puso de pie y caminó hacia la pareja.

- Tú y yo tendremos una charla. Ahora mismo –acabó diciendo. No miró a uno de ellos sino que fijó su mirada en el suelo.

Rosali miró a Creig con ojos tristes y luego dio un paso adelante dispuesto a seguir a su padre mientras aquel salía de la Sala Real y caminaba por el pasillo. Pero no se esperaba con que Creig le detuviera el paso colocando su brazo delante de ella.

- Me habló a mí –dijo el maestro fuego, dejó que Rosali se quedara allí inmóvil. Partió de la Sala tras Aang, quien lo llevó hasta una habitación en donde estarían los dos solos.

- Entra –dijo fríamente. Jamás había oído al monje utilizando aquel tono. Ambos se sentaron sobre diferentes sillas. Ahora hablarían en serio-. Dije a Rosali que volviera una hora después del ocaso –Creig simplemente lo miró fijo-. Y he de suponer que ella te lo habrá dicho, ¿verdad?

- Si, lo hizo –respondió secamente.

- ¿Estás arrastrándola contigo? –Aang cortó el aire con aquella pregunta-. Porque desde que está en pareja contigo decide desobedecerme, ya siquiera me pregunta cuando va a verse contigo en donde yo ni siquiera sé, y no sé si eso es lo que quiero.

- ¿Planea separarnos?

- Depende de ti –se quedaron mirando fijamente, contagiándose el odio por medio de las pupilas-. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hicieron anoche? Y más te vale estar diciendo la verdad.

- Solo hablamos.

- Por favor, Li. No vengas con mentiras.

- No miento –cruzó sus brazos.

- Contéstame la pregunta de una vez, ¿quieres?

- Exactamente, ¿Cuál quiere que sea la respuesta, Avatar? –sonrió ante la mirada helada de Aang… "Avatar", que lo llamaran específicamente de esa manera le traía muchos recuerdos al pobre monje, demasiados recuerdos-. ¿Qué es lo que quiere que le diga?

- Quiero la verdad... ¿te le encimaste?

- No.

- Juro que si estás mintiendo, Li, voy a…

- Si desea que la respuesta sea lo que yo pienso, entonces cumpliré su deseo: hicimos el amor –rió-. Es lo que quiere oír ¿o no? -Aang quedó plasmado, ¡odiaba esas malditas bromas que lo hacían sudar de sobremanera! Además no podía descifrar ese rostro: era imposible saber con certeza si mentía o no. Había de ambos caracteres allí.

- No juegues con fuego, niño –se le quedó mirando seriamente.

- Soy maestro fuego, ¿pretende que juegue con agua, Avatar? No lo hicimos y ya… ¿qué más quiere oír?

Aang estaba perdido, no sabía si creerle o no, era todo un desafío intentar leer esos ojos ámbar que lo perseguían. Además, comenzaba a creer que Li era demasiado directo en la manera de hablar... demasiado crudo para Rosali.

- Haré que investiguen a Rosali para comprobarlo.

- No lo hará. No se lo permitiré. No dejaré que ella pase por esa vergüenza otra vez.

Aang lo miró inquieto, pareció que Rosali le habló al maestro fuego sobre lo ocurrido la vez anterior, simplemente deseaba saber sobre la pureza de su hija pero jamás creyó que eso molestaría a Rosali.

- ¿Te habló sobre eso?

- Lo hizo, y no está muy contenta que digamos –Aang miró el suelo, no quería que nada cortase la relación de padre/hija tan prominente que tenía con Rosali, después de todo: sólo le quedaba ella a pesar de no ser su verdadera hija, él era su padre del corazón aunque ella no lo supiera; además actualmente veía como rosali se transformaba en mujer muy abruptamente y todo sucedía desde que "Li" entró en su vida, no quería perder conexión con Rosali, ya que al no tener a su verdadero hijo, su pequeño al que tanto hubiera deseado conocer, la muchacha era la única verdadera familia que tenía, lo único que podría llegar a proteger a pesar de no ser semilla de su ser.  
- No sé si estás mintiendo o no, Li y no sé si creerte. Y por tal, ya no dejaré que ella te vea ni en sus cortas citas ni que vaya a tu casa sola.

- ¿Y entonces, qué?

- Vivirás aquí, en Palacio. Y tendrán sus citas aquí y sacaré mis propias conclusiones sobre cómo te comportas cuando estás junto a ella.

- Usted es demasiado protector.

- Yo diría más bien que soy de los tipos que se aseguran de que las cosas marchen sobre sus rieles.

"_Si claro papito, te creo__… se nota que no hay nadie que se ocupe de ti"_. Creig reflexionó, si quería cumplir con los deseos de Azula, (y los suyos más a flor de piel) debía intentar simpatizar a Aang y eso significaba aceptar la propuesta del monje.

- ¿De veras quiere tenerme aquí las veinticuatro horas del día?

- Te tuve de esa manera siendo cocinero… ¿por qué no tenerte de esa manera como yerno?

- Si estoy aquí las veinticuatro horas del día tendré más posibilidades de estar junto a Rosali.

- Correré el riego. De todas formas estarás vigilado.

- Trato.

Aquella tarde abandonó Palacio y de la mejor manera: Rosali estaba feliz de saber que Aang y Creig habían tenido una charla sumisa. Nadie revisó sus partes íntimas por lo que supo que su querido novio había hablado sobre aquel tema con su padre, lo cual la tranquilizó. Zuko, por otra parte contó a Mai aquella tarde que Aang había invitado al joven ex cocinero a vivir con ellos, los ojos de la Señora del Fuego casi salen de sus órbitas, aunque después de todo era aceptable teniendo en cuenta que Aang era "súper protector" y que ya habían tenido a Li como cocinero la mayor parte del día, así que ¿por qué no tenerlo como la pareja de la Princesa?

- ¿Qué quieren qué?

- Que me mude con ellos, para poder vigilarme –rió satisfecho.

- Mi Dios… ¡son tan estúpidos! –rió Azula a dúo con él-. ¿Ya te la follaste?

- Claro que si, ¿acaso crees que soy lento? –acabaron a carcajadas, lo cual fue en verdad extraño: Creig y Azula riendo juntos no significaba nada bueno.

- Lárgate con ellos. Hazte amigo del monje y luego…. Luego ya sabes el final.

- Claro que sí. Pero… ¿Y qué sucederá contigo? ¿Te quedarás aquí sola? Leila ya no vendrá.

- Lo sé. Pero estar lejos de ustedes dos me hará muy bien.

Creig sonrió, el típico sarcasmo de su madre le causaba recuerdos.

- No estarás pensando en tener noches ardientes mientras yo no estoy, ¿o si?

- Claro que si, hijo. ¿Por qué crees que estoy tan entusiasmada con la idea? Mi primer candidato es el madero de la escoba, el segundo es mi mano y el tercero puede que sea el viejo Jei –para ese entonces hablaban tan crudamente uno con otro que se escupían la verdad frente a frente. Lo más morboso era que aquello ¡resultaba tan gracioso para ambos…!

Al día siguiente Aang fue el primero en esperar a Creig en puertas de Palacio, estaba desesperado por comprobar que la conducta de la pareja era cual decían ellos dos.

* * *

Ay, mil perdón por tardarme tanto tiempo en actualizar, me disculpo, pasa que simplemente: no tenía ganas de escribir. Se me hacía pesado… Además no podía porque estas dos semanas tuve todas las integradoras!!! Gracias al cielo me fue bien, aunque tuve que tomarme mi tiempo para estudiar Y MUCHO. Me disculpo otra vez. Espero no se ofendan. ¡Y no me maten por el lemon! Aunque estoy pensando muy seriamente en pasar esta historia a Rated M xq creo que es bastante picantota.

Tkm a todos mis lectores!! Y no se olviden de opinar y decirme si les gustó o no.

Saludos y besos


	21. Revelación

Ay perdón por el retraso!! Tengo una mala noticia: ME QUITARON INTERNET!!! Voy a estar sin Internet en mi casa durante un buen tiempo así que voy a tener q venir al ciber. Bueno, les cuento del cap: me inspire en el maravilloso episodio de Avatar de: "La playa" en donde Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee y Azula van a la Isla Ember, espero les guste. Besos y saludos. ¡Dejen reviews!

* * *

Hacía ya tres días que Creig vivía en Palacio y a decir verdad no le agradaba demasiado la atmósfera de aquel lugar, tal vez fuera por lo muy espacioso que era (miles de corredores por doquier, y cada habitación más inmensa que la Sala Real), y a pesar de haber creído que aquella familia era una de las más unidas que había visto jamás, notó que no era tan así: apenas y si hablaban entre ellos, notó que muy de vez en cuando Zuko conversaba con Rosali, el Señor del Fuego no estaba ni presente en la familia salvo en aquellos temas que abarcaban sobre problemas de la Nación y sobre el caos mundial. Tampoco Jackson y Keino estaban muy presentes, se notaba que solo se decidían a hablar entre ellos dos y poco conversaban con Rosali. En cuanto al Palacio en general, lo detestaba: era simplemente detestable: miles y miles de corredores repleto de hombres vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza que siquiera se les permite moverse. Era un lugar tan gigantesco y tan silencioso y tan… frío, jamás creyó que extrañaría la choza en la que siempre vivió, aunque a decir verdad, así todo era mucho mejor, más tranquilo y no provocaba problemas, a veces se aturdía de escuchar los insultos de Azula y aunque allí todo era muy frígido: nadie le humillaba ni insultaba, lo cual era fantástico. Lo malo era que ya no podía estar intimidando con Rosali… y lo bueno era ya comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más al monje.

- Dinos Li, ¿tienes hermanos? –preguntó Mai simulando una sonrisa entre tanto aire viciado y malas caras, quería sacar al menos un tema de conversación para tener algo que decir y que no todos estuvieran en silencio como hasta el momento. La cena, a pesar de estar todos reunidos como una supuesta familia: se hundía en silencio.

- No, soy hijo único –respondió sin siquiera mirar a Mai, sus ojos se plantaban sobre Aang y lo miraba con tanto desagrado que lo transmitía por el aire. De todas formas había oído a la perfección la pregunta de la mujer y la razón por la que su respuesta fue tan directa era simple: si se trataba de temas familiares Creig debía mentir no solo porque todo fuera invento suyo sino también porque a través de esas preguntas podrían descubrirlo y todo se iría al drenaje, de todas formas era un "sabio zorro" en cuanto a engaños y las miradas débiles de la familia real le decían que él podría inventar cuanto quisiera y los demás jamás lo notarían. Así que, ¿de qué debía preocuparse?

- ¿Y tus padres? Háblanos de ellos.

- Mi padre murió –todos abrieron los párpados con enormidad y en cuestión de segundos aparecieron aquellas consoladoras frases que siempre suelen: _Lo siento mucho_ o _Perdónanos, no sabíamos_, un falso tema tan delicado como aquel mereció hasta las disculpas del Avatar, Creig sabía que una frase tan fuerte como la dicha por él mismo hacía un momento los dejaría a todos culpables por haber entrado a un tema que no debían y cambiarían de lema en un santiamén como lo haría cualquier persona normal, pero eso creyó creig hasta que Zuko habló:

- Háblanos de tu madre, entonces –Creig sintió una gigantesca piedra caer sobre su cabeza: ¿Cómo debían justamente continuar con el tema familiar? Intentó no sudar y no desesperar: continuó tejiendo su red de telaraña como siempre solía y poder mentir sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

- Ella es empleada en una tienda en el pueblo…

- En la parte baja de la Nación, ¿verdad? –interrumpió Jackson mientras continuaba mirando detenidamente su plato de comida y no despegaba sus pupilas de tal.

- Si, en la parte baja –dijo entrecerrando los dientes.

- Aunque eso no tiene por qué ser algo malo, ¿o si Jackson? –preguntó Mai con ironía en su voz.

- Oh no, claro que no –continuó con su mirada gacha-. Lo malo en mi opinión es que Li sea un año menor que Rosali. ¿Sabías prima que los pueblerinos te verán como una robacunas?

- Es solo un año y no es un tema para discutir en familia –respondió la joven sonrojándose-. Además, a pesar de ser un año menor, él es mucho más maduro que yo en todos los sentidos.

Aang entrecerró sus ojos y apretó las mandíbulas al igual que Creig, aunque Rosali aun no se percataba de la incorrecta sugerencia que había dado en público y continuó cargando tenedor con alimentos y llevándoselos a la boca.

- ¿Todos los sentidos? ¿De cuáles "todos los sentidos" estás hablando, hija? –Creig le echó una mirada salvavidas a Rosali, quien debido a su inocencia se había confundido por la pregunta, además no había oído con claridad la interrogativa de su padre… ¡era tan despistada!

- Pues, hablo de… de la manera que tiene Creig para hablar, comportarse y hacer cosas.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? –todos miraron al monje, les sorprendía cuan interesado estaba Aang en saber sobre la intimidad de la pareja.

- Papá, ya te lo dije.

- No me estás diciendo todo, y tu tampoco Li.

- Bien, ya es suficiente –dijo zuko levantándose de la mesa- Ya es hora de descansar –estiró ambos brazos y simuló un bostezo que sonó de lo más irreal, se supo que el Señor del Fuego lo hacía para que las preguntas de Aang no acabaran haciendo de la velada una fuerte disputa-. Bien, todos a dormir. Los espero mañana en el desayuno.

Todos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones correspondientes. Rosali siquiera se había despedido de Creig, tan solo lo miró a los ojos y bajó las cejas, sabía que si no lo besaba en los labios no conciliaría sueño en toda la noche. Zuko, por otra parte, había dado a Creig una lujosa y redecorada habitación que (para malestar del Avatar) estaba junto a la de Rosali, aunque el monje prefirió no quejarse ya que no les permitía hacer nada de lo que hace una pareja normal: no les permitía pasar demasiado tiempo a solas en Palacio y tampoco muestras de afecto en público… lo que significaba: cero besos, caricias y abrazos, los cuales eran indispensables para mantener la salud de Rosali, o al menos eso creía ella. Por lo tanto les permitiría que al menos sus habitaciones estén una junto a la otra.

A mediados de la madrugada Rosali, intranquila y sin lograr conciliar sueño, aun estaba ansiosa por apoyar sus labios en los delgados labios del maestro fuego y darle al menos un pequeño beso: desde el ingreso de Creig a palacio que la pareja no se besaba ni abrazaba ni mimaba; pero poco podía hacer con su padre vigilándolos a cuestas.

Creig, mientras tanto dentro de su nueva habitación, encendió una llama con la palma de su mano y pudo ver con claridad cada detalle de aquellas cuatro paredes: las cortinas eran de un color amarillo suave (muy refinadas), las paredes no tenían siquiera una grita, siquiera una mancha de moho interrumpía esa lisa superficie color blanca. La cama tenía cuatro barrotes que ascendían hasta llegar al tejado y en su punto culminante estaban unidas por una tela que según Creig: resultaba más que afeminada. De tanto resaltar detalles el sueño se apoderó de él y en cuestión de segundos cayó dormido sobre la cama, después de todo: soportar el palabrerío de esa familia de locos no era tarea fácil. Pero su sueño no duró mucho, en un par de segundos volvió a despabilarse al sentir que un par de pequeñas manos zamarreaban la parte pectoral de su traje, no eran demasiado graves los intentos de Rosali por obligarlo a ponerse de pie, pero él tenía un sueño muy liviano.

- Vamos –dijo la voz de la joven y lo arrastró hasta su habitación mientras que él se dejó llevar-. Ven entra –una vez que se aseguró de haber trabado fuertemente la puerta del cuarto corrió hacia al lado de Creig y ambos se sentaron sobre la cama. Ella sonriendo locamente se pegó a él y lo abrazó con ternura. ¡Finalmente luego de tres agotadores días de ansiedad, encerró (o intentó hacerlo) a su mastodonte favorito entre sus brazos y le brindó todo su amor!

- Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarte durante la cena que creí que ya no soportaría –dijo con voz temblorosa y aprisionándolo en sus brazos. Él la abrazó con aun más fuerza provocando que unas cuantas contracturas en la espalda de la Princesa sonaran.

- ¡Ouch! Cuidado –se quejó al sentir aquel dolor en sus huesos. Creig siquiera se lamentó, simplemente continuó abraznándola con la misma intensidad que hacía un momento-. Me gustaría poder compartir mi cama contigo… y dormir juntos y abrazados… y si quieres podríamos hacer esas cosas que tanto te gustan a ti –Creig comenzó a reír y se alejó de Rosali.

- Le estás tomando mucho gusto al placer, ¿verdad pastelito?

- ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! Solo pensé en hacerlo porque a ti te gusta… porque si fuera por mí yo jamás hubiera practicado algo como eso –se había puesto tan sonrojada que debió agachar la mirada.

- De acuerdo pequeña pinocho, usa tus mentirosos labios para darme un beso ¿quieres?-ella sonrió y se apretujaron aun más que antes para luego darse un apasionado beso.

Aang mientras tanto no había podido dormir, siquiera sabiendo él mismo la razón. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la cocina, luego de prepararse un té se percató d que tal vez había sido muy duro con Li durante la cena y más aun: desde que el muchacho se consagró pareja de su hija y en realidad si quiera él sabía por qué estaba tan irritable últimamente, a decir verdad Li le agradaba muchísimo más que aquel muchacho Cleaver: estaba consciente de que el primero era demasiado hombre para Rosali y había otros detalles que le desagradaban, pero en fin, de cocinero le caía de maravilla. Decidió que se disculparía con el muchacho en la mañana durante el desayuno (para que fuera público)… o, ¿por qué esperar hasta mañana cuando era posible hacerlo ahora mismo? Sabía que era mitad de la madrugada pero no soportaría permanecer despierto durante más tiempo: prefería disculparse antes que pasan en vela una noche más. Caminó con su té en manos hacia la habitación de Creig, tocó una, dos, tres veces la puerta del cuarto del joven y nadie le atendía por lo que continuó golpeando la puerta hasta lograr que ésta se abriera lentamente. Después de todo él era el Avatar y podía despertad a mitad de la madrugada a quien fuera, nadie tenía por que reprocharle nada al gran Avatar. Cuando la pureta dejó espacio Aang entró sin permiso, encendió una llama con sus manos y llamó al joven esperando verlo durmiendo para esas horas, pero no: la cama estaba vacía. Supuso que tal vez estaría en el baño por lo que caminó unos pasos más hacia el lavado y tocó la puerta unas cuantas veces: pero nada. Rápidamente la ira culminó en él, si él estaría en aquel preciso momento en una habitación que no le correspondía como lo era el regazo de Rosali: Creig estaría en problemas. Salió de la habitación dando zancadas firmes hasta llegar al cuarto de la Princesa. No abrió la puerta, simplemente apoyó su oreja sobre ella y rogó porque no se oyeran gemidos ni mucho menos, pero no: solo se oían chasquidos: de esos que provocan dos bocas cuando se unen y la saliva se derrama por el mentón. Aang se alejó. Por supuesto que no abriría la puerta ni mucho menos, no sería tan desconsiderado: les permitiría hacer aquella travesura solo por esa noche y a la mañana siguiente les regañaría como se debía.

Cuando finalmente salió el sol, y ya estando absolutamente todos rodeando la mesa y listos para desayunar Zuko vio a su querido amigo bastante malhumorado y decidió preguntar:

- ¿Qué sucede, Aang? Pareciera que no hubieras dormido en toda la noche.

- A decir verdad no parece, así fue: no dormí en toda la noche porque el sonido del contagio de saliva legó hasta mi habitación.

Rosali en su silla intentó esconderse: estaba muy avergonzada, Zuko por su parte echó una mirada de reojo a Mai quien también se había avergonzado (ambos habían consumado su amor la noche anterior y esperaban que el monje no estuviera hablando sobre ellos).

- Creí haber dejado en claro que no quería encuentros íntimos por las noches, Li –echó una frígida mirada al joven, en cuanto al Señor del fuego y su esposa: se habían llevado u buen susto. De todas formas Mai se puso en el lugar de Rosali y pudo sentir la pena que estaría sufriendo la niña en aquel momento. No fue considerado por parte de Aang decir algo como aquello y mucho menos en frente de todos-. Así que… decidí que ya no dormirás en una habitación cercana a la de mi hija, te corresponde la habitación de huéspedes.

Nadie se atrevió a enfrentar las palabras del monje, pero Rosali mordió su labio inferior y suspiró cruzando ambos brazos: se había enfadado mucho. La habitación de huéspedes estaba cercana a la de Aang y de esa manera podría sentir a todo momento los pasos del maestro fuego y sus fugas por las noches.

………….

_¿Por qué lo odia tanto?_ Se preguntaba la princesa mientras observaba como las goteras abundaban en aquella habitación y el tejado no era de lujo ni los pisos relucían de limpieza… todo relucía tétrico allí.

- Vaya, está mucho mejor que mi habitación –sonrió Creig y miró hacia todas direcciones. Rosali le echó una mirada con cejas bajas, estaba algo triste de que su padre no aceptara a Creig, pero él parecía tomarse todo con mucho entusiasmo y optimismo: lo cual no era para nada típico del maestro fuego, por lo que la Princesa se extrañaba al ver cuan alegre se encontraba Creig: parecía en verdad querer estar allí… y eso también le pareció más que extraño.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? ¡Está horrible! –agachó la mirada y pasó la yema de su dedo índice sobre la cabecera de la cama, cuando alzó su dedo y lo acercó a su rostro pudo ver la cantidad de polvo que había en la yema de su dedo-. Mi padre es un bastardo –dijo en voz baja y casi inaudible.

- No te enfades, es obvio que me tratará de esta manera suponiendo los celos que tiene contigo. Pero me acostumbraré a vivir aquí, lo sé. Después de todo es aun mejor que mi habitación –Rosali sonrió y agachó su mirada-. Oye y… ¿aquí está prohibido el sexo o qué? Porque tu padre actúa como si fuera un pecado o algo por el estilo.

- ¡Shhh! –chitó la joven con sus mejillas sonrosadas-. ¡Cállate tontuelo! Esa palabra no se pronuncia aquí. Y no… no está prohibido pero de todos modos nosotros no podemos, si mi padre se entera que ya tuvimos relaciones ¡te matara! Enserio lo hará.

- No creo que eso sea verdad.

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó confundida.

- Sabes que el sexo aquí se practica y en abundancia, solo está prohibido para ti. Además, creo que tú debes darte cuenta de que tu padre de vez en cuando debe follarse a una que otra sirvienta, eso que ni qué.

- ¡Oye! ¡Es mi padre! No te permito que hables así de él, modula tu lenguaje ¿quieres? –se había ofendido en verdad, tal vez por el echo de que él no respetara que eran una familia muy unida en el interior.

El maestro fuego la miró poniendo sus ojos en blanco, él sabía perfectamente que lo del monje era cierto y ella lo sabía también, solo que no se animaba a confirmarlo, pues era obvio de percatarse:

_Nadie podría soportar dieciocho años de soledad… claro, a excepción de mi madre..._ sonreía cada vez que pensaba en ello. Azula solía ser el grano de arena que sobresale de la playa entera.

- Bien, recuerda que si tienes algún inconveniente o quieres, no sé, hablar…

- Si tiene algún inconveniente o quiere hablar lo hará conmigo –dijo Aang apareciendo en la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes. Creig y Rosali lo miraron resignados.

- Bien, debo irme. Adiós –le dio un diminuto y fugaz beso en los labios y se retiró de inmediato quedando ambos hombres en la habitación.

- Espero no te molesten las goteras y el moho del tejado.

- Descuide, mi habitación habitual está en peor estado que ésta –Creig sonrió, y Aang sintió un puñal cuando Creig lo atravesó con aquella mirada asesina.

- Bien, espero descanses bien. Adiós Li –se retiró dejando a Creig solitario y oyendo aquel molesto ruido que hacían las gotas del tejado cuando caían y explotaban sobre el suelo.

En los días siguientes Aang descubrió que por más alejados que mantuviera los cuartos de la pareja no lograría nada, ellos se encontraban en tanto lugar y momento pudieran, estaban todos los días pegados el uno con el otro. Por otra parte Creig ya comenzaba a disfrutar de sobremanera de la compañía de Rosali a pesar de los varios enfrentamientos que tenía de vez en cuando con ambos príncipes. Más allá de eso su mundo con Rosali estaba perfecto, tanto que había logrado alejadote todas sus cuestiones pendientes: ya no sabía la razón ni el por qué estaba allí en palacio y entre tanta gentuza que lo odiaba y él odiaba de sobremanera, solo sabía que estaba junto a Rosali y eso era más que suficiente para soportar las agresiones con los príncipes (que le encantaban más allá de todo ya que siempre era él quien lograba acorralarlos y aquellos acababan sin palabras para responder) y el mal carácter de Aang (que desde hacía unos días ya siquiera le prestaba atención: si no le había echo caso al mal carácter de Azula durante dieciocho años, mucho menos lo haría con el mal carácter del monje).

Uno de aquellos días, esos en que Rosali tomaba a Creig del brazo y se abrazaban hasta más no poder, sentados sobre el césped del jardín de Palacio enfrente del estanque. Ambos se veían tan acaramelados que nadie se atrevía a interrumpirlos, claro que nadie excepto Aang.

- Hace un bello día, ¿verdad? –se apareció detrás de la pareja, había estado un buen tiempo observando como su hija se recostaba sobre el pecho de aquel hombre y no le pareció para nada desagradable, todo lo contrario: a Rosali se la veía muy feliz estando junto aquel hombre, en verdad estaba enamorada: jamás le quitaba los ojos de encima…y supo el monje desde el principio que Li llegaría a la vida de rosali para quedarse así que no tendría más opción que aceptarlo, pero prefería admitirlo por las bunas y no por obligación-. ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo Li? –acabó diciendo, comenzó a caminar, pidió a los guardias que abrieran las puertas de Palacio y se alejó dando pasos cortos. Creig echó una mirada extrañada a Rosali, pero al parecer el monje lo estaba esperando y no era debido hacerlo esperar-. Oye, ¿no me oíste o qué? Apresúrate –gritó desde lejos. Creig se puso de pie y con ayuda de sus largas piernas llegó en cuestión de segundos a un lado de Aang, para dejar al descubierto que era mucho más alto que el gran Avatar y probablemente éste le llegara al comienzo de la garganta. Aang sonrió al ver lo pequeño que se veía frente a aquel mastodonte-. Anda, caminemos un rato.

Salieron de Palacio, el joven esperó que ambos caminaran por las calles del pueblo de la Nación, pero fue obvio suponer que allí la gente se alborotaría al ver al Avatar en persona, pero si no caminarían por el pueblo entonces ¿adonde irían? Creig se sorprendió al ver como ambos ingresaban poco a poco en el bosque… Su preciado y transitado bosque: al menos allí se podría hablar con tranquilidad, el silencio del bosque siempre ayudaba.

- Sabes, este bosque me trae muchos recuerdos: de niño me instalé aquí en el templo del aire del Oeste, luego de sufrir una gran derrota, justo después de eso me amigué con Zuko…

- ¿Estaban peleados? –no era por nada pero le había interesado el tema, Azula siempre le comentó sobre la vez que su hermano los abandonó a ella y a Ozai justo cuando más se necesitaba a la familia unida.

- Oh si, muy peleados, éramos enemigos por así decirlo. Pero luego se arrepintió de todo lo que hizo en su pasado y fue cuando demostró ser una maravillosa persona en su interior –sonrió y miró el suelo con las retinas aguadas-. Como podrás ver: él es el único de todas mis amistades que aun continúa brindándome su apoyo. Te darás cuenta que los maestros aire y los maestros fuego siempre fueron muy compinches… o al menos eso creo yo.

_Pues no sucedió conmigo, Keino y Jackson… _Rió y continuó escuchando al monje.

- Si quieres puedo mostrarte el templo, no debe estar muy lejos de aquí –dijo observando el camino que pretendía seguir con su andar, en realidad el monje no tenía ni idea del lugar en donde se encontraba.

- Conozco el templo, gracias.

- ¿Haz ido? –se había sorprendido, nadie que no fuese cercano a un maestro aire podría haber visitado un templo.

- Si, unas cuantas veces.

- Vaya, no lo hubiera esperado de ti. ¿Podrías decirme aproximadamente qué camino debo tomar para llegar al templo?

- Pues, desde nuestra posición: debería caminar cinco diez metros hacia el frente, luego da unos cuantos pasos a la izquierda y se encontrará con una pila de árboles de copa rojiza, es fácil distinguirlos del resto. Luego continúa viendo el frente y se encontrará con la parte trasera del templo.

- Wow… no esperaba que fueras tan bueno con la geografía, ¿acaso vives por aquí cerca?

- No en realidad, pero fui leñador muchos años y para eso debí aprender de memoria cada sendero de este bosque –Aang le sonrió, ni una pizca de duda hubo en la mirada del monje.

- Entonces, además de ser maestro fuego, cocinero, seduce-princesas ¿también eres leñador? –rieron ambos y Creig rogó porque todo no le hubiera parecido demasiado extraño al Avatar-. Bueno, supongo que eso explica el ancho de tus brazos –habían llegado a un punto muerto en el bosque y comenzaron a dar vueltas como unos desorbitados pero continuaban platicando y Creig oía cada palabra con cautelo-. Sabes, siempre supuse que eras un buen muchacho, de cocinero se te veía confiable, pero para serte sincero jamás creí que serías el tipo de hombre que conquistaría a mi hija. Siempre supuse que a ella le atraían las personalidades dulces y de carácter resignado, y no te vayas a ofender, pero tú no eres así ¿verdad?

- Pues no, está en lo cierto, no soy así.

- Al principio creí que no durarían mucho ya que estaba seguro que se trataba de una relación que se basaba en el aspecto físico pero reflexioné al ver como actuaba Rosali luego de conocerte… estaba mucho más feliz –Creig para entonces comenzaba a reflexionar él mismo sobre muchos otros temas-. Supuse que al principio a ella le había atraído tu… ¿Cómo decirlo?... musculatura, pero por lo que me ha dicho de ti parece que en verdad te aprecia y mucho.

- ¿Ha hablado de mi?

- Si, pero no temas, no ha dicho nada malo. Aunque ya estoy comenzando a agotarme de tanto escuchar sobre ti, no te ofendas pero comienza a ser un fastidio –ambos rieron como si se tratara de dos viejos amigos-. Sé que soy el Avatar y debo oír las confesiones de todos pero… no deberían exagerar –volvieron a reír con fuertes risotadas.

- ¿Entonces usted tiene ciento treinta y ocho años?

- Biológicamente si. Vividos solo treinta y ocho –todo había quedado en un grato silencio que solo decoraban las aves que se posaban en las ramas de los árboles: un sonido algo incómodo para el monje: quien estaba acostumbrado al palabrerío y a la muchedumbre al contrario e Creig, quien siempre buscaba silencio y ese fue un momento muy relajado para tal-. ¿Acaso estoy aburriéndote? Porque no era ese el objetivo de esta caminata.

- No claro que no.

- Entonces pregúntame algo, anda, no seas tímido.

- Bueno, quería preguntarle… ¿con cuantas personas debió enfrentarse para ganar la guerra de hace veintiséis años?

- Pues, en primer lugar a Zuko, luego a… mmm… espera se me fue el nombre –comenzó a rascar su cabeza mientras intentaba recordar, tantos años sin hablar sobre el tema habían provocado que muchas cosas se perdieran en la cabecita del monje-. ¡Ya lo tengo! Zaho, el admirante Zaho, luego a Ozai, luego tuve unas pequeñas batallas mientras estuve conviviendo en el Reino Tierra.

- ¿Nadie más? –esperaba por las historias contadas por Azula cuando él era pequeño que al menos el monje tuviera las agallas para pronunciar a su madre.

- ¡Oh, si! ¿Como podría olvidarme? Azula. Ella fue mi mayor dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Era muy fuerte, además, me atemorizaba mucho, tal vez por su frío carácter… no provocaba escenas y jamás subía su tono de voz, sin embargo provocaba mucho miedo. Ten en cuenta que yo para aquella época era solo un niño y todos los monjes me habían enseñado que los maestros fuego eran seres apasionados y deseosos; imagínate que encontrar a alguien como aquella mujer, quien ni siquiera se comparaba con un típico maestro fuego, fue realmente confuso para mi. Fue la primera persona que vi crear relámpagos con sus dedos. Me impresionó: se me había echo muy fácil vencer a los maestros fuego hasta que apareció ella y me dio una buena lección que jamás olvidaré. La batalla que sufrí en Ba Sing Se me marcará por el resto de mis días… aunque no me quejo: tuve mi merecido por subestimar a Azula, ella me demostró que el Avatar no siempre es el más fuerte, y lo hizo de la peor manera: dejando en mi espalda una inmensa cicatriz que interrumpe mi flecha principal –aquel tema parecía ser delicado, pero en cambio el monje sonreía, además había un brillo en sus ojos que era claro deducir que se debía a un gran acumulo de emociones hacia aquella mujer.

Para entonces Creig estaba tan sumergido en las palabras de Aang y tan emocionado por ver a su padre hablar tan bien de su madre que jamás pasó por su mente que estaban en medio del bosque: el lugar perfecto, el momento inigualable, un lugar y hora magníficos para asesinar al Avatar. Pero no lo haría, siquiera lo había pensado, la charla con el monje se había vuelto muy entretenida.

- Sabes, me gustaría saber qué es de la vida de Azula, ella siempre fue muy directa y jamás creí que sobreviviría en el mundo real. Aunque además de eso siempre fue muy mentirosa y lo hacía a la perfección, jamás te dabas cuenta.

- Vaya, usted parece conocerla muy bien…

- Amm… si.

- ¿Tuvo una relación muy cercana con ella? –Aang rió, aunque fue una risilla nerviosa.

- Si estás preguntado sobre lo que yo creo… pues te diré que no, jamás tuve una relación con ella.

_Ja, odias las mentiras, pero eres tú quien miente igual o aun más que mi madre ¡qué mundo este!…_

- Oh y dígame Aang, ¿usted tiene más hijos además de Rosali?

- Pues, ¿acaso tú ves a alguien rondando en Palacio que me llame _papá_ además de Rosali?

- No.

- Entonces verás que no, no tengo demás hijos, solo Rosali.

_Hipócrita. Aunque bueno, no se atreve a confesarle a Rosali sobre su verdadero hijo entonces mucho menos me lo confesará a mí. _

- Oh vaya, está oscureciendo… Será mejor que regresemos a palacio Li –dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar en diagonal. Creig sabía mucho sobre el bosque así que Aang lo utilizó para salir del bosque sin perderse antes. A Creig para entonces ya siquiera le importaba el "tonto" plan que había echo con su madre, su vida era ahora mucho más saludable y llevadera, sonreía mucho más de lo habitual y había echo excelentes ligas con el Avatar, tanto que el monje ya permitía a la pareja andar de la mano sin cuidado por los corredores de Palacio, le traía sin cuidado si su hija y Li estaban abrazados durante todo el día, es más: hasta les parecía agradable verlos de tal manera.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días y para entonces Aang y Creig se habían amigado mucho, se llevaban de maravilla y las conversaciones en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena se habían vueltos abiertas y constantes. El monje devolvió a Creig su antigua habitación junto a la de Rosali y ya no le hacía molestia que ambos jóvenes se encontraran en las noches, siempre y cuando el maestro fuego no se propasara con Rosali, por tal Aang siempre debía de estar pendiente. Por otra parte, el odio constante de Jackson y Keino hacia el nuevo integrante de la familia había sido tan obvio que hasta Zuko lo había percibido, por tal estuvieron de acuerdo en enviar a los cuatro jóvenes a unas pequeñas mini-vacaciones fuera del Reino. Zuko pensó que si tal vez los enviaba a la Isla Ember los tres muchachos arreglarían sus diferencias.

………

- ¿Alguna vez visitaste la Isla Ember, Li? –preguntó Rosali acariciando la espalda del muchacho que se abalanzaba sobre su asiento.

- No tienes por qué llamarlo así, todos aquí sabemos que ese no es su nombre real –Jackson por otra parte se había despertado muy fastidioso y más que enfadado por la sola idea de tener que pasar sus vacaciones junto a Creig.

- Tienes razón primo, lo había olvidado.

- No, jamás visité esta playa. A decir verdad jamás visité ninguna playa –respondió a la pregunta de Rosali sin prestar atención a las palabreas de Jackson.

- ¡¿Nunca?! –gimió la joven.

- Wow, ¡qué fenómeno! –dijo Keino esperando que Creig hubiera oído sus palabras, y así fue realmente pero al maestro fuego muy poca importancia le dio y se dedicó a ver las enormes olas que había en el océano.

- Ya basta, no lo molesten –chilló la rubia y abrazó con cariño al hombre con cariño-. Pero alguna vez debiste haber visto el mar ¿verdad?

- No, esta es mi primera vez –luego de sonreír a Rosali volvió a ver aquellas inmensas olas.

Jamás había visto el océano porque junto con Leila debían resguardar la identidad de su madre y eso implicaba no salir de la aldea. Pero ahora se percataba de cuánto se había perdido… el mar era muy bello y junto a Rosali todo era mucho más hermoso.

Creig creyó que al confesar aquello, los príncipes harían una especie de burla, pero no, se mantuvieron en silencio y viendo la proa del barco al igual que él mismo.

Luego de pasar más de seis horas en el barco, los cuatro llegaron a la isla y no tardaron en llegar a cabaña y descargar cada uno sus maletas. Notaron que la cabaña era sencilla y muy ¡muy pequeña! Con cuatro paredes adornados por caracolas por doquier y una sola ventana para ventilar…

- Vaya, no se parece en nada a sus habitaciones en Palacio –dijo Creig mirando a Rosali con los ojos abiertos mientras la otra sonreía. Se había sorprendido: ¡no había habitaciones! Era un lugar con una sola cama, hecho obviamente para una sola persona o una pareja, pero no para cuatro, y para colmo enemigos, ¡parecía que Zuko en verdad deseaba que los muchachos se amigaran!

- Bien, ¿Quién dormirá en la cama? –preguntó Rosali y los otros tres la miraron con una sonrisa.

- ¿Para qué preguntas? Sabes que por ser mujer es nuestra obligación dejarte dormir allí –dijo Keino y aun sonriendo se puso de pie para estirar un poco los músculos.

- Oh y… ¿Creig tu dormirás en el suelo o…? –volvió a preguntar la joven ingenuamente.

- Dormiré en el suelo Rosali.

- Oigan, claro que pueden dormir juntos –dijo Jackson sonriendo ante tanta seriedad, era obvio que vendría alguna burla o picardía suya-. Digo, no sería justo permitir a una de las señoritas dormir en la cama y dejar a la otra dormir en el suelo. Si quieren chicas: pueden compartir el regazo.

Luego de ello sucedió lo de siempre: ambos hermanos rieron, Creig puso sus ojos en blanco y Rosali suspiró agotadamente, ya ni hacía falta pedir a los príncipes que se detuvieran porque todo sería en vano.

- Bien, creo que deben irse para que pueda cambiar mi vestuario, anden, todos afuera –echó a los muchachos de la cabaña y mientras los tres caminaban fuera Jackson se acercó a Creig para hablarle al oído.

- No era necesario echarte a ti de allí dentro, digo, tal vez tío Aang no se haya percatado aun pero yo sí y desde hace mucho tiempo ya.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Tú sabes bien de qué hablo, cocinero. Digo, es tan obvio que fornicaron.

- Eso a ti no te concierne.

- Tienes razón, no me importa en lo más mínimo, solo quería que supieras que Keino y yo ya lo sabíamos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La puerta se abrió y de la cabaña surgió una bella Rosali con una larga falda que cubría sus piernas hasta las rodillas y con un braciar bordó que deslumbró a Creig.

- Qué bonita estás.

Rosali bajó por los escalones y lo tomó del brazo. Al caminar los hermanos iban al frente mientras que la pareja iba detrás, tomados de la mano. Se sentaron sobre la arena fresca con los tobillos mojándose con el agua que arrastraba la marea. Mientras tanto Rosali veía como unas cuantas muchachas se encimaban sobre primo Jackson y Keino, esto no le molestaba en lo más mínimo a la princesa, pero lo que sí era de su desagrado fue ver cómo andaban todas esas muchachas con sus diminutos trajes de baño mostrando toda la mercancía para ver si cazaban "algo" aquella tarde… realmente detestable en opinión de Rosali, aunque Creig estaba demasiado ocupado fijando su vista en el horizonte que trazaba la marea: resultaba una grandiosa vista.

- La playa es hermosa ¿verdad?

- No tanto como tú.

Esta vez se despreocupó por completo y volvió a mirar el océano, que junto con Creig provocaban el más maravilloso paisaje. Aunque de vez en cuando y muy a menudo aquellas mujeres en sus pequeños trajes pasaban por delante de la pareja y a Rosali volvía a invadirla aquel miedo de que a Creig se le desorbitaran los ojos viéndolas y así brotaban en ellas varias pizcas de intolerables celos.

_¡Qué va! No sé ni por qué las envidio, puede que tengan cuerpos esculturales pero no conseguirán más que los hombres se fijen en ellas solo para relaciones y luego las arrojen a la basura como todos hacen. _

Apoyó su codo sobre su falda y su rostro atrapado entre su mano derecha se volvió tieso. Recordó sus propias palabras: "como todos hacen", miró a Creig con ojos tristes.

- ¿Qué sucede pastelito? –acarició la mejilla de la niña con su áspera mano.

- Luego de lo que sucedió la otra noche, aun sigues amándome ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

- Mmm… solo curiosidad.

Se abrazaron muy tiernamente y para cuando ya comenzó a anochecer las parejas en la playa se habían vuelto muy acarameladas y ellos no serían la excepción. Aunque en la mente de Creig aun continuaba vagando la frase de Jackson, y eso le cabía la duda: ¿por qué si el príncipe sabía las intimidades de la pareja, no se lo contó en ningún momento a Aang o Zuko? Eso en verdad le intrigaba, ¿lo habría echo por Rosali y por el cariño que le tenía o para no crear más problemáticas en la familia? Sea cual sea la razón, él quería saberla.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el maestro fuego cuando lamió el labio inferior de Rosali y éste estaba temblequeando al igual que todo el cuerpo de la muchacha.

- Tengo mucho frío.

- Yo te daré calor –la abrazó muy fuerte y ella sonrió pero también se apenó, había varias familias por allí dando vueltas que de seguro estarían mirando y ninguna de ellas querría toparse con un par de jóvenes "calurientos" y mucho menos con los niños a un lado.

- No Creig, la gente mira –dijo apenada.

- Bueno, ¿entonces qué?

- Iré a la cabaña en busca de un abrigo, enseguida vuelvo.

Se fue desparramando arena con cada paso que daba. Creig quedó mirando el estrellado cielo oscuro que adornada el mar: muy bello en verdad, y la luna iluminaba cada grano de arena. Vio a la derecha, allí estaba Jackson sentado en la arena y Keino siquiera se veía entre tanto montón de mujeres que lo rodeaban. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde el príncipe mayor, se sentado a su lado y Jackson lo miró sorprendido aunque no tardó en correr la mirada y alejarse un poco.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó molesto.

- Preguntar.

- Bueno, no quiero tenerte mucho tiempo a mi lado así que anda, pregunta y vete lo más aprisa posible.

- Si sabes sobre la intimidad mía y de Rosali ¿por qué no le contaste nada al Avatar o a tu padre?

- Pss… ¿qué te crees? ¿Que soy un bocón? –rió y luego de ver a Creig a los ojos miró el horizonte.

- No creo eso, a decir verdad estuviste guardando muchos de mis secretos pero aun no comprendo por qué lo haces si me odias tanto.

- Mira, tus secretos no me incumben en lo más mínimo, así como tu nombre, el sexo y demás me importa un comino, no tengo por qué andar por allí contando tus cosas ni las de nadie porque yo no soy de ese tipo de hombre ni tampoco mi hermano.

Creig vio la arena por un momento, no creyó que Jackson pudiera ser un hombre de buenas letras y confiable, pero hasta el momento había guardado todos sus secretos y siquiera eran amistosos entre ellos. Tal vez eso dejaba ver al príncipe como un ser de buenas letras.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? –ser lo más directo posible era la mejor alternativa.

- Además de haberme humillado frente a los pueblerinos, haberte acostado con mi pareja en mi hogar por no decir en mis narices, haberme dejado en cama durante unas cuantas semanas por ese estúpido Agni Kai y haber herido los sentimientos de Rosali con tus estúpidas frases fuera de lugar… ¿aun sigues preguntándote cual es mi problema contigo?

Ambos se quedaron mirando tiesamente durante un par de segundos, Creig sintió una gota de sudor caer por sus sienes ¡si quiera sabía que Jackson ya estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche con Jeny!

- Oh…

- Si, y si piensas hacerte el tonto conmigo te aseguro que note servirá porque Clou le ha confesado a mi hermano lo de Jeny y él me lo ha dicho a mí, así que si planeabas mentirme sobre aquello te confieso que ya es un poco tarde.

- ¿Por qué querría mentirte? Esa mujer no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

- Tampoco a mí, pero sé que lo hiciste solo para vengarte.

- ¿De qué?

- Pues, por mi culpa debías ser empleado en la cocina de Palacio, esa es razón suficiente para desear vengarte de mí.

- Claro que no –Jackson no escuchó a Creig y continuó hablando.

- Aunque en realidad me hiciste un gran favor: me quitaste a una mujerzuela de encima, así que más que quejarme debería agradecerte.

El príncipe bostezó, las personas en la playa ya comenzaban a retirarse, el viento soplaba con fuerza y ellos dos eran los únicos que aun permanecían allí.

- Pudiste haberme enviado a prisión luego de vencerte en el Agni Kai.

- Si lo hacía Rosali moriría, lo sé.

Jackson se recostó sobre la arena y colocó ambas manos detrás de su nuca, así que Creig se decidió a copiarlo.

- Oye, tal vez sí he sido demasiado duro contigo… y me disculpo por eso.

- Si, esta bien, las cosas pasan. Pero, aun no comprendo ¿por qué vienes a disculparte justo ahora y luego de tanto tiempo? –una idea retorcida surgió en la cabeza del Príncipe, aunque lo expresaría en forma de broma-. Tu no serás de los "bichos raros" ¿o si?

- ¿Qué te pasa? El único "bicho raro" aquí eres tú, mojigato.

Jackson comenzó a reír al ver la mirada furiosa del otro.

- No tienes por qué enfadarte, era solo una broma, idiota –reía a carcajadas aunque Creig estaba bastante serio-. Oye y ¿qué te parecen las mujeres de por aquí?

- Soy pobre Jackson no idiota, sé que si abro la boca dirás todo a Rosali.

- Maldición, creí que caerías –continuaba riendo el príncipe frenéticamente-. Oye, ¿en verdad estás enamorado de mi prima?

- Claro que sí, mojigato –de ahora en más lo llamaría de esa manera.

- Bien, pues mucho mejor entonces –miró a un lado y observó que había un par de bellas mujeres por allí rondando-. Oye, iré hacia aquel sector, si quieres puedes acompañarme pero nada de mirar la mercancía.

- No gracias, estoy esperando a tu prima.

- ¡Ba!, haz lo que quieras… -le arrojó una bocanada de arena en el rostro-. Mojigato.

Luego de que Jackson se hubo retirado Creig sintió una presencia detrás de él.

- Rosali, ven –llamó a la niña, quien se había quedado atónita: ver a Jackson y Creig sentados sobre la arena y en una conversación que al parecer era muy abierta, no le parecía nada razonable, ni mucho menos al observar que ¡Jackson estaba sonriendo!

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Por qué estabas hablando con primo Jackson? ¿Ambos bebieron? ¿Y por qué te arrojó arena en el rostro? ¿Estaban peleando?

- No.

La muchacha se cubrió con una manta que traía en manos y quitó del rostro de Creig toda aquella arena que le estorbaba con sus pequeñas manos.

- Así está mejor –dio un pequeño beso en los labios al hombre y continuaron abrazados.

Aquella noche no hubo problemas para dormir dentro de la cabaña: todos estaban muy cansados, el agua del océano en verdad les provocó mucho agotamiento. A la mañana siguiente Rosali había ido de compras por méritos propios ya que los tres hombres se habían quedado completamente dormidos: si quiera el frío del suelo del acabaña les había inquietado para dormitar.

- Despierten dormilones –Keino fue el que más tardó en ponerse de pie: supuso Rosali que fue porque se había mantenido despierto hasta horarios de la madruga haciendo lo que solo los espíritus sabrían con todas aquellas mujeres.

- ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

- Pues, compré algunas frutas y verduras y un poco de carne. Pero hay un problema…

- ¿Cual? –preguntaron todos.

- No sé cocinar –sonrió y se sonrojó a la vez mirando a Creig con ojos dulces.

- Tampoco yo –dijo Jackson.

- Ni yo –dijo el príncipe menor a lo lejos.

- Bien, yo lo haré –Creig puso sus ojos en blanco y dando un suspiro tomó la bolsa que Rosali traía en manos y apoyó todo sobre el pequeño mostrador que tenía la cabaña. No tardó demasiado en preparar lo que fuera que aquello sea.

- Bien, es una especie de… "sopa" –dijo colocándola sobre las maderas del suelo. Todos miraron el platillo, algo desconfiados-. Anden, refinados. No los pienso asesinar. Al menos no por ahora.

Rosali fue la primera que estiró el brazo y tomó una ración de "aquello".

- Mmm… está delicioso amorcito.

Keino aun continuaba sin confiar demasiado, creía que tal vez estaría todo envenenado, pero luego miró a su hermano y éste saboreaba la comida preparada por Creig sin ningún problema.

- Mmm… bien hecho mojigato, está bastante sabrosa.

- Sabía que les gustaría –dijo el maestro fuego sonriendo. Para entonces Keino ya no comprendía nada.

- Bien, vamos a la playa.

Volvieron a la misma rutina de todos los días. Ya había pasado una semana y era hora de que las mini-vacaciones se acabaran. Para entonces Creig y Jackson habían pasado mucho tiempo conversando y las cosas entre ellos iban de maravilla: se habían amigado bastante pronto y sal ver sus nuevos tratos Rosali ya estaba segura de que toda la ira en ambos había desaparecido.

Había llegado el momento de partir.

- ¿Suben o qué? –preguntó Keino con gesto amargado a la pareja que aun permanecía de pie sobre la arena.

- Mmm… no, Creig y yo nos quedaremos durante una semana más –el muchachos la vio algo confundido, Rosali jamás había tomado una decisión por si sola-. ¿Podrían decírselo a mi padre, por favor?

- Claro, nosotros les diremos. Adiós Ros y adiós mojigato –gritó Jackson desde dentro y rió tanto él como el príncipe. Al verlos partir en la nave Rosali abrazó a Creig y le guiñó un ojo.

- Ahora tenemos la cabaña entera para nosotros, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eso querías, traviesa? -le sonrió con anhelo-. Si, toda para los dos -partieorn abrazados hacia su "nido de amor" esperando pasar una bella semana íntima.

Durante el viaje Keino observó medio extraño a su propio hermano.

- Oye, ¿qué fue todo aquello?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te amigaste con el idiota ese?

- Si –dijo mirando hacia todas direcciones como si fuera un tema de poca importancia.

- ¿Y me lo dices así? ¿Sólo "si"? ¿Qué sucedió con toda esa ira que acumulabas? ¿Desapareció?

- Un poco, solo que ya ni me interesa. Además, el mojigato resultó ser todo lo contrario a lo que yo creía.

- ¿Mojigato? Esto está mucho peor de lo que yo creía.

Luego de llegar a Palacio los muchachos contaron durante la cena a sus padres que Rosali y Creig se quedarían una semana más en la Isla Ember.

- No tenían el consentimiento para hacer tal cosa –dijo Zuko.

- Descuida, no creo que Aang diga nada –dijo Mai.

- Oh, por cierto ¿en donde está tío Aang?

- Intentando resolver el dilema del derretimiento de los glaciares. Debió dirigirse de inmediato al Polo Norte y luego irá al Polo Sur… Hace tres días que partió.

- Cambiando de tema, anden cuéntennos, ¿fue divertido? ¿Cómo la pasaron'

- Pues en realidad bastante bien.

- ¿Lograron resolver los problemas que traían con Li?

Jackson comenzó a reír, primero fue una risilla ingenua pero luego de transformó en una risa alocada que se transformó en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó Zuko intentando descubrir la broma que había surgido de su pregunta anterior.

- ¿Keino, les contamos? –preguntó Jackson mirando a su hermano, quien estaba más serio que nunca y en cambio el otro Príncipe reía eufórico.

- ¿Contarnos qué cosa? ¿De qué estás hablando Jackson? –Mai se veía tiesa al igual que Zuko, mientras tanto Keino se quedó petrificado al ver cómo las palabras surgían de la boca de su hermano.

- Pues verán, eso de "Li" padres, es pura patraña, todo surgió con un pequeño conflicto y ahora las consecuencias son estas, les explicaré para que comprendan mejor, ¿recuerdan la vez que Rosali, Keino y yo fuimos al pueblo a pasear? Bueno, allí conocimos al novio de Rosali y la verdad es que resultó ser un idiota y fue él el tipo que nos dejó en cama a Keino y a mí durante un tiempo. ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que aquel tipo sacaba llamas negras? Bueno, resultó ser él, pero encubrimos su nombre porque yo quería una revancha. La vez que tuvimos un Agni Kai frente a ustedes no fue verdadero, él simplemente se dejó ganar porque sino yo te diría ti padre que él fue quien nos humilló frente a los pueblerinos aquella vez, y lo enviarías a la prisión, pero luego tuvimos una verdadera batalla en donde él me venció y la verdad es que no estoy para nada enfadado por eso, ya logré superarlo durante estas vacaciones, descubrí que es un buen hombre y logramos amigarnos aunque sea un poco. Oh, y su nombre no es Li es Creig, sucede que como todo ya se había vuelto un gigantesco embrollo y luego Rosali se ligó a él emocionalmente Keino y yo preferimos callar, pero creo que es mejor contarlo. Fue todo un malentendido, lo sentimos por no decirlo antes.

Jackson continuaba sonriendo creyendo que luego de tanto embrollo Zuko y Mai reirían por todo lo que habían oídos hacía un instante, pero no, todo estaba en completo silencio: más tétrico que nunca. Zuko dejó caer sus cubiertos sobre la mesa, ambos adultos se habían quedado boquiabiertos, helados, hasta las gotas de sudor caían de las sienes del Señor del Fuego.

- Papa, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Jackson esta vez serio.

Luego de un frígido silencio Zuko reaccionó.

- Hay que avisar a Aang ¡de inmediato!


End file.
